Repaying Debts
by TheBlueBomberBoomer
Summary: After GoGo gets into an accident, Hiro learns her family is unable to pay the medical bills. Though when he becomes determined to do "anything" to help, he realizes that anything can be worse than he imagined. Contains Hiro x GoGo Please Review.
1. Upgrade

It was a normal day in the city of San Fransokyo. Rain was pouring down from the sky and pattering onto the ground, though it didn't look like it was going to lighten up anytime soon. The sun was obscured by the grey clouds that filled the sky. Inside of one room of a decent sized home, a teenager slumbered in his bed. He was in a red long sleeved shirt, and his black hair was a mess, but that was his normal look. He didn't care much for his hair, usually just leaving it. However he would be when he awoke. He was Hiro Hamada, the formerly youngest person in his family, though he had lost his parents when he was very young and his older brother only last year. It was quite a hard time for him, though Hiro had gotten through it all, thanks to his friends, though a lot had occurred for them all over the year. The biggest change of all, though, was that he and his friends had become a secretive group of heroes to protect San Fransokyo and help its inhabitants.

Hiro was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. He groaned reaching over and turning it off, his bed was a mess.

"Good morning, Hiro," he heard. He sat up, setting sight on a soft, tall white robot who was a little on the big side. He was Baymax, a robot designed by Hiro's older brother to be a medical aid. His soft appearance was more comforting around others. Hiro had upgraded Baymax, as well, though that was mostly through an extra chip installed. He kind of considered the robot to be the glorified leader. Hiro upgraded him a lot, but all he really could do was build and repair damages to his friends' suits. He did consider Baymax like a big brother in place of the late Tadashi, and he rarely deactivated him as such.

"Oh, morning, Baymax," Hiro greeted while getting out of bed, beginning to get ready for the day. He was out of school for the next month as a break.

"You appear to be tired, still. Did you not get the required amount of sleep?" Baymax questioned after scanning without permission, though he scanned fast and usually reached a diagnosis just as quickly. Hiro got a small smile.

"Yeah, I was up late working on something. C'mon, I'll show you," the teenager insisted, grabbing the big robot by the hand and leading him downstairs through the cafe that Hiro's aunt ran. She was clearly busy today, judging by how many customers were inside. He didn't want to disturb her right now while working. The two headed straight to his garage. It was full of various machines and equipment that Hiro used a lot. It made sense to build in the same place where his tools were, mostly since Aunt Cass wasn't too happy with the damage a built project gone wrong caused. Damage to the home that was ages ago, however.

"You remember what I said the other day, right?" he asked while taking a seat in front of his computer, beginning to type away while pulling up various schematics and blueprints. Baymax nodded.

"You said that you were making something that would be 'the bomb', though I am highly concerned with you creating explosives," Baymax spoke. Hiro shook his head, aware that the robot sometimes needed reminders to phrases.

"It's a metaphor. Look, I've been feeling kind of… well, worthless lately," Hiro started, sliding out of the chair and going over to a hidden frame of the garage, sliding it aside. Within it was a bulky big set of red armour that belonged to Baymax and a small purple set of armour that was the young boy's. It didn't house any special qualities, however. He grabbed the purple helmet and brought it over to his table.

"Do you wish for me to scan you?" the puffy robot asked. Hiro shook his head, though it didn't take a scan to realize he was not in the cheeriest of moods.

"N-no. I know I'm not worth much beyond quick thinking, so I figured I needed to upgrade my suit. Nothing special, though basically I made it so it's able to take a lot of damage," Hiro explained. He just made his armour some modifications to make it stronger. That way he could play distraction if it was required.

"I have some concerns with this," Baymax said, worried for him. The teenager understood the robot's fears, though he wondered if Baymax did have fears. He seemed very perceptive and adapting to scenarios with a growing vocabulary and intelligence.

"Don't worry, Baymax. I don't want to get hurt. I just want to be prepared. Why don't we call the others to test it?" he requested, wanting to contact the others if he could. He didn't want to rip them away from their own hobbies and activities unless it was an emergency.

"I will contact them," Baymax agreed, his stomach lighting up a small screen, indicating numbers of friends with small pictures of their faces in a branch. After a brief moment, the screen vanished.

"Our friends have been contacted," he stated. Hiro smirked while getting his helmet on his head, wanting to get ready for when the others got here, if they had the time for it.

"Great! Come on, let's get ready!"

**Authors note: Hi, I hope you all enjoy this fic thus far. I don't know whether to continue it or not, either way take care.**


	2. Testing

Hiro and Baymax had arrived to another area of the town that mostly with warehouses. Thankfully the rain had come to a stop minutes ago. The warehouse area was relatively empty. It made sense to use it for testing out stuff haphazardly. The teenage boy was wearing his purple uniform, only he had the helmet resting aside him. He was getting Baymax suited up. Getting the whole red suit on him did take some effort, though it wasn't hard. That red armour made the robot less puffy, though even in the big armour he still came off friendly just from his face. Those two eyes of his showed comfort, just like the rest of his design under the red gear.

"Hey, dudes!" they suddenly heard, turning around and seeing two people approaching. One was a tall skinny boy with light brown hair who was wearing a green toboggan hat that had an odd face on it. He was also wearing a red shirt, and had a duffel bag dangling on his side. He was Fred, the school mascot and a big comic book lover. Ever since they became heroes, there was hardly a day gone by where he didn't seem to have nothing but energy. He lived up to the title superhero with pride.

"Hey, Hiro. Hi, Baymax," the other person greeted, being a girl that was somewhat short in comparison to Fred. She had short black hair with some violet streaks within it. She also had a white shirt with a leather black coat on. She was carrying a backpack over her shoulder. She was GoGo, a loyal friend who had a constant desire for speed. She enjoyed daredevil antics, but never could get fast enough until Hiro helped make her suit. Now whenever she needed peace, she would just go on a trip around the town. It made for a convenient patrol.

"Hello," Baymax greeted their friends.

"Hey, where are the others?" Hiro questioned, seeing GoGo blow a bubble from her chewing gum and pop it.

"Honey Lemon's got the flu and Wasabi is caught up trying to buy a new car," she explained where the others were. Fred tapped lightly on their young friend's helmet.

"Already suited up, my amigo? What's going on?" the comic geek inquired. He was mentally hoping that they were going to go on a patrol today, though it didn't seem like it. They usually had a schedule for that type of ordeal, along with other methods of keeping up to date with emergencies and situations around town.

"Well, I made an upgrade to my suits armour, so it's more durable. I'm considering upgrading everyone's that way I figured it'd be best for a test with you guys helping," Hiro explained. They looked to one another, shrugging, not minding the thought of testing it out. If it was a material that could improve all their armour, they would gladly help in any way to advance it, though Fred enjoyed any excuse he could get to wear his super suit. The two dropped their bags and opened them to get ready.

After a few minutes, Hiro saw his two friends dawning their uniforms. GoGo was wearing a yellow helmet and light yellow upper armour. Underneath that was a tight black part of it with red lines. She wore yellow gauntlets and boots that had her maglev discs attached. These were the equipment that made her fast, though she could throw them and they would easily return to her. They could be very sharp if used right. GoGo had used these discs so much to get around quickly. She barely noticed the difference between her legs and the wheels. Her suit was designed to be not as strong in terms of protection so it wouldn't weight her down.

Fred however was inside of a big suit. It was mostly blue with orange in some parts. The design was based off one of his favourite monsters from his comic collections. The suit had three eyes to it with a long tail and three spiky black nails on each hand. The super suit was designed with various abilities ranging from super leaps to breathing fire.

"What kind of test is it you require, Hiro?" Baymax asked, seeing Hiro take off his own helmet and rest it upon one of the many boxes in the warehouse.

"First, let's test out its fire resistant. Fred, if you would?" he offered the opportunity to his friend in the monster costume.

"Like you have to ask!" Fred excitedly responded before making a wave of fire shoot out from the mouth of his uniform. It engulfed the helmet. Hiro felt confident in his own suit's defence upgrade to survive heat, though he didn't feel confident enough to be wearing it while testing. After a short second, the flames finally died out. The small group could see the helmet standing unharmed though with some minor scorch marks.

"It worked!" Hiro smirked while picking the helmet back up. Thankfully his gloved hands kept his palms safe from heated objects. He could see that the circuitry within the helmet wasn't harmed, either. So far the fire retardant was working. That was mostly made in case they ever found themselves in a fiery situation. Once it was cooled off, he placed it into Baymax's hand.

"Now, for the last test, to see how much pressure it can handle," he continued. So far they were impressed by how much this helmet seemed to take. Baymax nodded and began to try and squeeze the helmet with his big fingers. His gauntlet wasn't making progress on it thus far.

"Wow, I'm impressed," GoGo said. This did seem great. More protection with the same gear did seem better.

"Er… dudes, is anyone else hearing that noise?" Fred chimed in. It took a brief moment of silence before they did start to hear a small noise. Suddenly a small crack appeared on Hiro's helmet.

"Oh! B-Baymax, you did good, you can stop now!" he insisted. The helmet had finally reached its limit, apparently. The improved armour could take a lot of pressure, but not for a constant period. It needed some work.

"I apologize for the damage," Baymax apologized, seeing his friend slide the helmet back on before bumping fists with the big robot.

"Don't worry. I'm quite happy you damaged it, really… that means there's room for improvement," Hiro claimed. He did kind of like seeing experiments fail in an odd sense. It meant he could work on them more and enjoy coming up with new ideas of the sort. There wouldn't be anything done if it was all perfect.

"Right, since we got testing done, how about we go for a patrol around town?" GoGo suggested. They were all here and in their costumes after all. Hiro didn't disagree. He went and climbed onto Baymax's back. His gloved hands and kneepads had special attachments on them so he was able to stick onto the big robot's back without the risk of falling off. Fred was excited to patrol, as usual.

"Awesome! Let's go!"


	3. Accident

Within minutes, the four heroes were going fast through the city. Hiro was riding on Baymax's back as he flew through the air with those big red wings of his. They could see Fred who was using his super jumps to keep up and jump over anything in his way, and GoGo who was grinding across the quickest methods she could find. Hiro always felt more alive when flying with Baymax. It was invigorating to feel the air breeze at him at a high speed. However his train of thought was interrupted by the radio communicator in his helmet going off.

"Dudes, we got a problem," Fred chimed in.

"What's going on?" Hiro asked. He couldn't see any issues from his position, though he had to duck when Baymax flew in between some signs. Those were always annoying to dodge.

"Looks like a pair of bad drivers trying to race," GoGo claimed. Baymax looked down to the road. He could see two cars were driving fast and erratically. The current road was slanted slightly, but thankfully the whole road was mostly empty. Hiro knew that there was going to be an accident if they didn't do something to stop the speeding cars, though this didn't come off like a street race. The cars looked like regular family vehicles.

"Right, Baymax, fly down and get close to one!" Hiro insisted. Baymax nodded, darting downward and flying above the car on the left, scanning the lone driver within it.

"Okay, grab the roof of the car," the young boy instructed. Baymax did just that, grabbing the roof of the car, practically digging through it with his fingers, but it was for the sake of the person inside it. Minor vehicle damage would be inevitable. It would be worse if one of the cars crashed.

"Now just try to slow down," Hiro said. This seemed like the best plan. If the car wasn't able to stop, they would just have to stop it themselves. Baymax slowly lightened his flight speed enough to use his strength to keep the car from driving. After a few short seconds, they finally got the car to stop. Fred and GoGo caught up to the others shortly after.

"You okay?" GoGo questioned while opening the driver's side door. The man inside was gripping his chest and looking strained. His face was clearly showing an expression of great agony.

"He is having a heart attack," Baymax exclaimed from what he could gather from the scan earlier. They helped the man out of the car and laid him down on his back.

"We have to stop the other car, too," Hiro said, but Baymax looked like he was going to do what he could to help the man having the heart attack.

"I am sorry, Hiro, but if this man doesn't get immediate medical aid, he will remain in critical condition," Baymax apologized. This man needed his attention more right now. Fred patted Hiro on the back.

"Hah, don't worry, we can get the other car easy. Just hop on," Fred insisted he give Hiro a lift for once. The boy in purple was a little hesitant. He trusted him, but he just didn't like the idea of bouncing up and down from super jumping.

"I'll try and get ahead to cut it off," GoGo said before darting off to find a shortcut to try and get ahead of the car. Hiro gulped while climbing onto the back of Fred's monster suit. He could already feel nothing but fear overtaking him.

"Hang on tight, little dude! Super jump!" Fred laughed before leaping high in the air. Hiro was right to be afraid. The first jump alone almost threw him off, but after the landing, he was able to get a better grip. He knew Fred could get a little distracted by how fun it was one leap after another. They were getting closer to that car.

"Alright… here we go!" Fred forewarned.

"G-go where?!" Hiro shouted, wondering what the comic geek had in mind, thinking there might be a decent chance of a mess up at this height hurting one of them. Before he knew it, he heard a loud clunk noise. They landed right on top of the car.

"A-alright, good job, Fred. Let's see if I can stop this," Hiro said. He could see that the passenger side window was open. He carefully climbed into the car while Fred hung onto the roof, enjoying the ride, the same way a dog would enjoy sticking his head out a window. Once inside the car, Hiro could see an unconscious driver inside with blonde hair wearing a red suit. He seemed perfectly fine, though.

"I'm almost at the next turn," GoGo said over the communicator.

"Good. I think he just fell asleep at the wheel," Hiro claimed, seeing how the man was perfectly fine. The young boy grabbed the emergency brake and tried to pull it. However it wouldn't move, much to his annoyance. The car was already going fast.

"Dang it…" he growled, reaching over into the other floor board to try and press on the brake. However when he pushed it down, there was no reaction.

"Something weird is going on. The brakes don't work and the emergency brake is stuck!" Hiro said. It seemed odd and too coincidental. Just then, he saw a few small stores up ahead. Therefore, with not much choice left, he grabbed the steering wheel and turned it to the left as quick as he could. The car turned, hard and erratic.

"Whoa! Warn me next time!" Fred laughed, trying to hang onto the roof of the car, though when they made the turn, all Hiro could see was another car that was just trying to make the turn and a yellow blur before the collision. Hiro hit his head against the dashboard hard enough to knock him out.

"Hiro?! GoGo!"


	4. Emergency

Hiro groaned, hearing the sounds of a car alarm blaring. His vision was blurry, and his head was throbbing. He looked to his left. The driver of the car who was originally unconscious behind the wheel was now no longer within it. The teenager tried to open the door so he could get out, but the door wouldn't open. The wreck had done serious damage to the front of the car.

"Hiro, are you conscious?" he heard the familiar voice of Baymax, seeing the door get pulled open. The familiar robot in red stood there. Hiro climbed out, holding his head. He was rattled hard, but other than a few bad bruises, he felt fine. He wondered what happened to the driver though.

"Ye-yeah… just… ugh… I can't remember what happened…" he claimed. One minute he was desperately trying to turn the car. The next minute, everything went black.

"Baymax! Hiro! We need some help!" Fred's voice rung out. The two ran over to him. Hiro's eyes widened as he saw what had panicked his friend. GoGo was lying there on the ground. Baymax was already commencing a thorough scan on her body. Hiro could see some blood coming out of her mouth, but she was knocked out cold.

"What happened?!" Hiro said, going down on one knee beside her, taking off her helmet. He put his fingers to her neck, trying to feel for a pulse. She had one, but it wasn't too strong.

"She got caught between the cars!" Fred answered. He had been trying to wake her up the past few minutes while waiting for help, but to no avail.

"Baymax, tell me she's alright?!" Hiro practically shouted over the car alarms that was starting to get on his nerves. All his other problems seemed to vanish at the sight of his friend in a critical condition.

"Hiro, please, remain calm. I have completed the scan," Baymax started, but he stopped at that, seeming to think that the raven haired boy wouldn't want to hear the answer or like it remotely, but knew they had to do what they could before they took her to the hospital.

"Diagnosis; Internal bleeding and one of her legs is broken. The other possibly fractured," the big robot explained what he gathered from the scan. Hiro was horrified. He looked up to Fred, seeing not one hint of cheery expression on him anymore. Baymax could only treat small injuries and diagnose problems. This was out of his hands.

"Get her out of her uniform and take yours off, too. We're taking her to the hospital!" Hiro ordered without skipping a beat, aware that internal bleeding was far out of their control. Fred didn't waste any time doing what he was ordered. They all had to be quick.

In at least two minutes, Hiro and Fred were riding on Baymax's back. The big robot was carrying their injured friend in his arms. Everyone but Baymax was out of their uniforms. Hiro was lost in his mind. It was all his fault. He kept thinking he could have turned the car the other way, and GoGo would have been fine. He didn't think something like this could happen. He couldn't shake the guilt that was slowly ravaging away at his mind. The raven haired boy could care less about the driver that went missing. He had no idea what happened to him, but his friends didn't even seem to register that either due to their current dilemma.

"She'll be fine, dude…" Fred tried to reassure. Hiro looked over to him. He never had heard that tone of voice with his tall friend. Usually Fred was relaxed and loose, but now he looked nearly as bad as he did. Soon enough they saw the hospital in the distance.

"Look, Baymax, when we land, contact the others… and hide your armour somewhere," Hiro explained, Baymax nodding.

"The patient's wellbeing is my top priority," he reminded. Hiro could only take in deep breaths to try and calm down as they saw the hospital coming into view. Baymax decided to land on the parking garage that neighboured the hospital. The two boys climbed off Baymax and took GoGo from his arms. The two ran off ahead to get her medical help as soon as they could, leaving Baymax to hide his red armour somewhere within the parking garage before he could catch up to them.

"We need help!" Hiro shouted when they entered inside. It drew the attention of the nurses, who then wasted no time taking GoGo from their arms and taking her away to get her into intensive care. Hiro held his head feeling a little relief, knowing they had gotten her here without delay.

"I feel like I'm going crazy…" the young boy muttered, rubbing his eyes. At this point all they could do was wait, knowing the nurses and doctors weren't going to let them anywhere near GoGo while she was being treated. He sat down in one of the many chairs, Fred plopping down beside him.

"Me too, man. I don't know what happened. I just remember I got thrown off the roof of the car, and, when I came back I saw GoGo lying there," Fred described his memories the best he could recall, anyway. He only lost consciousness for a brief moment.

"I did this…" his young friend spoke.

"Dude, don't do this to yourself…" Fred warned, knowing what he was getting at, but to the comic book lover, this was just a bad accident that was out of their control.

"But Fred, I-I chose to turn that car. The brakes just wouldn't work…" he choked on his own words, looking ready to cry. GoGo might die, and it was all on him over it.

"It was out of your control. I know this is one of the times. We both wish one of us had time control powers. But man, what happened has happened. Tadashi wouldn't want you to punish yourself over it," Fred stated that Hiro's brother would've wanted him to try and forgive himself. Hiro shook his head while rubbing his sore hands. His emotional pain was starting to catch up to him now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"I'd bet 60 bucks that she'll forgive you when she wakes back up, too," he tried to lighten up the mood. Hiro looked at him like he was insane to talk like this.

"Really? Now's not the time to make bets…" he stated.

"Thinking of the future can help deal with depression of the present," they heard. They looked behind them to see Baymax standing there without his armour, back to his big old bulky self as he took a seat beside them.

"Yeah, Baymax gets it!" Fred laughed lightly.

"Heh… you make everything sound good, Baymax," Hiro commented. It did sound reassuring. He leaned over and rested his head on his robotic friend. His soft body made for good comfort just upon touch. Hiro's mind was burnt out and his body was aching. He needed some rest to try and regain his own composure, aware it was going to be a long day.

"Fine…"


	5. Guilt

It had been two hours since they had brought GoGo to the emergency room. Hiro was leaned over, his head resting on Baymax's puffy arm. Fred was reading one of the many available magazines. The waiting room was surprisingly empty today. Hiro was half asleep, but the only thing keeping him awake were his own thoughts. Even after he had been reassured, he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Those same few moments before he blacked out kept replaying in his head.

"Guys!" they suddenly heard. They turned around and saw a somewhat burly man in a green coat. He had short dreadlocks for hair. He was Wasabi, a somewhat obsessive compulsive friend of theirs. He looked tired, though. He had clearly been drained of all his energy and sweating.

"Wasabi, why are you drenched, man?" Fred asked. He didn't get along the best with the boy in green, but they tolerated one another and didn't pay much mind to any of their minor disagreements.

"I ran all the way here the second Baymax told me the news!" Wasabi claimed. Clearly his attempts to get a new car had not gone in his favour, apparently.

"Exercise is good for your body, but pushing your body beyond its limit is unhealthy," Baymax stated, seeing him wiping sweat from his forehead at the obvious comment.

"Just hail a cab next time…" Hiro suggested, though aware that the news of the incident probably had over ridden his basic thought process, though it didn't take long before they saw a girl enter shortly after him. She was quite tall with long blonde hair and was wearing glasses. She didn't look that well, either. She was Honey Lemon, a friendly, if not hyperactive type, except not this time. She was, as mentioned before, affected by the flu. She was doing her best to get over it. A stuffy nose wasn't enough to keep her from coming.

"Hey, Honey. Are you feeling any better?" Hiro asked. She shook her head. Personally she considered GoGo a great friend, like another sister, though she doubted GoGo felt the same towards her.

"A little," Honey Lemon coughed, though she looked a lot better than Wasabi.

"Did you walk here?"

"No. I took a taxi," the blonde woman answered. Wasabi just groaned, plopping onto a chair. Hiro took his own seat near his friends.

"Have they said anything about her?" Honey Lemon requested, hoping that GoGo would be fine. She was mentally praying things would work out, but Baymax had sent her a complete message of GoGo's condition, so that was hard to think of anything else.

"Yeah. A nurse told us about an hour ago that surgery was going well," Fred reassured. It was looking up at least, though while his friends conversed with one another, Hiro was starting to slowly drift back into his own thoughts. There was now something pressing him in the back of his mind. He knew it wasn't guilt, but it was more of a curious problem he could never understand. That was why he cared so much. Hiro knew it was normal to worry over a friend when injured, but the way he felt right now was like he had just nearly murdered a family member, even after Fred's pep talk to him. He still couldn't shake the guilt, though that odd query was still in his head.

"Where is GoGo's mom at?" Wasabi had to ask. He noticed that GoGo's parent wasn't there. They had assumed she would have arrived a while before them.

"Weren't you able to get ahold of her?" Hiro asked Baymax. The robot nodded.

"I left a message, of course," he insisted. He tried to contact her mother. It was getting confusing for them, though. Right now all they could do was pass the time and hope that things would be fine.

From there on, the group could only wait in the silence. Every passing minute felt like an hour, which formed to feel like an eternity, but finally after some time spent waiting, they saw a nurse approaching them.

"Oh, please tell us its good news," Honey Lemon requested. The nurse nodded while removing her own gloves.

"Yes, and no. She's stable and they managed to fix the internal bleeding. Her leg will require another surgery to repair, though. She is in intensive care. You can go visit her," the nurse explained further, leading the group of friends through the double doors into the back, which led them to GoGo's recovery room.

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon excitedly said. They could see GoGo lying in a hospital bed, an IV hooked up to her arm with various volumes of medicines going into it. The raven haired girl couldn't say anything before being tackled into a hug by her blonde friend.

"Ow ow! He-hey, Honey Lemon, glad you're out of bed," GoGo laughed, though the hug hurt a lot. Her stomach was sensitive, still. They all were relieved to see her awake. Hiro could only look at her while everyone was happily, welcoming her back from the surgery. Her left leg was currently bandaged up, though thankfully her other leg was fine and wouldn't need more than some rest.

"Hiro, you appear to be suffering from something causing space outs. Is everything alright?" Baymax questioned.

"Huh? Oh ye-yeah. I was thinking of maybe getting a gift," Hiro answered, trying to brush off the blank thought process.

"Flowers make for a good gift to someone in a hospital," the puffy robot stated what he recommended for a gift. The young boy nodded, having a small smile, seeing all his friends happy and safe.

"Yeah… c'mon. We'll go grab lunch an get a gift and come back in a little," he sighed, leaving the room. Baymax could tell Hiro had something else on his mind, but he followed, thinking it was best to make sure that he wasn't suffering from his own ailment brought on by the accident though the others didn't notice them leaving. Hiro sighed again as he walked away from the room.

"I don't know why I feel this way…"


	6. News

Hiro found himself standing in front of a flower store. Baymax was right beside him. He had been staring at all the various vibrant colored flowers, but he was unsure what ones GoGo would like, if any.

"Roses tend to improve the color of a room," Baymax stated. He was a medical robot, not a gardener, though. Hiro lightly chuckled, appreciative of the assistance anyway, though he was thinking roses wouldn't be good.

"I don't think there is much you can put in a mostly white room to bring out the color…" he said, though he had a hunch that GoGo wouldn't like roses, either way. In fact he felt like she probably hated most flowers. He was doing his best to keep his mind on the gift at hand while picking out a few flowers to make a small bouquet.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Baymax, when you found me at the wreck. Did you see a man in a red suit?" he attempted to query into the robot's memory. He never knew where the driver went. Being unconscious at the wheel with neither brake working raised strong suspicion.

"I am sorry, Hiro, but no one fitting that description was there when I arrived," Baymax apologized. Hiro looked more confused while paying for the bouquet. It was mostly small flowers, such as violets and daffodils, but nothing special. He expected GoGo to trash it. She wasn't the type to hesitate to admitting she hated something.

"I couldn't imagine it. The guy was asleep and neither brake worked. It's like someone was trying to kill him," Hiro's voice trailed off toward the end. He didn't even want to imagine it. But they saved the man's life. They weren't investigators, though. The two began to make their way back to the hospital.

"I need to upgrade everyone's armour immediately, what happened to GoGo was way overboard," he claimed, though Baymax's armour seemed plentifully strong on its own, so he would probably save upgrading it for last. When they arrived to the hospital, they approached one of the elevators, pushing the button and waiting.

"You appear excited," Baymax stated.

"Why wouldn't I be? Upgrading stuff is always fun," he said, though they saw the elevator doors open. It was slightly crowded though. Hiro groaned, looking over at the stairs.

"You catch the next elevator. I'll just walk up there," Hiro claimed, aware that Baymax was not the best at climbing steps. He had a lot of trouble manoeuvring tight environments, mostly due to how big he was and how he wasn't that fast. Hiro took the stairs up to the third floor, wondering if he had missed anything while he was away, though when he arrived to GoGo's hospital room, he noticed that the door was almost completely shut. The teenager grew worried, somewhat though spotting a crack on the door raised his curiosity enough. He carefully opened the door and peeked inside. He could see GoGo awake, but not alone.

"Is… is it that bad?" he recognized an older woman in the room as GoGo's mother. She was a slightly older woman, looking in her early forties. Accompanying her and her daughter was a doctor who was reaching the point in his life where he was going partially bald and doing a poor cover up with a hat.

"Well… yes. Your daughter's leg is fixable. It's the matter of payment; that is the problem. Her leg requires extensive surgery and will take some minor rehabilitation to regain full use of it," the doctor explained. It didn't sound that bad. Hiro was wondering where all his friends were though.

"We have insurance. Doesn't that-" Mrs Tomago tried to say, but got cut off.

"I already tried to get everything ready as soon as I could, but I'm sorry, your insurance doesn't cover it," the elderly doctor stated, looking apologetic.

"So… what'll happen to my leg?" GoGo forced the words out of her mouth. It was the first time Hiro had ever seen her genuinely afraid. Her gaze was more focused on the end of her bed.

"Well, it is dangerous to leave your broken bone untreated. It will release dangerous materials into your blood stream which can be bad for your other organs. I'm sorry, but if there isn't some other way to pay this within two days, we'll have no choice but to amputate," he finished the explanation. Hiro only blinked. He could see GoGo gripping her mother's hand. Clearly she was trying to do her best to keep it together, but was losing control each passing second.

"Hiro?" Hiro suddenly heard, jumping up slightly. He turned around to see Baymax standing there, having caught up.

"You really gotta quit scaring me like that…" the raven haired boy sighed, the flowers lying on the floor beside him. He could only imagine what GoGo was going through. The girl that loved going fast with only one leg, all because of one accident. He rubbed his eyes, feeling like he was losing grip on his mental sanity.

"Hiro, are you feeling light headed?" Baymax had to ask, noticing how dazed he was growing. Hiro's head was hurting.

"We… you, I mean! …ugh… I need… I need to go somewhere. You can head home without me," Hiro instructed Baymax. He didn't want to worry him. The big puffy robot could only nod at this.

"Please be safe, Hiro," the robot requested. Hiro was thankful that the robot was looking out for him, but he had too much on his mind now and he needed to desperately think and work through the mixed emotions he had. As he walked, depression was beginning to take him over. He didn't know how the others would take the news.

"This can't be happening…"


	7. Meeting

Hiro found himself pretty far away from the hospital. He was walking on his own through the crowded streets of San Fransokyo. His mind was racing too much, but at the same time it felt like everything had frozen in his brain at the same time. He couldn't get a coherent thought. There was only really one person he was hoping would help calm him down though. Hiro heard his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out.

"Hello?" Hiro answered.

"Dude! Where are you?! GoGo…" it was the monster movie lover himself, Fred. Hiro though stopped him.

"I know, Fred, it's about GoGo's leg," Hiro stated to get to the point while taking a seat on a nearby bench, wondering if there was more news to the diagnosis that he missed.

"Oh, dude…" Fred panicked.

"Isn't there anything you can do? You're wealthy!" the teenager had to ask. He was wondering if Fred could do anything on the matter. He doubted that the comic book fan would waste any time if he could help, though.

"Hiro, I'm not rich. My family is. Everything I want has to come from my dad's approval, and he's on a business trip," Fred explained. He normally didn't have much money in actuality, though how his father was never around didn't help matters either. He was away on the family island or spending each day on business trips. This was a matter where Fred couldn't help.

"Right… sorry," he apologized for pressing hard and letting his emotions take over.

"Hiro, can you come back to the hospital? GoGo'd like us all to be here," Fred claimed, but the young boy scratched his head. He couldn't look her in the face right now. He was feeling too guilty, not caring for the bet with Fred.

"I… I have to handle something," Hiro said before hanging up and silencing his phone, getting up from the bench and continuing further on his walk. He was thinking everyone else could keep GoGo company for the time being.

"Hey… it has been a while. Sorry for that, but things have gotten crazy lately. Aunt Cass is doing fine. Business has been even more popular than before and Baymax has been doing great. I've upgraded his hardware so he now he has therapist information in case he needs it," Hiro spoke to the open air. He was sitting on his knees on the wet grass. The only thing that responded to his words were the wind blowing his hair slightly. He was in front of a tombstone.

"Here rests Tadashi Hamada," read the tombstone. Hiro was here to visit his deceased brother. Talking to him helped him think or help with his depression, bringing back memories from the past. Given the current situation, it seemed best to go to his brother for one to one talk.

"I… I need to apologize. We've been doing our best to help the city, but because of me… because of my weakness, it's going to cost GoGo her leg. I've ruined her life, and I don't know what to do about it. I can't stop thinking about her, and each time I do, I feel like I hate myself more and more," Hiro explained. This was just him speaking aloud, admittedly, it did help calm himself whenever he imagined his brother was listening, even if it made him look somewhat crazy. Hiro spent the next hour or so just talking to the tombstone before he noticed that it was beginning to get late.

"Oh… well, it's time for me to go, Tadashi. I'll come back soon," Hiro stood up and bid farewell before he began to leave the graveyard. Though the personal talk didn't help much to ease his mind, it did give him proper course of thinking for ways to approach it, but any way he looked at it made the problem seem impossible for him to help with. Hiro owned nothing that was worth nearly enough that the surgery could be covered. He could only hope that Fred might be able to help otherwise. He was only thinking of ways he could aid GoGo while heading back home.

When Hiro arrived home, he noticed that his aunt's cafe was mostly empty. It was getting near closing time and there was maybe only two customers left.

"Hiro! Welcome home. I was wondering if you were going to spend the night at a friend's," his aunt Cass welcomed him. He saw her cleaning one of the window side tables.

"Sorry, it's been… a crazy day to say the least. Where's Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"Upstairs charging. I need to go make a phone call. Could you please watch over the store for a little?" she requested of him. Hiro nodded, more than happy to help her if she needed it, though all it looked like he would then be doing was watch the last two people eat and leave.

After a brief few minutes, the last two customers left the store after leaving their money on the table. Hiro went to clean it up and then put the rest of the cash away, aware that it was time to close the store, but before he could, the teenage boy saw the door open. His eyes widened when he saw the man standing there.

"Good evening," the man greeted. It was the man from the wreck. That familiar red suit and that blonde hair done into a ponytail. Now he had a pair of very small glasses on and a few rings on each hand.

"Uh, we-welcome, sir, but sorry, we're closed," Hiro apologized. His focus was entirely on this man. He wondered why he had vanished from the wreck, and maybe now he could get the answer but he knew revealing his identity brought nothing but risk on himself.

"I'm just here for a coffee, if that is alright?" the gentleman claimed. Before the raven haired boy could speak, the man flashed a twenty dollar bill.

"Consider the rest a tip," he smirked while handing it over. Clearly money wasn't of much object to the man. Hiro rubbed his head. He couldn't tell whether this was a major coincidence or fate. He could attempt to reveal that he tried to save him out of some desperate hope for GoGo, but he didn't want to risk it without any foundation or evidence of the man's wealth. Hiro got him his coffee and brought it over to the red suited man that was sitting at an empty table by the window. It looked like it was going to rain again outside.

"Here you go, sir," Hiro forced out. His mind was practically fighting against him, though when he turned to walk away, his voice chimed up, when he heard him hiro froze.

"Why were you in my car?"


	8. Loan

**Authors Note: I would like your input, dear readers. I feel as if I'm updating this FanFic too often. Should I slow down on the updates?**

"Wh-what?" Hiro could only say. Somehow this gentleman recognized him from the car wreck. He had no idea how, though. He was unconscious when he tried to save him and he couldn't find him after the accident. The young boy was trembling while glaring at him with a mix of anger and fear over how someone knew his identity, but the man in red was calmly just sipping his coffee.

"Please have a seat. I assume you have much to discuss with me now," he said, offering the other seat of the table. The teenage boy looked around. The rest of the cafe was empty and it was dark outside. The only thing illuminating the outside were the streetlights. Hiro hesitantly pulled out a chair and sat down, though there was nothing but silence. The atmosphere was thick enough that it could be cut with a knife.

"Hmm… I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Kristoph Hartig. A pleasure to meet you," Kristoph extended his hand. Hiro didn't shake it.

"…I'm Hiro Hamada. How did you know I was in your car?" the teenager didn't hesitate to get to one of his main questions. Kristoph tapped his chest.

"I got a good look at you, of course. I woke up and saw you in the passenger seat, so I took a picture with my phone. I wish my vehicle had not been ruined in that mess, but oh well. That is my misfortune," Kristoph answered, but this seemed to only raise more curiosities in his current associate's head.

"How did you even find me? You vanished from the wreck!" Hiro continued pressing further. He knew that he only was unconscious for a brief minute after the wreck. The blonde gentleman shrugged before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well… thanks to that photo I had, my friend on the police force aided me in finding you. And don't worry, I made sure he stays quiet about your heroism," he described further that he had utilized 'friends' of his own to track Hiro down. He didn't like the sound of that, but as long as only one person knew of his hero identity, he only had two big questions left.

"Yeah… I did try to save you with two of my friends. What do you remember from that morning?" he continued to query, though Kristoph scratched his hair, having a small smirk on his face.

"I stated before that I do not have the best luck, but that morning, I had accidentally taken my wives medicine and my car was having issues honestly. It's my fault for my lack of attention," he said, claiming that he was one very unlucky man, but he sighed adjusting his glasses.

"Admittedly, that was a horrific scene I awoke to. Some weird monster lying near the road, some girl pinned in between my car and another. Plus the sounds of those car alarms blaring gave me quite the headache," Kristoph sighed, recollecting the entire accident. Hiro didn't need more of a reminder of it. That was all his fault though. This left one last question.

"What are you going to do? …Since you know I'm a hero…" Hiro bluntly asked, wanting him to truthfully answer. The man was nice, and clearly didn't show any resentment for the vehicular damage or hostility in general.

"Me? Nothing. I only wanted to find you to extend my gratitude. It is a shame I couldn't thank your comrades for the rescue," he said while finishing his coffee, resting the empty cup aside. Hiro was quite confused by the answer, but was grateful for the claims of keeping his identity secret.

"I'm sure they'd like meeting you, too, but they're all at the hospital. I wrecked your car and got my friend hurt bad... I've ruined her life," Hiro apologized for the vehicle and explained his current woes, but he saw Kristoph still looking at him like they were still on the previous topic.

"So one was injured… How do you value life? Do you value each person on their worth to you personally? What you think of them? Or what you feel of them?" he questioned while his hand began to put pressure on the empty coffee cup, slowly crushing it as if to get his metaphorical point across. Hiro was shocked by the topic wondering if that really was the gentleman's beliefs.

"There is more to each person than just that!" Hiro slammed his hand on the table, feeling somewhat embarrassed upon realizing what he did, but the other man shook his head.

"Yes. People are so complicated that they become simple, ironically, like how you seem to become greatly depressed when you talked about your injured friend," he said, beginning to pressure back the conversation, but he did it with such ease and his tone never changed. It was creepy to Hiro. The boy rubbed his forehead, sighing.

"I don't value myself, much…" Hiro admitted.

"Do you value this friend?" Kristoph asked. The young boy became hesitant, his vocal cords freezing as his palms sweat. He didn't know why the conversation was making him feel like this, but it made him scared.

"I do, a lot… and believe me, I think she deserves her life and more. I'd do anything to give it back to her. But she needs money and that is the one thing I don't have," Hiro forced out what his mind could grasp. That was the truth. He looked ready to break down and was doing his best to stay in control. However, this made Kristoph gain a small bit of amusement. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope that looked a little bulky.

"Allow me to explain something. I am a busy man, always in need of help for each business I run. I'll make a deal with you. If you become a worker of mine, I'll loan you the money you need," Kristoph elaborated on the deal he was offering while holding the envelope out to him. Hiro slowly took the envelope and opened it. His eyes widened, both in shock and to see a clear view of all the money within.

"W-wow… but… why are you so desperate for a worker?" Hiro had to ask. He couldn't turn this down. It was what he needed. He could save GoGo's leg with the cash, but he had to work off a debt in trade. He was feeling an ominous veil taking over the conversation. It did raise his suspicions.

"You see, my jobs are hard. I own a lot of small businesses, though I'll have you know that every worker of mine becomes like a member of my own family that gains my respect. So, do we have a deal?" Kristoph answered, with that calm smile of his that never changed. Hiro looked down at the money and back up to him before he nodded.

"It's a deal," Hiro answered. The gentleman lightly chuckled, before he reached down for one of his many rings and slipped one off. He handed over a small purple ring that had a flower pattern on it. Hiro slipped it on his hand. If fit pretty well, being made of a valuable material that made the ring adjust to the wearer's finger.

"Welcome to the family."


	9. Relief

The night was pretty peaceful. Hiro could sleep easily, knowing now he could help GoGo. But right now the young boy was lying in bed, resting calmly, though it was already beginning to get well into the morning and he had slept through his alarm. He felt something gently shake him awake. Hiro groaned, rolling over tiredly to see Baymax.

"Good morning, Hiro," he greeted, standing beside his bed. He had grown concerned when his close friend slept through the alarm clock ringing that normally pierced his ear drums to waken him up, but Baymax didn't have any current worries otherwise, since he tended to scan Hiro throughout the night while he was charging, and none of the scans indicated anything harmful to his body.

"Ugh… morning, Baymax. What time is it?" Hiro asked while getting out of bed. Last night was stressful for him. He couldn't really believe it happened himself, though every time the teenager looked down at his hand, he saw that familiar ring with the flower pattern on it. Kristoph certainly was an unexpected miracle with the money, but if it meant some small work in trade for saving GoGo's leg, it would definitely be worth it.

"It is a little over 9am," Baymax answered, seeing Hiro get ready for today. He grabbed the envelope full of money off his desk and pocketed it, wanting to get to the hospital first thing in the morning, and fast.

"Come on, let's go!" he excitedly said, grabbing the puffy robot's hand and pulling him along. Baymax wasn't the fastest without his red armour, but he was happy to see Hiro cheered up. That depression that had been eating him for the last day or so had vanished. It was a nice change to see him happy once again.

"Hiro, do you mind if I ask when we begin working for your friend?" Baymax requested while they were walking through the crowded streets. His young friend however only could recall finding one other thing in the envelope beyond money, which was a small piece of paper. He pulled it out of his pocket, opening it.

"Please call this number in a week. By then you will officially be one of my employees," it read. Hiro was glad that Kristoph came off kind and generous, if not scary in a one-on-one conversation, though he noticed one thing in Baymax's words that struck curiously.

"Wait, what do you mean we? He only hired me," Hiro asked while they were coming close to the hospital. He had to query further. It was odd to him that Baymax would volunteer for it.

"Yes, but I am sure your friend would appreciate a medical aid," the puffy robot argued. The teenager shrugged, not able to argue with that. Kristoph did make it out to be like he had problems with getting employees, so the more the better. They entered inside the hospital, where it showed that the place was crowded today. A lot of people were having problems medically it appeared, Baymax barely did one scan on the general room, each scan showing various medical issues within each person.

"Your blood pressure has increased. Are you okay?" Baymax questioned. Hiro barely heard him over the sound of all the noise, though his main focus was getting to GoGo right now. They made their way to the stairwell, doubting they would be able to get on the elevators, though this time Hiro was helping his robotic friend up the steps.

"Yeah! I couldn't be happier!" he smirked while pulling Baymax along, though when they entered the hallway on their designated floor, they could see a much calmer atmosphere up here than downstairs. The two made their way to their friend's hospital room.

Inside, the room was heavily illuminated from the blinds being all open. It did make the bleak white colours appear all the more comforting than they normally did. When the two entered, they found no one else but Honey Lemon beside GoGo's bedside.

"Hiro! Thank goodness, you had us worried," Honey Lemon greeted him. She seemed a lot better than yesterday, though clearly she hadn't left GoGo alone.

"You mean had YOU worried," GoGo chuckled. She had pretty much come to terms with what was happening to her leg. Honey Lemon was there to try and keep her cheered up, which she welcomed.

"What do you mean?" Hiro questioned confusedly. He wondered what he had done to worry any of his friends.

"Yeah. You just left and never came back. Fred told us you weren't feeling good," the blonde girl explained. She had become worried when Fred explained that Hiro was so depressed that he wanted to be away from everyone. Given the situation, it did seem like a somewhat selfish act. Hiro raised an eyebrow, pulling out his cell phone and looking at the screen. He had missed a lot of messages and calls yesterday. He forgot he had silenced his phone when visiting Tadashi's grave.

"Sorry about that… uh, where is everyone?" Hiro asked while approaching GoGo's bedside.

"Mom went to get some of my things from home and the others went home late last night. Honestly, I'm surprised they stayed as long as they did," GoGo commented. She felt weird having all her friends giving her this much support. Just then, Hiro pulled out the envelope for those in the room to see.

"How about the next time they visit they see you with both of your legs," Hiro joked. The two girls were wondering why he was so happy. The joke felt kind of grim until GoGo opened the envelope. Hiro watched her freeze in awe at inside the enveloped. He could swear he saw her eyes showing her joy.

"W-wh-what?! Hi-Hiro?" she stammered out, at a loss for words. Hiro rubbed the back of his head, having a small smile, finding her reaction kind of cute. He suddenly got pulled into a tight hug by Honey Lemon.

"You're amazing, Hiro! How'd you get the money?" Honey Lemon eagerly begged for him to tell, but he knew it was better to keep that a secret about how he made a deal with a gentleman to get the money. It was odd and he doubted they would believe him one bit. He broke the embrace.

"I just sold some equipment of mine from my workshop. Nothing I can't replace," Hiro lied. He was normally horrible at lying, though being reminded of that slightly disturbing night last night seemed to shake the fear into him. With the money in hand, he assumed GoGo would be able to get into the operating room in a couple of hours.

"Thank you… Hiro."


	10. Crush

It had been about a week since the operation to save GoGo's leg had been performed, and ever since then, Hiro and Baymax had been spending pretty much every day over at her home. Today, the teenage boy was watching a movie alongside his two friends. GoGo's leg was still in a cast that had signatures written on it from all of their friends. The movie wasn't anything special though. It was an old horror movie that at least did provide a decent amount of laughs.

"I have a hard time believing that a simple knife wound to a foot would result in that much blood," Baymax commented on the odd ending of the movie where the main character had gotten stabbed by the killer hiding under the bed apparently.

"Looked more like ketchup anyway," GoGo chuckled while Hiro got up and removed the movie from the DVD player. Her home was pretty nice and her mother was alright with him hanging out so much lately. In two days the cast was going to be removed from her leg, so she could begin the rehab to try and get it back to full use. In the meantime it did give her the chance to work on plans she had for her bikes. Hiro didn't hesitate to offer help for that as well, and needless to say he did give some good ideas, but until she got through her rehab, she wouldn't be able to test them.

"Y'know, Hiro, it's nice having someone to help, but it's kind of weird…" GoGo started. He looked at her confusedly while putting the DVD back with the rest of the other ones on the nearby shelf.

"What do you mean?" the teenager quirked, wondering what she was saying. Baymax was scanning Hiro, noticing an elevated heart rate and increase in blood pressure, both of which were odd and peaking his curiosity, since they had been happening so often lately. GoGo shrugged while leaning back.

"I mean, you were one of the last people I expected to be hanging around me this much. It's not a bad thing, but I figured Honey Lemon would be the one helping a lot," the raven haired girl admitted. Between Hiro and Honey Lemon, she expected her blonde friend to be the one spending all their time over at her home. It was nice to her, all things considered.

"It's not any trouble. I like helping out. It's great to hang out with you too" he claimed. Baymax nodding in agreement once he finished scanning his friend.

"It is also proven that people do not notice some pains when distracted," the puffy robot stated. GoGo rolled her eyes. Baymax made it out to be like Hiro was a distraction, but she felt calm and relaxed more so than she ever had before. Hiro, however, looked at his cellphone and saw the time. It was nearing 11am in the morning.

"We gotta go, but we'll be back later," the teenage boy claimed they had to go for now, though she knew they will be back in a couple hours as per usual the last week.

"Heh, alright. See ya then," GoGo bid him goodbye, though before he left, he felt his arm get grabbed. She pulled him into a hug. Hiro was startled. It was rare for her to do this. Usually she was the one to be forced into hugs. He had a small blush, assuming she was just expressing her thanks, though Hiro broke the embrace.

"Uh-uhh… ye-yeah, bye!" he stammered out before grabbing Baymax's hand and leaving GoGo's home, though once they left her living room, she rubbed her head.

"I must be losing my mind…" GoGo spoke to the empty room.

As Hiro and Baymax made their way outside, the young boy's mind was being crammed full of various thoughts. He couldn't think straight again.

"Would you like to see the scans?" Baymax questioned, snapping him from his daydreaming. Hiro just shook his head. Ever since GoGo's surgery, whenever they spent time over, he had the medical aid take a bunch of scans of her limb each hour to make sure it was alright.

"O-Only if there is something wrong with them…" Hiro shook his head, aware he was probably being worried over nothing. He took out his cellphone, hitting speed dial to a certain number as the two were just wandering the streets like they hadn't gotten a clear direction on where to go yet.

"Hello, my new associate," Kristoph's familiar voice answered on the phone.

"Hey, Mister Hartig. I-I'm ready to start working," he claimed. Baymax stayed quiet, aware that this was going to be the first day of their new employment.

"Excellent! We finished processing you yesterday. Come to 502 Lynbrook Road. I'll be waiting for you there," Kristoph exclaimed, sounding quite happy to have him ready. Hiro hung up, sighing nervously, knowing they had to get there soon. They could see the cable car coming to a stop up ahead.

"Come on, I'm kind of excited," Hiro claimed. Today had been off to an odd start as the two boarded the tram. Baymax however was noticing a familiar pattern through the past week during his secretive scans on Hiro.

"Hiro, I am growing concerned with your blood pressure. It keeps rising erratically with your pulse for the last week," Baymax voiced his active concerns. Hiro was sitting in front of him on the cable car that was going along. It was going to be a while for them to arrive to their destination.

"My blood pressure?" he quirked, not noticing much himself.

"Yes. You get excited whenever we are at GoGo's. It is cause for alarm. At this rate it could lead to other bad symptoms, such as…" Baymax tried to continue, but Hiro blurted something out, interrupting.

"Whoa, whoa! Al-alright, I know the symptoms, but… my blood pressure is related to just how I feel for her. Don't get worried about me," he insisted, looking at his dear friend of a robot, hesitantly coughing.

"It isn't that I'm afraid to tell the truth behind it, but I kind of… I dunno, have a crush on her. I've not been able to get her off my mind for the last couple weeks." Hiro explained simply that he liked GoGo, he was wanting Baymax to keep it secret, but the big robot tilted his head.

"Hmm… I cannot find any symptoms for 'crush'. I shall make a note of it in my memory based off your symptoms," Baymax claimed.

"No, no! Baymax, no! Look, we'll be at Kristoph's soon. Just please delete that!" Hiro pleaded. The puffy robot patted his head, trying to reassure that it was fine.

"I do not feel comfortable ignoring symptoms that pose a threat to your heart," he claimed. The raven haired boy rested his head on the white robot that was sitting beside him. He was, as before, like a big pillow feeling soft and calming just to the touch. He appreciated Baymax for that. Though the young boy wanted to focus on work right now.

"My hearts fine…I'm more worried about my mind..."


	11. Amethyst Flower

Hiro and Baymax had rode on the tram for about an hour. It was pretty relaxing throughout the whole ride. At last though they neared their destination. They climbed off the cable car. They seemed to be within a very heavy business district. The young boy knew about this but never really ventured to this part of town. If he needed to go to a shopping district he usually headed to a mall, but either way this place did come off as quite crowded.

"Oh, man… how are we going to find Kristoph? We don't even know a single one of his jobs…" Hiro declared, annoyed, though Baymax tapped his shoulder with one of his puffy fingers.

"Hiro, I do believe that matches your ring," he stated. Hiro was confused by the statement at first, but he looked down at the purple gem of the ring that had a flower pattern on it. He could see then on one side of a building, there existed the exact same symbol below that was a small sign.

"Amethyst flowers…" the young boy read out what he could, not able to read the rest of the sign due to very old age destroying the letters. It must have been important if Kristoph was wealthy enough to afford a lot of odd things. Hiro had no idea what to anticipate as the two approached, entering inside the building. The entrance itself seemed pretty calm. One worker stood behind a counter, inside of a very empty room that was painted a calming shade of blue.

"Hiro! Welcome," Kristoph's voice rung out they saw him exiting from the nearby doorway. He was confused to see Baymax though.

"Hello, I am Baymax," the robot greeted in his happy tone.

"My, I didn't expect you to bring a friend. Care to explain yourself for this, Hiro?" the gentleman in the red suit said, looking a bit displeased. Hiro knew he probably should have called ahead of time, not sure what the hiring policy was for robots though.

"He's a medical specialist robot. I figured he could help," the raven haired boy explained nervously. The disapproving glare of Kristoph felt like he was being shaken internally.

"Hm… alright then. Let me see how good he is. I request an immediate examination on myself," he requested. Baymax nodded, beginning to scan him, not one to turn down the demand for a scan, though while scanning Kristoph's body, the scan picked up a lot of various things.

"Scan complete. My diagnosis is you are not sick, but you have various scars on your body, the worst seeming to be on your right arm, but the injury appears to have a spread pattern like a firearm," Baymax elaborated from what he could get from the scan. Hiro was in awe. Did the gentleman really have all these injuries underneath his clothing? Kristoph gained a small smirk.

"My… quite good. I was shot with a shotgun three years ago, you see. It is a miracle that I am able to move this arm, really. Hunting accidents are a pain, aren't they?" the blonde man chuckled like it was a funny memory, but Hiro knew there wasn't anywhere to hunt in San Fransokyo. There weren't many forests and the ones that did exist, no one was permitted to hunt in. Before they could query further, the gentleman began to lead the two through the door behind the counter.

"Alright, I'll try and process your cohort. But for now, let me welcome you to one of my smaller divisions of my businesses," Kristoph stated. Hiro's eyes widened to see a lot of people who were working on various tasks. Some were working on robotics, others were welding away parts, and some were doing something with packages, be it delivering or creating.

"You see, this is our electronic works. I suppose the best way to explain it is to say it… we simply get the request and we assemble it," he elaborated what this business specifically did. Kristoph clapped his hands, gaining every one of the workers' attentions and making them stop what they were doing.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I want you all to know that we have two new members joining our family today! I want you to meet Hiro Hamada and Baymax. Give them our friendly motto for a welcome," Kristoph ordered after introducing the two. Baymax did do a small scan on the room, not really paying much attention to the practical mini speech.

"Amethysts bloom no matter what! Treat people with respect, even if they don't respect you!" the entire workshop roared. Hiro could feel his ear drums aching. This was coming off suspicious a bit to him how well in line they were. It made him question how good of a boss Kristoph was. This was looking like it was going to be a pleasant experience. To work off his debt in an electronics assembly area was perfect. However his train of thought was interrupted by another shout by the gentleman in red.

"Exactly! And I expect you to treat these two with respect, too! I'll be in my office. Help get them settled in," Kristoph ordered. With that loud announcement finished, everyone began to get back to work as he walked away, leaving the two newest workers in there alone.

"This is… amazing, Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed. It felt odd, but he felt entirely energized from that roaring motto for some reason. Imagining having so many people's respect and treating one another like family felt great.

"I do not know how I can be of use in an assembly line," Baymax commented, but Hiro knew that his robotic friend was great here. In case of an on work injury, anyone could just go to him for help.

"Hey! Please come get on the line, we need another pair of hands welding here," one of the workers spoke, calling to the young boy. Hiro nodded, running over to begin helping. It had been a while since he messed with blow torches or the like, but tools were tools. He would get a hand on them eventually. He noticed the people varied in mood. Some looked outright miserable and others looked happier than ever. Hiro brushed it off like it was just them having woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but there was a clear cut down the middle between them.

After spending two hours welding, putting together various machine parts together mostly, the welding was done, and said part was packaged and carried away.

"Hey kid, Kristoph's got his first job ready for you," one of his co-workers claimed. Hiro scratched his head, assuming this was supposed to be his job. He saw Baymax with a practical small line in front of him of various people, getting quick check-ups. Baymax had been helping a lot already with each person.

"Uh, thanks," Hiro muttered, going off to see what Kristoph wanted with him. The more he tried to figure out about his boss, the more confused he got. When he entered into the office, he could see a bold wooden desk sitting in the room, behind it being two full book shelves, but the room itself looked nice. Kristoph was sitting in a chair at the desk. A small box that was heavily wrapped in tape was resting on the table.

"You wanted to give me my first job?" Hiro greeted his boss. Kristoph nodded, having his hand full with a newspaper.

"Yes, you see this package? I need you to drop it off. We have a bunch of small businesses. Everyone has small jobs to handle, so can you take this to 403 Pinebrook Road?" he explained. That was the job in a nutshell, but Hiro picked up the box. It felt heavy, he had no idea what was in it.

"Who am I taking it too?" he asked.

"Well… he's a good client who always pays well. In advance, when you get near the right area, he'll contact you, so don't worry," Kristoph explained. Hiro hesitantly left the office, having a strong hunch his boss was getting sick of introducing him to the basics.

"Baymax! C'mon, we have a package to deliver," Hiro said, Baymax waving from his position before leaving the small line in front of him. The people looked saddened by that, but they knew he had to go. The two left the area. Hiro wondered how the package target would be able to get hold of him. Either way, it was odd.

"Let's hurry with this, Baymax."


	12. Delivery

Hiro and Baymax had been walking for a short time. The young boy was carrying the package in his hands. He was unsure what was in it. He chuckled, imagining if Fred was here, he would make some comment about X-Ray vision. It did sound tempting to know what was within the package, but they couldn't mess up their first job.

"Hiro, we have reached our destination, but…" Baymax stopped Hiro when he was getting distracted by his thoughts. Hiro looked at the robot confusedly, noticing a sidewalk where the only buildings nearby seemed all closed. Either they were for sale or just foreclosed upon.

"Huh… did we get the wrong address?" he asked, but Baymax didn't have a map of the whole city built in. Hiro made a mental note that maybe to upgrade his information to have one, though before they could do anything, Hiro's cell phone began ringing he pulled it out of his pocket, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" he answered, hearing the sound of someone taking in deep breaths after running a marathon.

"Who are you?" a raspy toned voice spoke, sounding strained and tired. Kristoph had described the person that was to receive the parcel as the one who would contact him when he got close.

"I-I'm Hiro. Are you the man the package is for?" Hiro responded, hearing that same hard breathing which disturbed him.

"…Kristoph picks them young, I see. Head to the second building's garage," the voice ordered. Hiro gave Baymax an unsure look, insisting for him to be on guard in case something did go wrong. The two began to do as ordered. They had to go around the back of the buildings to reach the garages. It seemed like some hidden storage area.

"Come inside…" he continued his instructions.

"How about you come outside and get it," Hiro retorted. It didn't look safe. The garage door was wide open, but there was nothing but darkness inside. The man's tone began to change to a more agitated breathing.

"I… I am afraid I do not feel safe. Place it down in front of the garage, I'll send one of my servants to get it," he stated. The phone call ended just like that. Hiro pocketed his cellphone, muttering to himself. He wanted to argue that he was the one not feeling safe here, but he carefully did as ordered, resting the package in front of the eerie darkness. They began to hear an odd scraping sound with light tapping that got slowly louder and louder. They saw something standing there. The best way to describe it was presumably a robotic creature that had green glowing eyes, and one big arm that had three metal claws at the end of it. The other arm seemed normal, but it looked like it was assembled by a heap of random junkyard parts. The rust colour stained a lot of its body.

"Hello," Baymax greeted, seeing the robot reach down and pick up the package, doing its best to bow. It palmed something to them. Hiro quickly took whatever it was holding out to them, mostly out of fear that it was going to try to hurt them. It was another envelope filled with a collection of 50 dollar bills. With that the robot went back inside, the garage door slamming shut loudly behind it.

"What was up with that?" Hiro asked Baymax while they were leaving the empty neighbourhood while counting the money. There was a total of 750 dollars within it, which made him question the value of that package.

"Hmm… I do not know, Hiro, but judging by the phone call, it appears that man was agoraphobic," the puffy robot stated from what he could gather with the minimal information. That would explain why the man on the phone claimed to be afraid and had his own robotic servants as he called them.

"He was afraid of the outside? Man, Kristoph has weird friends…" Hiro claimed.

"I do believe our friends qualify for strange," Baymax commented. This made Hiro snicker, shaking his head. To him, his friends were perfect, though in a sense they probably were weird to most people. The two headed back off for the workshop, to get back to work and to turn over the money they received.

It didn't take long for them to arrive back to the electronics shop. When the two entered inside, they went straight for Kristoph's office. However, the red suited gentleman was on the phone. He waved a hand to the two, giving them a motion to wait there a moment.

"Hm, yes I see… I'll see to it, the family knows," he said hanging up the phone before he got out of his chair looking quite annoyed.

"Hiro, please be the light to my newly attained dark mood," Kristoph requested. Hiro presented the envelope which he took beginning to peruse and count out each individual bill

"750… alright, everything is in order. You two did well for a first job, but I suppose it wasn't anything hard. Did Michael give you trouble?" Kristoph inquired. It was safe to presume the agoraphobic man was Michael.

"He, uh… well, I guess not intentionally," the raven haired boy stated.

"Is something the matter, Mister Hartig?" Baymax attempted to look further into the matter of what was aggravating their boss. He shook his head before adjusting his glasses.

"It is a matter I must attend to alone. I was called by my associate on the police force, Chief Armstrong. He said that a body was found and I need to come in to try and help identify it," Kristoph elaborated to what was depressing him. There was a possibility that one of their co-workers had died. It seemed like the gentleman took this business motto to heart, the treat everyone like family deal. Hiro did admire the gentleman's modesty in the matter, but he still couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"Please, Hamada. I implore you, do not be afraid of other family members. They can always be trusted. But you still need to watch your back," Kristoph claimed, but he seemed like this metaphorical family business was beginning to get to him. If there was a murder, it was something to definitely be worried of.

"We will. Thank you, Kristoph. Do you have any other job for me today?" Hiro asked while Baymax was performing a secretive scan on Kristoph. He could tell by increased blood flow in parts of the brain that the gentleman was in pain, and apparently a lot of it.

"No. I dare say you should go home while it is still day light out. Please arrive early tomorrow," he requested. Hiro nodded, understanding. He and Baymax went on ahead, leaving the electronic workshop like they had been ordered to do. For a first day on the job, they felt like it was simple, but complicated at the same time.

"Well… how about you head on home without me right now? I'll stop by GoGo's to check up on her. I'll catch up afterwards," Hiro suggested.

"Yes, Hiro. Please mind your blood pressure, from the 'crush' symptoms. They can lead to blood clots if your blood pressure stays high too long," Baymax gave a nod, but warned him. The teenager just groaned at that.

"I told you to forget that!" he reminded, slightly embarrassed as the two began to head in separate directions.

Since there wasn't a cable car available, Hiro decided to try and take the shortest route he could think of to GoGo's home, though he anticipated that Honey Lemon was perhaps there right now, though during his walk, he felt like he had gotten lost a little. He still had to get used to this part of town if he was going to come here regularly for his own job. Right now the young boy stood in a small dirt lot that looked pretty well kept, but there was a lot of fences around it. Hiro pulled his cellphone out to try and pull up a small map online, but his phone had no reception. It was completely down for some reason.

"Huh… maybe something's blocking the reception," Hiro could only think, but couldn't see any reason for that, though he suddenly felt a strong throbbing pain overwhelm his head. He heard a loud clunk noise as he fell onto his knees and collapsed onto the ground, a pipe falling beside him. He wasn't able to see straight. All he heard was a light tapping noise, and felt his body being dragged across the ground. Before he fell unconscious.


	13. Chase

Hiro was groggy. His vision was blurry. The young boy groaned, lying against a wall in some dark place. His head was killing him. It hurt immensely like it was three times worse than a regular headache. He reached up to the area that was throbbing in pain, though he felt something damp and wet. He looked down at his fingers, noticing blood that had come from his head. Someone had gone out of their way to sneak up on him and smack him with a pipe and drag him away. Hiro had no idea where he was. The young boy looked around his surroundings. It seemed like he was in an alley. There was nothing of interest there beyond minimal lights shining down from windows way up above.

"Wh-what happened to me?" Hiro muttered to himself, desperately rummaging around his pockets. He got out his cellphone, forcing himself off the ground. His legs felt numb and he could see a small puddle of blood from where his head wound had been bleeding. Hiro looked at his phone while leaning on the nearby wall. The time was 4am in the morning. He had missed about five calls and had three text messages, though they were from various people. He did notice that half of the missed calls were from GoGo.

"Ohh… I… I gotta call someone…" Hiro muttered, trying to call for the first number he had on speed dial that he could remember. His memory overall was fuzzy. He remembered leaving work yesterday after a package delivery.

"Pick up… pick up…" the raven haired boy pleaded. His cellphone's reception was quite poor at the moment, but it was better than nothing. Finally the ringing stopped and a tired voice answered.

"Hiro?" Wasabi spoke, sounding tired and annoyed at once.

"Wasabi! S-sorry for waking you up so late…" the teenager groaned. His head throbbed while he tried to walk out of the alley, though when he got out of it, he only saw the empty streets around him that were being illuminated by the streetlights.

"It's fine. Baymax said you never came back home. What's going on?" Wasabi questioned, worried for his friend's wellbeing. Hiro didn't know what to say of the situation. He didn't know if it was an accident or not, though it was safe to assume an attempted murder on Hiro's life had taken place yesterday when he was alone.

"Look, Wasabi I don't know what happened, but what I do know is I was attacked! My head's got a wound in it and I only just woke up. I need you to come get me," Hiro explained to the best of his ability what it was, though he felt off like his sixth sense was going off. Wasabi was shocked to hear this.

"What?! Dang it, I knew I should've listened to GoGo… Fred told us that you were going through some personal stuff, and not to worry," Wasabi apologized, partially blaming himself for listening to their comic book loving friend.

"You did the right thing…" the young boy stopped mid-sentence noticing a few of the street lights going off. The phone call was beginning to go to static. Something was interrupting the signal.

"Wha-iro-an't-er-you…" Wasabi's voice cut out a lot.

"Wasabi? Wasabi! Listen, if you can hear me, get your armour on a track me down! Something's after me!" Hiro exclaimed. His phone lost all signal after that. The reception was gone. Hiro watched the lights in buildings go out, though only the first and second floors losing power. The street lights losing power as well. He heard a loud clanking noise, suddenly. Hiro bit his lip, seeing it. His vision was well adjusted to the darkness by now.

"What… what are you?" the young boy spoke, his voice shaking to match his internal fear, which he did his best to hide. He saw some weird robotic monster that looked all too familiar. Both of its arms had three long sharp metal claws on it. The rust colour that stained all of its body was familiar, too. This machine however was crawling on all fours and those metal claws had more than rust on them.

Hiro ran away from the robotic monster, but it then gave chase. Hiro could hear its metal claws scraping the ground hard while chasing him down on all fours. Hiro was wondering why there was no one outside, and better yet why there was no one around at all. He was unsure why the robot wanted to hurt him, but Hiro was terrified either way. His mind was racing with too many thoughts that it wasn't helping his still going headache. Hiro could only think that the robotic monster had some form of jamming device that interrupted simple electronics. Suddenly, while he was running for his life, Hiro tripped, falling face first onto the ground. A garbage can stood near where he fell.

"Ow…!" Hiro rolled over to see the robot lunge at him. He quickly reached up and grabbed a lid from the nearby garbage can, using it as a shield. The claws of the robot dug right through it and got stuck. Hiro could hear its horrific shrieking. He shoulder tackled the safest part of the lid, knocking it onto its back. The robot quickly recovered, but it didn't move. Its glowing green eyes glared at its target like an animal hunting its prey. Hiro stared back, he had ran for so long that he couldn't be able to go any farther. His legs were too weak and his energy was all gone. The robot swung its left claws at him.

"No! Stop!" Hiro tried to block, but that trashcan lid didn't protect him this time. The claws dug around through and stabbed him in the side, knocking him down. His head rung out in pain with the pavement. When it collided, all he could do was lay there, taking in slow breaths that he presumed to be his last.

"Hey! Get off him!" an all too familiar voice rung out. The robotic monster looked behind itself, locking at Wasabi who was standing there in his green armour. The armour mostly covered his chest and forearms. The buff boy was a little unnerved to see his good friend in this condition. The robotic monster stood up on its back legs, extending its arms out to its sides, screeching. In comparison it was almost twice the size of Wasabi. Running wasn't an option, though. The robot swung at him, Wasabi's plasma blades coming out of the forearms of his armour. He quickly blocked it with them.

"Knock it off!" he quickly broke the guard of the robot before jabbing forward, stabbing it clear in the chest. The plasma blades did good work cutting things up. For some reason though this robot did take some effort to slice up. Wasabi had it stunned now. He used his other blade to slash its lower body, cutting the robot in half. He threw the upper half aside, hearing it clank and clatter to the ground. He retracted his plasma blades, running over to Hiro.

"Hey, hey, Hiro! Are you still with me?" Wasabi asked, shaking him lightly to try and make sure he was awake. Hiro nodded, groaning while being helped up.

"Ye-yeah… just… please, get me back home…"


	14. Treatment

Wasabi had carried Hiro home. He had got some blood on his green armour, but that was nothing that couldn't be easily washed off, though after Wasabi had gotten him home, all he could do was let Baymax treat him while he got out of his green armour.

"Ughh… thanks for the help, Wasabi…" Hiro groaned while Baymax was spraying his stabbed side with disinfectant spray. He groaned as it came into contact with his open wound. It felt like someone had lit him on fire. Baymax had already treated the head wound by cleaning it the best he could and patching it up.

"Anytime man."

"Would you like me to contact the others?" the puffy robot offered to contact the others. Wasabi didn't mind the idea, but Hiro didn't want them to see him in this condition.

"N-no, Baymaax, I'll be fi…"

"Our friends have been contacted," Baymax stated. Hiro groaned, rubbing his forehead. He was letting his mind think calmly, wondering what he could tell them. He didn't want anyone to know about his debt to Kristoph. Wasabi was letting the medical robot do his job. He wasn't the best around blood as it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Ugh… thanks, Baymax…" Hiro muttered, not having energy or motivation to argue right now when Baymax offered to contact their friends. There was little to no chance stopping him. Wasabi shook his head, watching how natural those two interacted. It was like the medical robot was really not a robot right now. All he could do was make sure that Hiro's Aunt Cass didn't walk in or find out about this. Baymax began to work on bandaging his side.

About thirty minutes later, the others had arrived, Wasabi having let them inside. They looked to be varying degrees of awake. Needless to say they were shocked to see Hiro like this, sitting in his bed up against the wall with a lot of bandages on his side and some on the back of his head.

"Heh… hey guys," Hiro welcomed them to his room. It wasn't the first time they had been here, but they wish it was at a better time and under far better circumstances. The young boy saw a pair of crutches being held by GoGo, though when the cast got removed by tomorrow, she would then probably burn the items that she was using to help her walk.

"Dude, what happened?" Fred asked, seeing his friend in this condition. Hiro looked to Baymax for some kind of advice, but there was nothing. The robot wasn't good at picking up on these kind of signals.

"I… I got attacked by some freaky robot," the raven haired boy answered. That was the best way to describe it.

"I had to chop it in half to get it to stop moving," Wasabi added. It was somewhat horrific, but all things considered, the atmosphere was what made it disturbing.

"It was just some robot gone rouge. It's nothing to worry about," Hiro tried to brush it off, though he was lying entirely. That robot looked all too familiar, though he never could figure out who hit him with that pipe. He assumed it was work related, though he wanted to keep that secret if he could, but the more he tried, the harder for him it became.

"Yeah, because people design junkyard monsters on a daily basis…" GoGo sarcastically said while getting a piece of chewing gum. From what she heard the monster was like that. He rubbed his head, starting to mentally wonder what was up with his employment.

"Hiro, you said you got knocked out and dragged to that part of town. Can you recall anything?" Honey Lemon requested. She was looking pretty well rested for this time of the night. Hiro didn't want to worry them with unproven theories. It would make him look paranoid.

"I… I told Baymax to go home while I went to GoGo's. I can't remember much more than that…" Hiro lied. He didn't want to get his friends involved in his own debt. There was a silence surrounding the group. They looked at him, doubtful of the story. His own nervousness and body language gave away the oddity. Wasabi remembered that panicked phone call, aware that he had definitely gotten knocked out by someone.

"I believe Hiro needs rest, since he is suffering from a concussion. I would be grateful if one of you could stay to monitor him," Baymax broke the silence, explaining the diagnosis other than bad wounds that would at best become scars. He insisted that one of his friends should stay, though it didn't make sense since he was a medical robot himself, though they could assume he was worried his scans could miss something, but clearly Hiro wanted to not deal with his own issue alone.

"I'll hang out," GoGo didn't hesitate to offer, having a small smile. The others found her volunteering odd, but they didn't complain. Extra sleep was a nice offer to them.

"We'll catch up with you guys later, take it easy," Fred declared, before beginning to leave.

"Call if you need us," Honey Lemon smiled, her mind giving her a good idea what GoGo was up to. Wasabi didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his friends before the blonde woman dragged him out the door. Baymax was glad that all of them cared, at least, though that awkward silence was taking over again. The two of them looked to one another.

"So… what part were you lying about?" GoGo wanted him to tell the truth. She could tell easily when he was lying. Hiro had a nervous tick whenever he lied, and that was tapping his fingers on something. This time it was his own leg.

"…Someone tried to kill me… err, I guess two people tried to kill me…" Hiro answered. He had to assume it was two people. The man who owned those rusted robots was terrified of the outside world, so he doubted he could go out of his way to assault him with a pipe. GoGo shook her head. Thinking about it alone for some reason was making her angry.

"Do you think this has some relation to our work for Mister Hartig?" Baymax quirked, gaining a startled glare from Hiro.

"Baymax!" he growled, wishing that the robot had some sense to pick up on his own attempts to keep it secretive.

"Work? Hartig? Look, can you just please tell me the truth?" GoGo demanded. The teenage boy looked down at the floor. Seeing the cast on her leg struck nothing but guilt within his heart. A voice in the back of his head screaming at him, forcing him to talk. He didn't want to lie anymore. He did all of this for her so far to save her leg.

"…I'll tell you the truth."


	15. Confessions

Hiro was thinking on where to begin. GoGo was sitting across from him on that computer chair, and Baymax was recharging standing idly nearby. The young boy was gaining a quick headache trying to decide on how to begin the complicated tale.

"Well, you see back when you got admitted to the hospital? I kind of listened in when the doctor told you about your leg. I got desperate and the man we saved from the car wreck found me and he knew I was a hero!" Hiro started explaining that how Kristoph found him was through police help, which did make him fearful of what kind of connections the gentleman had, but Kristoph seemed like a glorified hero to him in a sense.

"What does this guy have to do with my leg?" GoGo chimed while rubbing her sore leg.

"He… no, I mean I lied to you. I didn't sell any of my tools at my workshop. I borrowed a big loan to pay for your surgery, in trade I became one of Kristoph's employees. Baymax has been helping me out, but ever since I started working for him things have gotten kind of crazier," Hiro declared. He was going to be honest in this conversation; the more he talked, the tenser he felt. This did make that nagging voice in the back of his head become silent, now that he was getting it all out of his mouth. He was hoping this could be kept secret between them.

"What?" GoGo muttered, somewhat stunned. She felt upset hearing what he had done to get the money she needed. There was an odd anger boiling her blood while guilt was taking apart her heart. She did her best to restrain herself while another two questions emerged in her thoughts.

"What did you do that for? It wasn't your responsibility to help me," the raven haired girl requested. This was the most awkward conversation she had in a while. The atmosphere had been thrown around in many directions. Hiro looked away from her out the window. It was still dark outside. He was feeling depressed, remembering the accident that started this all.

"I did it, because… it's my fault you needed surgery anyway! I turned the car that way and it hurt you! It was my responsibility… I just had to find some way to make it up to you!" Hiro claimed that he had done it out of guilt, mostly for the last few weeks. She had been on his mind so much that he couldn't tell if it was just guilt anymore.

"…Hiro…" GoGo got up from the chair and went to take a seat beside him on the bed. He could tell she was becoming sympathetic with him. It seemed to calm her down. It felt nice now that he was being honest.

"I'm sorry. But it's not your fault. I didn't pay attention… I was too focused on getting ahead. Even if it was your fault, I couldn't stay mad at you," GoGo stated. Hiro was amazed that she seemed to forgive him for this. He began a mental note to claim his bet money from Fred later, but he wondered if she really was this fine with the accident.

"Why have you been spending so much time with me, then?" GoGo went onto her final question. Baymax could see Hiro's blood pressure going haywire, which began to cause trouble again judging by his scan.

"Um… B-Baymax said it'd be best to stay near someone after surgery?" Hiro attempted to lie.

"I have no recollection of this," Baymax said. His close friend had a very piercing glare right now, but the puffy robot paid it no mind. Hiro looked back to GoGo, seeing her eyes focused solely on him.

"Please, Hiro. You said you'd tell me the truth," she reminded him. He was beginning to blush, lacking much control over the matter. He bit his lip, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.

"Be-because, you drive me crazy. For the last month nearly you've been the only thing on my mind. I'd do anything for you. That's why I did all this to help," Hiro froze up. He had to force his vocal cords to speak. He loved spending time with her the past week, helping to take care of her. GoGo kept her mouth closed, looking to Baymax since the robot appeared to have something to add.

"Hiro is suffering from an odd condition. It is referred to as the crush disease, though the symptoms seem to be only related to his blood pressure," Baymax stated. Hiro didn't even argue with him over deleting that or not. GoGo got the full picture now, covering her eyes and thinking.

"I-I'm sorry, GoGo!" Hiro spoke up, "I know I sound stupid to do this, but I…"

"You have feelings for me?" GoGo finished for him, refocusing the topic to the hidden force behind his judgement for the last few weeks. Hiro gulped, feeling some harder atmosphere taking over that reminded him to be careful with his words.

"Ye-yeah… Seeing you injured, and seeing how upset you were when you thought you might have lost your leg… I felt like I was dying. I understand if you hate hearing it, bu-but I love you!" Hiro exclaimed. He really was feeling his own blood pressure make his heart race erratically. All he could do was close his eyes tight.

Hiro felt an all too familiar embrace instead of an expected painful blow to his body. He opened one of his eyes slowly. GoGo had her arms wrapped around him.

"G…GoGo?"

"Alright…" she muttered as she pulled herself away some. Her hands still on his shoulders.

"Wh-what's alright?" he responded, not sure whether to be happy or terrified.

"I'll give this a chance," GoGo stated, deciding to give this relationship a chance between the two of them. Hiro had done so much for her. That thoughtful innocent charm of his, and the need to always aid his friends, he deserved the chance. Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Re-really?!" he sighed a breath of relief.

"On two conditions," she smirked. His tense fear came back.

"One, if I don't like this remotely, we end it. And two… I want to help you," GoGo explained what her conditions were.

"You would like to accompany us on our job?" Baymax did have to question the safety of this. She nodded, that was exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah! It sounds exciting, really. Besides, it's my leg you guys got in debt over," GoGo declared, though that was a sentence she never thought she would utter in her life. Hiro looked like all the pain had been taken out of his body. He was relaxed and still holding her hand in his.

"Well… sure. I'd love to have you around more," he agreed to the conditions, thinking it wouldn't be much to convince Kristoph to take her on, since he wanted workers anyway. GoGo chuckled, seeing how red Hiro's face was.

"Once I get my cast off tomorrow, I'll start helping," she claimed, though Hiro was grateful for her will to help, but he had one question on his mind.

"Should we tell the others? About, well… us?" Hiro offered. He wanted to share the information with his friends since Baymax knew already. GoGo shook her head.

"No. If this goes horribly wrong, I'd prefer they think we began hating each other for no reason," GoGo said. He lightly laughed, unsure whether she was serious or not. He couldn't envision hating her remotely. Hiro knew he had to explain to her how Kristoph's business worked. For now, though, the two spent their time talking back and forth.

"This is going to be great…"


	16. Cast Removed

It was around 10am right now. Hiro found himself at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room beside Baymax. They were waiting for GoGo since she was getting her cast removed, though the raven haired boy was on the phone.

"I beg you, Hiro, I do not like jokes of that matter…" Kristoph's voice said, having been listening to the explanation of what had happened to him yesterday.

"I'm not kidding, Kristoph. Michael's robots tried to kill me after someone knocked me out," Hiro continued his claim. Thankfully the only other person in the waiting room was an elderly man, who had been here so long that he was deep asleep. Hiro could hear the audible anger from his boss.

"I knew he wasn't all there in the head. Think you can meet me near Michael's home?" the gentleman asked. He already was forgiving him for being late after he asked Hiro to come early, mostly because he had been assaulted violently.

"I will, sir, but… uh, I need to tell you, I'm bringing over someone else to help out," Hiro explained, waiting nervously for a response. He was glad GoGo had insisted on helping. In fact, he assumed if he had turned her down she would still force her hand into helping.

"My, at this rate I may have to give you a promotion for recruiting workers… though there isn't much room to promote someone who already is in great debt to me," Kristoph admitted. He was thankful, but clearly it sounded like he had been dealing with a lot of personal annoyances.

"Please, don't remind me. We'll be there soon," Hiro pleaded to not be reminded often of the debt. He hung up the phone, letting out an exhale of relief. Every time he tried to talk to Kristoph, he felt like he had no control of the conversation, though that might be because he overruled him. After waiting another few minutes, they saw GoGo come out from the room with the doctor beside her.

"How's it feel to have that cast off?" Hiro asked her curiously while coming over to her. Baymax was doing another secret scan on her again under the teenage boy's orders.

"It still feels like it's on my leg, even though my leg's numb," GoGo shrugged, describing what her leg currently felt like, though she did have a strong urge to put the word 'dirty' in that sentence of how her leg felt.

"Take it easy, Tomago," the doctor bid her patient farewell for now. GoGo felt a lot better now that she was out of that glorified weight and not using crutches.

"Right, we need to get to work," Hiro said. She rubbed her head. The way he said it made it sound like an odd job ahead. She didn't know what to expect. He had even told her to expect it to be weird. The three left the hospital after that. GoGo had some trouble walking straight, but her leg was slowly getting feeling back. Hiro didn't mind helping her either. He had felt more alive than ever since their talk last night to attempt a relationship.

"Would you like me to show you the scans of her leg from the past hour?" Baymax questioned since Hiro had been having him scan her secretly. He gulped as GoGo quirked an eyebrow, giving a glare at the intelligent boy.

"Baymax!"

About an hour later, the three had arrived to the location Kristoph requested them to meet him at, that all too familiar abandoned shop neighbourhood with a few homes in the area. The weather today at least was sunny, but they didn't get far into the neighbourhood before they found something already off.

"Hm? Hey is that a robot?" GoGo spoke up, seeing something easily mistakable for a small pile of random scrap metal, though Hiro recognized that familiar rust taking over most of it. He approached and carefully tapped it with his foot. The robot didn't react. He was more intimidated by them now than before, though GoGo was right. This was a robot, though what seemed to cease this one's function was presumably three gunshots. Two were in the head and one was in the chest.

"I have no recollection of this being here before," Baymax commented. The last time the two were here, it was eerily empty.

"Hiro!" they heard, seeing Kristoph approaching them. He didn't look too happy and he was carrying a small silver case in his hand.

"He-hey, Kristoph, this is the friend I told you about. Meet GoGo," Hiro greeted his employer. Kristoph adjusted his small spectacles, bowing slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tomago. I've heard much about you," the gentleman in red smirked. Hiro groaned, seeing GoGo's playful smirk. She assumed he talked about her a lot, though she hoped it wasn't nearly as much as Kristoph made it out to be.

"S-so what did you need us here for, Kristoph?" Hiro just wanted to get past his own embarrassment. Baymax however did notice something different with their boss, at least internally. His heart rate was very high, like something had upset him, but he hid it quite well.

"Well I assumed it was coincidence until you called me about your assault. As you may recall, I was summoned to verify another one of the family's death. It turned out he was killed in a very similar fashion," Kristoph elaborated. The circumstances were quite grim. The death of someone else being caused by such similar cause was a one in a million chance.

"And we are here to talk to mister Michael over this?" Baymax guessed. Their boss nodded. That was what they were doing. He grabbed one of the rings on his hand and slowly slid it off before offering it to GoGo.

"If you're going to be a member of the family, I suggest you wear this at all times," Kristoph stated. GoGo wasn't a big fan of jewellery. It felt like unnecessary extra weight or annoying trinkets that reflected sunlight. The ring she was handed had an all too familiar flower pattern within the gem. She slipped it on, since all she could do was accept it as their work uniform.

"Now… let's go pay Michael a visit."


	17. History

The group of four had approached the all too familiar back of the house. They could see the garage whose door was wide open. It still had a creepy aura coming off it. GoGo didn't seem too afraid of the home.

"Reminds me of some of the places I hung out when I was younger," GoGo admitted. The memories were slightly fond, though she doubted the atmosphere was fitting. Hiro couldn't see himself spending longer than required in this place. Baymax was scanning the house.

"There appears to be one person inside," the puffy robot claimed. Kristoph coughed, gaining their attention. He presented the silver case to Hiro, forcing him to take it. Hiro was confused though.

"What is this?" the young boy attempted to open it, but as he reached for the latch, he felt a smack on his hand retract his attempts to satisfy curiosity.

"Consider it like your first job. If Michael really is the one who sent robots to kill the family, the contents within this will cause him to desist from the matter further," Kristoph explained that whatever was inside the silver case would protect them from these murder attempts. GoGo however did have a more pressing query in her head.

"Why aren't we just calling the cops on this guy?" GoGo had to ask. Kristoph shook his head.

"I can't raise a hand toward Michael. Only Michael can raise a hand toward himself. Now look, just go deliver this, please. I am gaining quite the headache," Kristoph ordered. He planned to wait outside. Hiro and GoGo pretty much had the same thoughts to watch each other's back inside there. Baymax could tell something was strange, but not enough information was available to make a diagnosis. The three proceeded inside the dark garage, presuming that to be the entrance to get inside.

As predicted, it was hard to see inside. Hiro was using his cellphone as a flashlight.

"My scans are being interrupted by something," Baymax commented. He was feeling something odd in his programming. Something was messing with him right when they went inside.

"We'll get this over with quick," GoGo assured. Thankfully they found a door, and even better, it was unlocked. The young boy hesitantly opened the door, grabbing the knob and turning it. They entered inside, where the lights were fortunately on. Inside the home itself though, it was not a good sight. There were heaps of trash and junk lying everywhere, accompanied by metal pieces and tools. It looked like a hoarder's workshop. They heard a familiar scraping noise.

"I think that is one of Michael's servants…" Hiro commented, trying to ease any worries, though GoGo was not letting her guard down since she knew the extent of what these robots could do. They could see something coming down from nearby stairs. It was the same servant that had greeted Baymax and Hiro when they visited to drop off the package.

"Hello," Baymax greeted, once again being oblivious to the atmosphere. The robot looked unsettled like it was just roaming with no purpose. It walked away, heading to another room, its claws scraping the ground.

"Think that weirdo is upstairs?" GoGo muttered, not wanting to anger the robot, even if it wasn't in the room.

"Couldn't hurt to check," Hiro agreed. He gripped the silver case tight as the three of them tried to get upstairs. It was a tight fit for Baymax, since the staircase was small, but with some pushing and pulling, they got their robotic friend up there.

"Is this his room?" Baymax asked, seeing the first door nearby that was slightly ajar. They didn't see any harm in peeking inside to check. Hiro slowly opening it, seeing the inside of the room. It was not too well lit, though. The room was even messier than downstairs, with a few computers running inside

"Why are you here…?" Michael's raspy strained voice spoke. They could see a man in his late forties. He was sitting on a wheelchair with a blanket set on his lap. Baymax couldn't scan the man, but even a small glance could tell this man was unhealthy. He was skinny and looked near dead already.

"…We came to talk. I wanted to know why you've been killing our co-workers," Hiro cut straight to the point. He didn't feel entirely comfortable referring to his work as family. He was getting used to it though. The ill man turned around in his wheelchair, looking at the three.

"…I'll talk with you, but I request we be alone," Michael stated, willing to talk if his cohorts exited the room.

"No way," GoGo shook her head, not remotely trusting the wheelchair bound elder. Baymax put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is suffering from an extreme case of muscular atrophy, I believe," the medical aid commented the most he could tell from just looking at Michael. The sick man couldn't be a threat, even if he tried.

"I'll be fine, GoGo. Don't worry," Hiro reassured his girlfriend. One small pause, and GoGo sighed, reluctantly agreeing to the terms. She was aware if he needed their help, they will be just outside. She and Baymax left the two alone in the room. Michael didn't make any effort to move, while Hiro rested the silver case on his lap.

"…I've worked with Kristoph for eight years, ever since he was twenty," Michael began, though this seemed unrelated to why he wanted to kill everyone connected to the metaphorical family business.

"How did you become one of the family?" Hiro asked, seeing the all too familiar ring the man wore on his left hand. He looked at it like it brought nothing but bad memories.

"I remember it like it was just yesterday. I was working at an office building when my wife came to visit. She was eight months pregnant, but a gas main exploded under the building. The entire thing collapsed…" Michael continued, though his breathing became harder and rougher like his lungs were refusing to function while the memories continued. He sucked in another gasp of breath, coughing.

"I got out just fine… but she didn't. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the waiting room for what felt like days while they cut her open to try and save them both. We had a daughter, but she suffered from internal hemorrhaging. They coded her for ten minutes, but in the end, I was left alone with that little girl, and the bills," he finished his old story. Hiro could put the pieces together from there it was a similar situation. He got left to money troubles that needed help being paid.

"At first, I was happy working for him. The next thing I know, I became worthless, though Kristoph made sure I was aware, so he set me up here. He let me build robots and manage other areas of his many businesses… but I imagine once I'm gone, he'll have someone else to take over," Michael claimed while opening the silver case, looking at what was inside. He let out a sigh.

"Why are you alone? What about your daughter?" Hiro inquired. It looked like this man had lost everything he could ever have in his life. He looked ready to cry.

"That was my punishment. I was framed for being a drug user, so child protective services put her up in a foster home when she was two. That foster home eventually became her real family, and I was never allowed to see her again," Michael explained. Inside the silver case was a handgun, fully loaded, looking like it had never been used before.

"Please… please watch out for yourself, and make sure you're always useful. I'd hate to hear another life fall apart, all because of one man…" he pleaded. Hiro didn't know how to feel pity for the man. He felt anger in his heart for how he tried to kill him or try to feign ignorance, but trying to kill the family because Kristoph ruined his life made little sense to him.

"I see… thank you. And I'm sorry for what happened to you… I really am," Hiro thanked him for the warning.

"I've lived an odd life as most would describe it… but now I'd like to ask you to please leave… now," Michael put heavy emphasis on requesting him to leave. Hiro figured whatever was in that silver case had made him decide not to hurt anyone anymore. The teenager nodded while exiting the room with the story burrowed straight into his head. He closed the door behind him, looking left and right to see his two cohorts again.

"Are you okay?" GoGo asked right away, wanting to know if Hiro had been harmed.

"Yeah. Let's go, he apologized," Hiro nodded, not wanting to put her through that fear of Kristoph as well. He couldn't do that to GoGo. Baymax could tell something was troubling his dear friend as they made their way back outside from the filthy home, and like he said, Kristoph was waiting for them.

"How did it go?" the red gentleman eagerly inquired.

"He took the case and begged us to leave," Hiro lied, not wanting to get in trouble for having information that probably was meant to be kept secret.

"Excellent work. Now come, I have more tasks to assign you once we get back to the shop," Kristoph smirked, beginning to lead them away. Baymax's scanning equipment was back online. He stayed behind as Hiro and GoGo began to follow their boss. The puffy robot was scanning the room of the house they saw Michael in.

Within the home, Michael sat still on his wheelchair, the gun rested beside him on his desk and the silver case on the floor. He had his computer on the screen displaying a text document on it. Clearly he had written a lot down. The sick man's tears were running down his cheeks as he reached over and took the gun, raising it to his head and beginning to slowly squeeze the trigger.

"You took everything from my life… Kristoph…"

Baymax's scanned as quickly as it could pick up. Michael's vital signs seemed to vanish just as instantly, a vague noise being heard ringing from the home.

"Baymax! Come on!" Hiro called out. The robot slowly went off to catch up to his friends. Aware of what that meant.

"Oh dear…"


	18. Bell

Hiro had spent the next few hours with GoGo and Baymax at their work. It was kind of boring to them, but the couple tried their best to ward off boredom by talking. It was the only thing they could do since the puffy robot was helping other workers with partial check-ups.

"And the next thing I know, Honey Lemon's covered in those creepy little dolls," GoGo finished her story. Hiro trying his best not to laugh hard, but imagining it alone did hurt his stomach.

"So that's why she's afraid of carnivals," he shook his head while welding, finishing another one of the many metal parts. So far, he couldn't be happier, but Michael's words still did ring in his head. He needed to stay on his toes and always be useful to Kristoph. He had to make sure that all three of them were fine, though he assumed Baymax would always be useful here, given the circumstances he was in.

"Hey, the boss wants you guys in his office," one of their co-workers said while coming over to take their post. Hiro and GoGo gave each other concerned looks, wondering what he wanted now. The two wasted no time going to Kristoph's office, letting Baymax stay behind to help some worker who had burnt part of his hand while welding.

When the two arrived to the office, they saw Kristoph sitting in his usual place, though now beside him was a young girl who looked eight years old at most. Her hair was blonde, but looked recently cut by a decent home job, though what drew their attention most was the brightly blue coloured parrot on her shoulder.

"Hey, Kristoph," Hiro greeted their boss, hoping this wouldn't be bad.

"You got another task for us?" GoGo cut straight to the point. The gentleman nodded as he rubbed the young girl's head beside him.

"Yes, hello hiro and gogo. I have a task for you. Well, more specifically, your medical robot out there. I'd like you to meet my daughter. Go ahead and introduce yourself, honey," Kristoph claimed. The young girl sitting beside him was his daughter. She did share some similarities, but she looked very nervous. One other thing they noticed was that she had rings like theirs, only she had three on one hand.

"Um… hi, my name is…" the girl stammered off, trying to think on it, until her parrot squawked.

"Bell! Bell!" the bird spoke. GoGo was confused by this, wondering why Kristoph wanted Baymax for this, let alone for why the little girl couldn't remember her own name.

"Oh right! My name is Bell. It's nice to meet you," Bell hummed looking cheerful now.

"Alright, what's going on?" GoGo requested an explanation. She was being slightly disturbed by the bird talking in place of its owner. Hiro couldn't disagree, it was quite odd.

"My little star here, you see, has had a problem discerning her memory for the last few years of her life. Ever since she was four, she had trouble remembering things. Even after being told them she forgets all over again, which is why she has Paula to help her. I'm hoping Baymax out there can diagnose matters," Kristoph explained the problem. He wanted Baymax to cure his daughter of this memory ailment, if he could. Though the gentleman himself looked rather calm for someone who has suffered his daughter's amnesia that had a major reoccurrence problem. So far the only thing keeping her up to date with memories was Paula, her parrot.

"I bet Baymax would be glad to help," Hiro agreed. This sounded pretty calm in comparison to all the other things they had done just recently.

"Thank you. It is a relief to hear this matter is in your capable hands…" Kristoph claimed, letting them take his daughter and her bird for now. Hiro didn't find it odd that he had a daughter. The man did come off like the type to keep his personal life far more secret than his business life.

"Hey, Baymax! You have a patient!" Hiro exclaimed, seeing the puffy robot standing there, the parrot whistling.

"I do not have any medical files about avian treatment," Baymax said. GoGo snickered, shaking her head. Bell was afraid of the medical aid so far.

"She's suffering from memory problems. Think you can check her up?" GoGo asked. Baymax didn't turn down any request to scan someone, though he did perform a lot secretly on people around him. He began scanning Bell, who was staying quiet. His size was the most frightful thing to her.

"So… where's your mother?" Hiro tried to start conversation with the child while the examination was going, the scan being mostly focused on her head. However the results were so far oddly normal.

"I think she's… um…" Bell rubbed her head.

"Don't know!" the parrot chirped before going back to cleaning its wings. For once the bird didn't have the answer, though it was smart enough to remember things she couldn't or at least momentarily recall them.

"Oh… well, sorry for bringing it up," the raven haired boy apologized as the scan was completed. Bell didn't seem to care like the thought didn't matter.

"Scan complete, though I have to do one test," the robot stated, reaching down and grabbing the young girl's hand. He began to bend her index finger very far back. She paid no care though.

"Whoa, Baymax, what are you doing to her? I don't want Kristoph biting our heads off!" GoGo stopped him, forcing him to let go of the child's hand. Hiro had never seen Baymax do that before. It was odd for a test.

"Diagnosis complete. She has CIPA. Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis. However she has no memory problem from what my scans can pick up," Baymax described the diagnosis he got from the scan. There was nothing wrong with her brain from what he could gather.

"I know, I have that…" Bell stated she knew she had problems feeling anything, though if Baymax couldn't find anything on his scans, this meant something else was causing it or perhaps it was out of their control.

"Daddy has taken me to a lot of doctors. I don't remember what they said…" Bell said, looking to her parrot for the reminder.

"No reason! May go away in years!" the parrot loudly claimed. GoGo and Hiro were finding this odd, wondering why Kristoph would assign them a task like this which he had already taken her to a lot of doctors for already. Baymax however did feel bad for not being able to help. She couldn't feel pain sure, but her memory should be fine. Gogo was having thoughts that kristoph just pawned his daughter off on them, like babysitters. That thought did aggravate her.

"Can I tell you something?" Bell questioned while taking her parrot off her shoulder, beginning to pet its back. The bird did love this, nuzzling her palm.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" GoGo insisted for her to go ahead and talk. This was a waste of time anyway, like a break session, much to her annoyance, though Hiro didn't care.

"There is a monster following me…"


	19. Ky-8 Incident

Hiro and GoGo were confused by Bell's statement when she was saying a monster was following her. It raised some questions of their own. They were not sure whether or not to trust the child in this matter, or whether to humor it or not. Baymax was still scanning her more thoroughly in case he missed anything, trying to diagnose her memory issues.

"S-sorry, you said a monster?" GoGo finally broke the silence between the four of them after processing it for a second.

"Yes… I only see it once and a while. Its size… it changes… I started seeing it a few years ago when daddy opened a new branch of his business…" Bell explained. The monster seemed to be the one thing she could assure she could remember. Somehow it had frightened her enough to permanently remain in her memory. GoGo rubbed her head. Imagining this was giving her a headache, but Hiro thought this might be worth looking into more.

"Do you, or… your bird remember what it looks like?" Hiro pressed further, hoping for more details.

"I think Paula can… me and her saw it together, and each time since," the young girl claimed, looking to her parrot, but it didn't talk back. It tilted its head, appearing just as confused as they were.

"It appears your friend does not remember," Baymax stated. The only thing they could assume that, or the parrot was hungry, either way the avian wasn't of much help right now.

"Bu-but, I swear, we've seen it. Sometimes it's tiny, other times it's big. Each time it looks like it needs a bath," Bell added to what it looked like further. Hiro got struck with deep curiosity then.

"Like it needs a bath? Y'mean it's covered in rust?" the raven haired boy inquired.

"Yes, Rust…" Bell nodded. GoGo knew what this meant. With the mentioning of rust and a scary robot stalking someone in the family, it had to be another situation like Hiro's when he was attacked.

"Bell, we have to go talk to your dad. You can play with Baymax," GoGo said. Bell nervously looked up at Baymax. Her bird whistled, beginning to become tired. The two left the medical aid and little girl alone as they went to talk with her boss.

When the two were back in Kristoph's office, the gentleman was reading over a stack of files while Hiro explained to him what they had heard from his child.

"So what?" Kristoph asked, GoGo closing the file his eyes were glued to. He sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Your daughter's being stalked by some monster that sounds like one of Michael's junkbots," she reminded him, wondering if he had even heard a word they had said the last minute or so. GoGo normally didn't care much for children, as they tended to annoy her. She didn't hate kids, but she couldn't tolerate them for long, but Bell clearly had seen something if her memory didn't forget it.

"Sorry, Ms Tomago, but that is simply impossible. We dealt with Michael this morning, if you recall," their boss reminded them.

"All we did was deliver a case to him. I don't really see how that'd stop him," Hiro said, though he knew all that Michael had told him, and it certainly was a lot to take in. He had been doing his best to not let the thoughts annoy him. Though was oblivious to the fact Michael had more so dealt with himself.

"Look, I thank you for examining her, I really do, but I'm working on a very important project. I don't know anything about any monster," Kristoph claimed his daughter was just making it up and he had important work to continue.

"Come on, there must be something suspicious about it. Just because we dealt with Michael doesn't mean he didn't send these bots out before that," GoGo theorized. Kristoph did get a little grimmer at the mention of that. He shook his head, going over to his nearby cabinet and rummaging through until he pulled out a folder. He tossed it to them, Hiro catching it.

"The Ky-8 incident?" Hiro muttered while opening it, appearing to be some police report about a man in his thirties, being burnt alive in a place where there had no remote chance of fire, though there was no evidence to find any suspects.

"That was Bell's bodyguard before her parrot. I had him follow her all day because she sometimes would forget she was in school and just wander off. He was a good man, and his death was random and unexpected. I doubt he spontaneously caught ablaze just from walking in a warehouse," Kristoph explained. His old worker seemed like a good friend of his before death, though he doubted Bell remembered anything about it.

"This warehouse is across town!" GoGo groaned, somewhat doubting this, though one thing did strike Hiro. The man in the photo had a visible hand, and he had three rings on his fingers.

"Can you tell me what these rings do? I'm noticing people seem to have a lot," Hiro attempted to look further into those rings while showing his own. Kristoph nodded, glad to elaborate.

"You see, the rings show how much you are worth. They also dictate my trust and authority. I suggest you respect anyone you see with three or more rings. Either way, good luck!" Kristoph explained, though wished them good luck in this investigation. It was going to get dark outside soon, too.

"He gets on my nerves…" GoGo muttered as she was leaving with her boyfriend and Baymax. Hiro could only agree with that.

"Yeah, he scares me. You can still get out if you don't like working here," Hiro stated, though she shook her head. She couldn't abandon him. She still felt it was her fault that he was in this position.

"And let you have all the fun? No way. I'm in it for the long run," she said, though her leg did hurt slightly at the mentioning of running, like the mere thought ached her limb. Hiro smiled, glad she wasn't going to ditch him anytime soon. Baymax was coming to investigate merely for the sake of helping his patient Bell. He had found out about her CIPA easily, but now he had to find out what this monster was. They were all in for a long night.

"Well, we better find a tram…"


	20. Investigating

Hiro, GoGo and Baymax had rode the tram for a while until they arrived to their destination. Needless to say the only thing the two could do was wait. Baymax kept his scans up on the two while Hiro was on the phone.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass, we'll be staying at GoGo's tonight," Hiro said while talking to his aunt, trying to make up a lie since this investigation felt like it was going to take forever at this rate.

"Well, alright, Hiro, don't forget to care for yourself," Aunt Cass spoke. She knew he had been spending so much time at GoGo's lately, but is was so much so that it made her worry if he was so focused on helping her that he was overlooking his own issues.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass, I will," he responded before hanging up, GoGo chuckling.

"You can quit worrying, I'm out of the cast," she joked, though her leg still felt sore. Hiro rubbed his head, having told Baymax earlier to stop with the secret scans on her limb, though the robot was more occupied trying to help his patient.

"Just be careful when we get in there. If this is another one of Michael's robots, it probably won't be easy to see," the raven haired boy warned. It seemed like these robots had one thing in common, that they had the ability to disrupt phone signals and damage small electronics. But Hiro didn't know what to really expect, if there really was a robot that could change size. The three finally arrived near their destination, climbing off the cable car.

"I do not believe it could be Michael's," Baymax said while they were walking, gaining a confused look from his friends.

"What do you mean, Baymax? All we did was…" Hiro got cut off mid-sentence.

"Yes. We delivered a package, but I was monitoring Michael's vitals. While we were leaving, his heart rate went to zero, and I could no longer get a blood pressure," Baymax exclaimed what he saw when they were leaving. Hiro and GoGo could only look at him in shock. It was a lot to take in.

"So… he died right after we left?" Hiro asked. He was still keeping the information about Kristoph secret, but it was a horrific thought to imagine.

"The guy looked ready to kick over, Hiro. I'm sure it was just a coincidence…" GoGo tried to reassure, Baymax mentally pondering on telling them more, but the sooner they moved on, the better. They could see a neighbourhood of warehouses in the near distance.

"…let's just get this over with," Hiro stated as they approached. GoGo hated seeing him like this. Whenever he was depressed, he either withdrew himself from the world and everyone else, or he became extremely focused on a task at hand to keep his mind off the problem.

"So it said Warehouse 4 was the place where they found his… uh, 'remains'," GoGo said while looking over the file once more, though the word remains was not proper. All they found of the man were his bones and a pile of ashes. They were walking through each warehouse individually, but it didn't take long for them to find the warehouse.

"I believe this is the place," Baymax said, looking over warehouse 4. It was unlocked, nothing odd so far. They opened the door and entered inside. The warehouse ahead wasn't too well lit beyond a few dangling lights high up on the ceiling. There were mostly stacks of wooden crates within the warehouse, each with different writing on the sides, mostly in numbers and letters.

"It's been a few years since the man was killed. You really think that robot would still be around?" GoGo speculated. It was a long shot. If they did find anything here, it might not even be of use. Hiro shrugged, as they still had to look in case. The three of them began to search around, examining what they could.

"Looks like there is nothing but scrap in these crates," the teenage boy commented after opening one. Clearly it was just throwaway junk. GoGo, however was able to find something odd in her search when she was checking upstairs up on some metal walkways.

"Hey, check this out!" she called the two.

"What? What is it?" Hiro curiously wondered, though his girlfriend showed what she found. It looked like a creepy tiny windup toy. There was no form of cover for it. The electronic insides could easily be seen.

"It is a toy," Baymax commented upon what it looked like.

"Yeah, but what kind of toy looks this complex?" GoGo explained why was curious about it. Hiro took it from her. He had to admit, the thing looked complex internally. There was no clear indicator for who built it. Suddenly though, they heard an odd static noise that began to hurt their ears.

"Wh-what the heck?!" Hiro groaned. It felt like someone was driving an ice pick in his eardrum. He dropped the toy, hearing it clatter onto the ground somewhere. Baymax was confused since his hearing was not being damaged.

"Oh dear, it appears there is a noise device somewhere nearby," the puffy robot commented on the obvious. The two were being forced to the floor by the noise.

"Ba-Baymax! Call the others, and tell them to pick up all our suits and hurry over here!" Hiro ordered as he tried to force himself off the ground, helping GoGo up.

"W-we gotta run now!" Hiro panicked.

Baymax nodded, insisting he would contact their friends. The three tried to make their way out of the warehouse, willing to escape, though now the static noise was being mixed with an odd low growl that kept getting louder.

"Our friends have been contacted."


	21. Robot Hunt

The three had done their best to get out of the warehouse to save their eardrums, though when they got outside, the noise was thankfully a lot better. That low audible growling still could be heard from inside the warehouse.

"G-GoGo, are you okay?" Hiro asked, his ears ringing. Baymax was noticing something coming from within the warehouse. It was moving slowly. GoGo nodded, feeling a lot better already now that the noise had been dealt with.

"There appears to be a robot insi-" Baymax was knocked away by the remnants of the door being broken off the hinges. They saw the robot he mentioned. That all too familiar rust colour was revealed along with it. It was about as tall as they were and had a human shape to it. Those long claws on each hand looked very clean unlike the rest of its body, though they could see the robots insides, full of its electronics and circuits.

"Baymax!" Hiro ran over to help the puffy robot up. GoGo grinned, seeing the robot. It was easy to assume where it came from.

"A monster that changes size… a toy with its wires showing and now a 'bot with its wires showing," GoGo could only assume that this robot was the toy they had been holding mere moments ago that could change size somehow. She didn't like the idea of fighting it like this. She had no armour or anything, and her leg seemed quite against the mere thought of the stress. The robot focused on her and ran at her, taking a swing with its claw. GoGo quickly dodged it. She saw the opening, kicking the robots knee in and making it buckle onto its legs. She then bashed it in the head with her elbow.

"Jeez!" GoGo felt like the one getting hurt here. The robot was already getting off the ground. The few blows she dealt to it did nothing but injure herself at most. It growled, those green eyes focusing on her, though the robot couldn't get a chance to attack before a loud clank emitted from the back of its head. Hiro had tried to get the jump on it with a lead pipe he found once he was reassured Baymax was unharmed, though the blow with the pipe did a decent bit of damage, having dented the robots left arm, and made the arm limp and cease function.

"Get off her!" Hiro growled. The robot swung at him with its free arm, slashing that pipe into pieces, only leaving behind a short piece. He and GoGo had to just buy time until their friends could get there. GoGo had an idea though. The robot's limb was damaged and it was focused on Hiro right now. She quickly grabbed its limp arm, angering it. It roared as it slashed away, cutting her arm and making her jerk back, though that was enough to get what she wanted. GoGo held her wound, seeing one of tis metal claws collapse to the ground. She had gotten it to fall off.

Hiro grabbed the metal claw and stabbed at the robot, piercing its chest, leaving the claw embedded within it. The rust covered robot shook violently before it ran away from them. Hiro quickly went over to his girlfriend.

"Did it hurt you?" he panted, feeling like the adrenaline was mainly keeping him energized right now.

"My scans indicate her wound is light and requires minor bandaging," Baymax said while coming back to the two of them, having finally gotten to the two after sending another emergency message to their friends.

"Calm down, Hiro, I barely noticed…" GoGo reassured, though they were all worried about where their robotic enemy had ran off too. They clearly hadn't destroyed it yet, though Hiro had something strike his mind.

"Wait… this thing grows in size, but how does it do that?" he wondered aloud before they heard a crashing noise.

"Perhaps with metal consumption?" Baymax spoke the only thought he had, but he was not the best with machines. Hiro and GoGo could only look to one another at the thought of this.

"Do we let it go and wait for the others?" she questioned. This thing was in the warehouse again, and there were crates filled with scrap metal in them. Hiro shook his head.

"Nah. We can only distract it and buy time," he claimed as they ran back inside. They couldn't see any sight of the robot they had just been fighting. Some of the crates were toppled over now with their contents missing. They heard a scraping noise before seeing another crate from the next floor falling toward them. Baymax caught it easily though, setting it aside.

"Please be careful. Something this heavy landing on you could damage your spinal cord," Baymax warned.

"Th-thanks, Baymax," he sighed in relief, though they couldn't see the robot. They could hear it and the scraping of its claws. After seconds, they finally caught glimpse of the robot, but it had changed. Now the mechanical monster was crawling on all fours, its internal circuits being slightly covered like it had gained a new case of armour.

"It looks quick, that's for sure," GoGo admitted. It was like the robot was circling its prey the same way an animal would. They saw it begin crawling along the wall to the windows in the ceiling to try and climb out. They heard the glass shattering, and they made their way outside, not wanting to lose track of it. They could see the creepy robot crawling along the rooftop. Before it could get far, they saw a blue ball get thrown up there. The ball exploded on contact with the roof, making the surface slippery. The robot couldn't get a grip in time before it slipped off the roof, falling to the ground on its back. It growled in anger, trying to get back up.

"Guys!" they heard an all too familiar voice, seeing Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred running to them in their armour.

"Hello," Baymax greeted their friends.

"Thank goodness you guys got here," Hiro was a lot more relieved now. He could rest easy, seeing them here. Wasabi handed over a bulky backpack that he had brought the threes gear in.

"Are you alright?" Honey Lemon asked. GoGo nodded, starting to get a little annoyed by the question being asked so often like she was helpless. She didn't waste any time trying to suit up.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just don't lose sight of that… robot," Hiro's voice trailed off, mentally face palming. The robot, as they could see, had taken the chance to vanish during their minor worry of their friends. All Hiro could do now was suit up and get ready to hunt it down again.

"I'll stay behind to get Baymax ready. You guys need to find it now before it finds anymore of those crates," he insisted. If that robot got anything more to eat from those crates, it would get even harder to deal with. GoGo stretched, feeling good to be back in her yellow armour.

"Alright, let's split up," Fred suggested. The group all agreed, Wasabi going off with GoGo to the right side of the facility, Honey Lemon going with Fred to the left side. This left Hiro and Baymax to investigate their own area, though the teenage boy had to get Baymax ready since his armour was the toughest to get on.

"Kristoph is not going to be happy to hear about this…"


	22. Destruction

Hiro had gotten Baymax suited up in his red armour as they were searching the northern part of the warehouses of the robot in question that had eluded them.

"I'm starting to wonder about our luck, Baymax," Hiro muttered. Their luck did seem pretty bad. When the odds were against it, the most unlikely stuff happened. They had not expected anything to be here, but they got the misfortune to wind up in a massive hunt for one robot.

"I do believe our luck is alright," Baymax had to state, though things had been hit or miss ever since GoGo's accident. Their luck was not the best but so far they had come out on top in the end. Suddenly they heard a clattering noise. They finally found the robot they had been hunting for, though clearly it had gotten more metal to eat. Now it looked bigger and had a small ember in its mouth, and a long metal tail.

"What is up with this thing?!" Hiro growled. It appeared scarier, though. The robot faced the two, Baymax getting in front of Hiro before the enemy unleashed a huge breath of fire toward them. It hit the medical helper directly, but the flames were blocked, mostly by his armour. The raven haired boy felt like he was being boiled alive just from being near it. Baymax aimed his fist and fired it like a rocket, hitting the enemy directly in the stomach and knocking it backwards, halting the fire.

"Good shot!" Hiro cheered while Baymax's fist returned to him. The robot's tail, however, swept Baymax off his feet, knocking him onto the floor before it quickly slithered toward Hiro, grabbing him and slamming him against the side of one of the many warehouses, knocking the wind out of him. It was horrifying to see the robot's face so close to his, looking ready to burn him alive or gouge his intestines out, whichever it pleased.

"Ba-Baymax…!" Hiro got slammed against the wall again, this time hard enough to deal a small dent, damaging his armour. Baymax was able to recover in time, grabbing the tail of the mechanical monster. He spun around in a 180 angle, throwing it the opposite way and forcing it to let go of Hiro. The boy landed on the ground, coughing. The robot was roaring and making all sorts of weird noises in a fit of rage.

"Th-thanks," he coughed, feeling a little bad for letting his guard down. The robot was ready to assault them once again until its attention was drawn to a crate nearby. It ripped it open, seeing more of the metal stored inside. Hiro had to think fast to try and find some way to take it out quickly. He suddenly had an idea.

"Let it start eating, and then attack," he declared. Baymax could see the robot beginning to consume the metal. Very quickly as it ate, its size was already beginning to grow, though before it could even eat much, Baymax attacked, charging into it, breaking its guard. While it was stumbled, he fired his rocket fist, colliding with the robot and smashing it into the ground hard enough. The sound of scraping and scratching boomed through the area.

"…Did we get it?" Hiro wondered aloud, trying to see, though the robot had gotten a good distance away from the attack. Baymax's fist came back to him.

"Let us go see," the puffy robot suggested they just go look instead of wait for it to try and escape again, though as the two approached, it was quite clear they had won. The robot had most of its own parts lying around it. One of its arms were ripped off and its head was hanging on only by a few strings of wires.

"Haha! We got it! We got it!" Hiro excitedly exclaimed before he bumped fists with Baymax, though he was quite curious about how this thing kept changing with just some minor metal consumption. It made little sense him and was something he wanted to investigate further at a later time.

"Alright, let's go find the others," the teenage boy yawned, wanting to find his friends so he could put any fears of high tension at ease. Baymax contacted them to let them know to regroup now that they had found and dealt with the problem.

It only took a few minutes to find everyone. As Hiro and Baymax could then notice, everyone looked drained and showing their variable levels of tired due to the time of night.

"Well, good news guys, we trashed the robot," Hiro announced. The others were happy for this, though they also seemed confused.

"Hiro… that's the thing, we also destroyed one," GoGo claimed that she and Wasabi had dealt with a robot themselves.

"W-wait, what!?" Hiro froze, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, dude. Me and Honey Lemon broke one too. It almost ripped my arm off… haha!" Fred stated, though he sounded far too happy to nearly get his arm violently chopped off. Hiro was confused. He knew that robot had the ability to grow bigger and change shape, but multiplying seemed too much for him to believe.

"Why, does it matter? They're all destroyed, right?" Honey Lemon had to ask the importance behind this, Wasabi shaking his head.

"If there were three, there's probably more somewhere. If not, then we're really lucky. But I'm kind of more curious what you three were doing here," Wasabi spoke. He was more curious why Hiro, GoGo and Baymax were here all alone. It certainly did raise some curiosity. GoGo rubbed her head, though the conversation got halted when Baymax was walking toward her.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does it hurt?" the medical assistant asked.

"Baymax, what do you mean? I feel great," GoGo reassured. Beyond feeling a little tired, she felt more alive than ever, though Hiro realized what Baymax was referring to. There was a lot of blood around the leg of her suit, yet she didn't feel any pain from it.

"Oh gosh, GoGo!" Honey Lemon gasped. Fred also felt worried about this, wondering if that robot had hurt her somehow, though beyond her arm, she couldn't recall gaining any other injury in the fight.

"D-don't panic, let's just get her home and we'll treat her there," Hiro tried to stay calm, though really he was the one panicking in his mind. He couldn't gather his thoughts straight. The group could only agree, though GoGo and Hiro knew one thing; inevitably they would have to do a lot of explaining, but for now, Hiro was more focused on making sure his girlfriend was not in more danger, yet he didn't want to tell any of his friends about Kristoph or the debt. He had no intention of getting them involved, if he could help it, and he was determined to make sure of that

"Just take us back to her home, Baymax… and fast!"


	23. Truth

The group had taken GoGo back to her home. Baymax certainly made the travelling easier though when they all got out of their armour and such. All they could do was wait while the medical robot examined her thoroughly. Hiro was the one most unnerved by tonight. As if three odd monster robots was bad enough, he had to worry about his girlfriend's leg while trying to think of a lie to tell the others to keep them further away from Kristoph and not worrying about them.

"C'mon, Baymax, just tell me the diagnosis already," GoGo requested him impatiently. Baymax was cleaning the blood off her leg.

"Do not worry. You appeared to have just torn a few stitches. I should be able to repair them, though you need to rest. Thankfully the blood only looks worse than it is," the puffy robot explained. It wasn't that much blood, but her armour had made the blood move a lot more.

"Oh, thank goodness…" Honey Lemon said, Hiro sighing in relief while Baymax was trying to repair the torn suture.

"I told you it'd be fine," the raven haired boy smirked, though GoGo playfully punched him in the arm.

"You didn't say anything! …You looked more afraid than I did, really," she said. He had been lost in such a deep train of thought and worry that he had become partially absentminded. The teenage couple sat beside one another on the couch. They could see their friends' looks on each of their faces. Clearly they had something on their minds.

"So what were you guys doing over around those warehouses, anyway?" Wasabi decided to start the conversation. GoGo could tell just be looking at Hiro that he appeared to be desperately wracking his brain for some form of lie to help keep them away from knowing the truth entirely.

"We… we got lost," Hiro lied horribly, GoGo mentally face palming as Fred and Honey Lemon found the answer very unbelievable.

"Please, GoGo, Hiro… Can you just tell us the truth? We're just worried about you two," Honey Lemon pleaded, looking slightly upset. Hiro sighed, unable to deny it. To see Honey Lemon upset tugged at one of GoGo's heart strings, though they were being pressed into a corner of the conversation. She suddenly came up with an idea. She was aware that her boyfriend was trying to hide Kristoph's debt from them. It seemed like the best option was to tell them part of the truth that Kristoph wasn't in.

"Alright… Hiro, let's tell them the truth. No point in being shy over it anymore," GoGo claimed. Hiro looked up to his girlfriend, confused, though he saw her reaching over and holding his hand, hoping he understood the signal she was sending. He finally caught on to what she had in mind.

"T-the truth… al-alright, erm… how can I say this? GoGo and I have been hanging out a lot lately," Hiro muttered, somewhat stammering, trying to find the words to fit. The young boy was gaining a small blush. Thankfully Baymax was more focused on treating GoGo's leg to make a comment about crush symptoms.

"Sheesh, Hiro, how hard is it to say we're dating?" GoGo chimed. She was only kidding with him, but how embarrassed he was made him look cute. However the news seemed to stun their friends briefly. It had come straight out of nowhere, but they really wondered if this was what had made them both act so weird lately.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Fred didn't hesitate to congratulate the two for getting together, though he did become a little demoralized, realizing he owed Hiro bet money now. Honey Lemon had a hunch about the relationship, but never anything to confirm it until now.

"W-wow, that's great! But I mean… when? How?" the blonde woman tried to query further into what got the two together in the first place. GoGo sighed, hating the attention the two got just for admitting it, but she knew this was better than telling them about their debt.

"I've had some thoughts about GoGo for a while, but I never really knew what to think about them, but when she got hurt, I nearly lost my mind over it," Hiro said sheepishly, GoGo shrugging.

"I don't really know how to explain it, but I didn't think much like that until that accident either, but ever since then, Hiro's been so supportive," GoGo explained the best she could why she had fallen for him. Hiro's attitude and mindset, and how supportive he was, it was nice to have around, though the two practically worked for an odd job which made them question how deep this family business went. Wasabi gained a small grin.

"Oh… so that's what you two were doing at the warehouse alone?" Wasabi commented. The room fell silent, mostly from the two's embarrassment. That thought alone struck a nerve on GoGo.

"W-Wasabi! Don't even joke about that!" GoGo panted. Baymax finished repairing the torn stitches, though gave one small glance while doing a minor scan to make sure everything was fine.

"You're going to give me a heart attack," Hiro had to admit. He couldn't imagine trying to move that fast in a relationship.

"Oh dear, your blood pressures are quite high," Baymax said. Fred was laughing hard. Honey Lemon didn't like to think about it too much. Wasabi was picking on the couple, but it sure was fun to see their reactions.

"W-well, I think it's time I get home," Honey Lemon stated. She went over and hugged GoGo.

"Congrats again. You two, just please try not to get in trouble," the blonde girl pleaded. It was barely a few days and someone had tried to kill Hiro, and then they both find a bunch of robots in warehouses. It was like they had been looking for trouble intentionally.

"Yeah, I got another meeting with that car dealer tomorrow. I swear I'll get a good deal on it this time," Wasabi declared, though as the two of them left, Fred handed over some money to Hiro.

"Told ya so, dude. Later," the comic book reader bid the two goodnight before leaving. GoGo was looking away from Hiro right now as they heard the door close. He pocketed the money, feeling that all too familiar awkward atmosphere.

"You're good at quick lying," the raven haired boy spoke the first thing that came to mind, though felt like he was dumb for what he said after.

"Thanks… too bad now I hate myself a little more tonight," GoGo sighed, relaxing into her couch, ready to just fall asleep there. She was not sure where her mother was.

"You two should rest. It would be best to tell Mister Hartig about our findings tomorrow," Baymax recommended. The puffy robot was happy since they got what they assumed was the monster that had been following his patient, Bell. Hiro yawned, able to tell that GoGo was half asleep. Either she really had been drained from all they had done today or she had been mentally exhausted by the conversation and wanted to forget it immediately.

"I got something to check up on…"


	24. Anger

It was around three at night. Hiro was losing his ability to sleep. He could groggily see the darkness of the room. The only thing illuminating the room right now was the street lights that were barely getting in through the blinds. The teenage boy looked over, seeing GoGo asleep beside him. She had been drained from yesterday's run around, though to him she looked so peaceful and pretty right now. He rubbed his head, getting up from the couch.

"Good morning, Hiro," he heard, seeing Baymax who was using the other chair to try and go over his own memory, feeling like something was very off, but so far he couldn't turn up anything.

"Hey, Baymax…" Hiro greeted his robotic friend while rubbing his head. He had been sleeping for not long maybe five hours at most, but he still felt like something was sucking the life out of him.

"Are you feeling alright? You appear depressed," Baymax inquired. Hiro didn't really have much of a response. He had one thing on his mind in specific right now ever since he had gotten the news yesterday. It had been bugging him for a while.

"You said Michael's dead. Are you sure about this?" the raven haired boy asked once again, having a hard time believing it.

"I do believe my scans were fine. Though my scanner did take at least three minutes to fully recalibrate. Perhaps it malfunctioned from the jamming?" Baymax did offer an alternative. It seemed like just what Hiro wanted to hear. The young boy looked over to GoGo, sighing, feeling like he was gaining a headache.

"I need to go somewhere," Hiro began to leave though, he knew Baymax wanted to follow to make sure he was alright.

"Are you sure you should be out so late? Your sleep schedule lately has been disorganized. That can lead to lacking energy and other issues," the medical helper described the symptoms of sleep deprivation, but Hiro shook his head.

"I gotta do something. Just stay with GoGo, alright? She starts rehab tomorrow…" Hiro requested. That look in his eyes shined like he still couldn't believe it. Baymax took a moment to respond after processing this request.

"Please refrain from putting yourself in danger. I will take care of Tomago," he agreed to stay behind, aware Hiro trusted him a lot in the wellbeing over his girlfriend. Hiro quickly wrapped his arms around Baymax, feeling him pat his head. After he broke the embrace, he left GoGo's home, leaving Baymax alone.

"Oh dear. I have not been able recover my recorded footage from the last two days," Baymax spoke to himself while sitting down on the couch. He had been trying to fix this internally himself, but this seemed like an external problem. For now he wanted to focus on taking care of GoGo as requested.

Hiro had walked for a long time. His legs were sore and the streets were eerily empty. The only thing brightening his path was the moon that was dangling in the sky, obscured slightly by the clouds that run like the sea. Hiro had been doing some deep thinking in the meantime about his future, but the events going on around him made him question if he was going insane or not. However his train of thought was interrupted.

"What the…?!" Hiro bit his lip. He saw blue and red flashing lights from a few yards away. He didn't hesitate to run over, though he found his legs halting himself like they refused to move. He saw the few police cars and an ambulance. It seemed Baymax wasn't wrong. He saw Kristoph near the ambulance. He quickly approached his boss, though the gentleman didn't look like he was fully awake either. He was in a red robe and lacked his glasses, and his hair wasn't in its usual ponytail either.

"Hiro? I didn't expect you to be here," Kristoph greeted the teenager. Seeing him panting slightly did confuse him.

"I-is it true? Is Michael…?" Hiro couldn't force the words out of his mouth after that warning he had received from Michael. He couldn't believe the robotic builder was dead. Kristoph, however, nodded.

"It pains me to say this, Mister Hamada. He killed himself, apparently," he explained. Hiro looked like he was nearly about to lose his mind, imagining it. His fear of Kristoph grew a lot more. It seemed too coincidental to him.

"…w-we dealt with that 'monster' that had been following Bell. There were three of them at the warehouses," Hiro said. He wanted to get away now, however he felt Kristoph's hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should go talk back at the office," he suggested. Hiro sighed and nodded. He didn't want to really be around anyone right now, but he decided to agree to the small chat, though before they left, something caught Hiro's eye. On the ground was an all too familiar ring. He picked it up, presuming it had been dropped out here, but he had no idea by what. He pocketed it, thinking maybe it had some use in it remaining.

When they arrived to their place of work, they entered inside. Most of the lights were off, though there were some other workers there, looking like they got the misfortune of the night shift. Kristoph led Hiro into his office, who watched him get into his chair behind that somewhat intimidating desk.

"Where shall we begin? …I suppose I should say thank you for dealing with the robots. How I am this oblivious is beyond me," Kristoph thanked him for his heroism, aware it must have been quite hard for him, Baymax and GoGo to deal with.

"It was nothing. Why'd you wanna talk with me though?" he requested him to cut to the point. Kristoph yawned while rummaging around his desk. He pulled out a USB stick, handing it over.

"Consider that your task. I've had about eight different workers already trying to hack into it, but considering your IQ is above 300, I believe you'd have an easier time doing it," Kristoph explained. He wanted the information on that USB. Whatever was on it clearly was important, though Hiro didn't think it'd be hard to do. He just needed to get to his workshop.

"So you two are a couple, yes?" Kristoph chimed.

"W-what? Me and GoGo?" Hiro responded confusedly.

"Yes. I assume she's the girl that resulted in your original debt. Certainly a rough type, but I admire you two. A love founded on obligation is certainly a hard one," Kristoph continued. Hiro didn't hide the fact in front of their boss so well. It was so obvious, but the gentleman didn't want to be rude about it.

"What are you saying?" Hiro asked, confused by what he meant by a love founded on obligation.

"Do you really think she loves you? Or is it just for what you did? Sure, you certainly saved her and probably astounded her. In fact, it probably stunned her to the point she grew false feelings," Kristoph stated. He was noticing an anger in Hiro's eyes that slowly began to grow, imagining that there was a note of truth to it. This relationship started because of one accident that Hiro himself caused, yet it struck a nerve on Hiro for his boss to imply the two weren't actually in love.

"Shut up," Hiro growled.

"It's a good thing you have a relationship at all, really. But tell me… could you live with yourself if this was the truth? That she doesn't love you but she loves what you did?" the red gentleman continued his theory. He did it so nonchalantly that it was disturbing.

"I said shut up!" Hiro roared. Before he knew it, he lost control of his anger. He threw a punch, straight at Kristoph's face, hard enough to knock his chair over and the gentleman himself. When that moment of rage passed, the teenager stood there in shock. His hand was throbbing in pain, his knuckles having a small trace of blood on them. He was frozen in place, unable to move or speak. All he could do was pant as the world seemed to fade around him.

"My, that was quite a jab…" Kristoph groaned while pulling himself off the floor, his nose bleeding. Hiro was more amazed that he wasn't angry right now, though he seemed to be happy, oddly enough, with a lot of joy to have just been struck. The boss shook his head.

"Perhaps I was wrong to think this is baseless. Then again, maybe I'm even more wrong about your worth. Now go handle the current task," Kristoph ordered. Hiro didn't say anything before stomping off. His boss groaned, taking a seat on his chair, aware of what topic not to approach if he didn't want to upset his employee again.

"That anger… it is quite useful."


	25. Information

Hiro had been working in his workshop for quite some time, sitting in front of his computer, his head resting on the desk. He had quite the migraine right now. The only thing on the monitors screen was a small window requesting a password for access to the USB stick. He had been trying to hack it for hours, but the thing seemed far too heavily protected by advanced coding. He couldn't bypass it no matter what he tried. It seemed like the password was the only real hope.

"I got nothing," Hiro sighed, having to contest to defeat. His head was hurting more and more as he tried to break through. He had no hope for guessing a password. Kristoph hadn't even told him where he got the USB stick in the first place so there was even less hope in guessing.

"There you are," a familiar voice chimed. The young boy spun around in his chair, seeing GoGo and Baymax. He was confused.

"GoGo? What are you doing here? You have to do your rehab," Hiro claimed, wondering what she here for. He thought it was still early in the morning. GoGo rolled her eyes.

"It's twelve, Hiro. I'm guessing you didn't get any of my texts again?" GoGo corrected him, wondering what he had been up to. She normally wouldn't worry so much, but she was concerned just when she realized her boyfriend left Baymax to care for her when she didn't need it.

"Oh… s-sorry. I've been trying to do this task Kristoph assigned me to. He wanted me to hack this USB stick, but nothing works," Hiro explained, apologizing to his girlfriend. He felt bad for not accompanying her to the rehabilitation, though knew she will have to go again soon. He didn't like abandoning her like that, but his thoughts last night were stronger than his desires.

"You appear distressed. Are you still tired?" Baymax inquired. Hiro nodded, drained from having not gotten much sleep these last few days, though after he punched Kristoph in the nose a couple of hours ago, he was mentally asking himself if he was losing his mind.

"I'll get over it…" Hiro yawned, but after a second, he remembered that he had to inform GoGo of Michael's suicide.

"Um, GoGo, how do I put this?" Hiro got up and coming over to GoGo to try and inform her of Michael's death, though when he got up from the computer, Baymax looked at the screen while his memory banks were being scanned.

"He's really dead?!" GoGo repeated, stunned from hearing the news about his suicide. It was unexpected, and around the time they left, too. It was making less and less sense the more they thought about it.

"Ye-yeah. I guess he just… couldn't take anymore," Hiro felt bad, stating it like that. He wanted to keep utmost respect for the dead, though he was feeling an odd guilt tugging at his heart being so close to GoGo. Kristoph's words rung in his head, the same words that made him assault his own boss. He then heard the clacking of the keyboard, seeing Baymax trying to type something in. Though his puffy fingers made it hard to do so, he managed quite well.

"Baymax, what are you doing?" Hiro asked while the two came over.

"I am trying to put in a password like it requested," the medical assistant simply answered. The raven haired boy lightly chuckled. Those bags under his eyes seemed to only remind them of how long he had been working on this.

"Sorry, Baymax, but I tried everything. We don't have the password to it, so there's no way to open…" Hiro got cut off mid-sentence, his eyes widening. GoGo was impressed.

"We have permission," Baymax said. He had somehow gotten the password right. There on the screen displayed three files stored on the USB stick. There were two pictures and a text document.

"Baymax… what did you type?" GoGo hesitantly queried.

"The password was Bell," Baymax claimed. Hiro was lost entirely now. He had no idea why the password was the little girl's name. He had no idea what Kristoph's daughter had to do with any of this. It felt like he had eight different puzzle pieces to one puzzle that refused to fit together.

"What are these?" GoGo wondered aloud, seeing the first picture. It appeared to be some very poor picture of a newspaper article, the article having Kristoph on the front of it, appearing to be in front of a courthouse.

"Businessman acquitted of three murder charges. Real murderer still at large?" the news headline read, being dated to a long time ago. How their boss could be charged with murder like that and them not knowing was impossible. No one at their workplace seemed to have any idea.

"This is… no way," Hiro gritted his teeth. The next picture however was huge. It showed a collection of small blueprints that were all too familiar, though one blueprint didn't match the others.

"Those are the robots we scrapped, right?" GoGo chimed. This was becoming interesting to her. Baymax was just as confused as they were, though he wasn't as desperate to try and connect the dots.

"We have to go talk to Kristoph," Hiro declared, though before he could get up from his chair, GoGo made him stay seated. He looked up at her, hearing that reminder of the warning Kristoph had given him about their relationship being not real at all, though his girlfriend had something else in mind.

"You need to rest. I'll handle talking to him," GoGo smirked. Baymax didn't quite like her new rapid heartrate that matched her excitement. Hiro though shook his head.

"No way! I am not leaving you alone on a task," he argued. She sighed, knowing he only wanted to protect her, but he was running out of energy, and each day that passed he looked worse and worse.

"I can handle whatever my task is, but for now, I think it's better if we pretend we still aren't able to access it," GoGo countered. Hiro wanted to fight her further on this, though before he could, he felt her arms wrap around him, trying to share some reassurance that it would all be fine.

"…alright. I'll try and rest. Just promise me you won't do anything crazy," Hiro begged. He looked so sad right now. GoGo didn't know why. For once he wasn't blushing with a high blood pressure. She was making a mental note to talk with him later over it if she had to, though Baymax could tell his best friend was depressed.

"You know I can't make that kind of promise," GoGo joked. She thus left, leaving her boyfriend and Baymax there alone to peruse what they could of the blueprints, though the trio were ignoring the text document entirely. Right now Hiro was planning on trying to just get a little rest. Then he will get back to work on this. It was crazy, but whatever was going on, the gentleman himself was at the source of it all, and everyone else was feeling like a pawn now more and more.

"Kristoph… what game are you playing?"

**Authors note: Hello dear readers! I'm honestly amazed this fic has gotten this far. I figured it was worth noting, that the fic is nearing the end, I hope you all enjoy it still! Have a good day.**


	26. Last Robot

GoGo had walked all the way to their work, though when she arrived, she could tell that something was off. There weren't nearly as many workers around here, which confused her. She made her way toward Kristoph's office, finding the gentleman sitting in his chair, though he had tissue stuffed up his nose from when Hiro had punched him.

"Whoa… um, hey there, Kristoph," GoGo greeted, being a little startled from seeing him like this. The gentleman sighed, expecting that reaction a lot.

"Hello, Miss Tomago. How can I assist you?" the man in the red suit requested her to get the point. He seemed more interested in signing some documents on his table, the papers seeming to be files about workers transferring to other parts of the business.

"Hiro sent me to tell you that… well, he can't hack the USB stick, or at least he'll need more time, so he wanted me to get a task for myself," she explained, Kristoph looking up at her. GoGo didn't have any outer sign of being ready to break his nose, but there was a moment of hesitation, before she continued to chew on her gum, waiting patiently for him to decide.

"Hmm… well, a lot of workers are trying to transfer. You see, my business has been able to expand in three different directions out of good luck," the gentleman exclaimed before he pulled out a photo from his desk and handed it over to her. The photo looked like it was taken from a horrible security camera, though from what she could see, in a creepy fashion did the picture depict an odd robot whose green eyes were staring back at the camera.

"What is this?" GoGo muttered.

"It's a robot, I assume one of Michael's again. I believe he released these few robots into the world before he died, but I have no idea why. All I know is this one should be easy to deal with. It is just underground in the subway tunnels," Kristoph stated. GoGo groaned, thankfully she had her hero uniform in her backpack, thinking it would come in hand and probably was better to carry around.

"Fine, I'll go smash it," GoGo agreed, liking the sound of it, thinking she could handle it alone easily since she would be able to easily get prepared. From what she could gather, workers were leaving to new branches of the business, but she hadn't heard anything about their work expanding until now. When she left, Kristoph had a smirk. He got up from his chair, preparing himself.

"I suppose I should go assign Hiro another task… I'm sure she'll be fine," he chuckled, leaving his office after turning the lights off. He appeared happy anyway, making plans to visit Hamada while he was practically alone.

GoGo had went to the nearest subway, the closest being about half a mile away in an area where people more or less came through a lot to get to work. There was a big flight of steps leading to the underground area. When GoGo arrived, she was confused by the sight of the subway being packed with people, like not even one of the subway trains had stopped, though when she forced her way through the crowd, she saw what had gotten the place jammed now. There was one train there which was only halfway pulled into the station, but there was a long claw mark along it. Everyone near the front of the crowd were either taking pictures or were trying to talk to the train operator.

"What happened here?" GoGo inquired from one of the many bystanders.

"The train came through and the driver insisted some monster attacked it," the random person declared. GoGo sighed, believing this to be the robot she had been sent to deal with. She decided now was the time to get suited up into her yellow uniform, heading for the most disclosed place to hide and get ready.

It only took a few moments for GoGo to get dressed into her yellow uniform. She was quickly moving across the dark tunnel. Each second she spent in the place gave her an unsettling feeling underneath her skin. She was hunting for a robot, hopefully one that she will easily spot, though judging by the claw mark on the side of that train, this one was big though. She did like racing around this place. It was simple, the circular shape of the tunnels made it easy to move and the rails on the ground gave even more traction if needed. GoGo so far hadn't found anything in her search. Thankfully that one train being stopped, had made the entire section get closed off until it could be up and running again.

Meanwhile with Hiro he was lying in his bed tiredly, though he found himself unable to rest. Baymax was standing on his charging station.

"Are you unable to sleep?" the puffy robot asked, recalling that Hiro just wanted to sleep right now, the teenage boy nodding.

"I dunno. I just can't rest," Hiro admitted. He had not been able to rest mostly due to his own mind refusing to let him rest. He had hidden the USB stick away somewhere safe. Baymax knew that his best friend was being pestered by something on his mind.

"Are you sure you're feeling well? Or is this because of Kristoph being the suspect of homicide?" the puffy robot pressed further. Hiro groaned.

"No, it's something else he said… look, don't worry about it, okay?" the teenage boy requested, though he was mostly thinking about GoGo, trying to make mental plans to take her out on a date by the time they got the opportunity. They hadn't really had much time to relax with one another ever since they started working. However, they heard a knocking at his room door.

"Hiro, you got a visitor," Aunt Cass spoke, peeking in through the door.

"Who is it?" Hiro asked while getting up from bed. His aunt shrugged.

"I don't know, some guy in a red suit," she claimed. The teenage boy nodded, heading downstairs while immediately knowing it was Kristoph. Baymax stayed upstairs to keep charging. Hiro though was more worried about what exactly his boss wanted.

"I've got to keep that USB data secret…"


	27. Found

Hiro had walked downstairs, seeing Kristoph awaiting him in the café, clearly enjoying another cup of coffee.

"Hey, Kristoph. Um… sorry about the USB stick, but I haven't gotten any progress on it," Hiro apologized, lying about the USB stick he had safely stashed away. The gentleman shook his head while taking another drink of his coffee. Clearly last night had drained him a lot.

"I'm aware, your girlfriend informed me… which is why I'm here to give another task. You see, I have a 'deal' going down tonight and I'd like to have another set of eyes watching in case it goes wrong," Kristoph explained, setting his cup aside. Hiro was confused by what he meant by deal, though he wondered why he needed the young boy himself to watch his back.

"What kind of deal is this again?" Hiro quirked.

"What other types of deals are there? Briefcases switching, checking the contents, that sort of thing. We're doing it at that restaurant, The Blue Pearl," the gentleman in red explained. His employee's eyes seemed to light up at the word. He had heard of that restaurant before. It was pretty nice but he never had a reason to go there to check it out, since it was mostly a couple's restaurant.

"S-so, tonight you said? …do you think I could bring GoGo?" Hiro requested she accompany him on this task. Kristoph shrugged.

"The more eyes watching, the better. I'll see you there at six," Kristoph bid him farewell before exiting the café. The raven haired boy got a small smile. This seemed perfect, like it was the date he wanted to take GoGo out on. He doubted they would have to keep full attention on their boss during some deal anyway. It may be at least six hours before he had to go, though, so the young boy thought maybe it was better to go upstairs and try and rest up again. Maybe now he will be able to rest easy, even if his worries were on his mind.

GoGo had been searching for a good while in the tunnel, but her searches began to finally lead to something. She heard an odd sparking noise, able to see long claw marks on the walls nearby. Chunks of the wall were missing.

"This… is creepy," GoGo muttered, seeing a power box that was completely ripped apart. She pushed a button on the side of her helmet. It activated a flashlight to illuminate the darkness better. She could hear an odd clanking noise that sounded close, but she couldn't see anything until she looked straight up, seeing that all too familiar rust colour on a sleek robot that was crawling on the ceiling. Its hands and feet had short metal blades on them, which it was using to climb on the ceiling. Its green eyes focused on GoGo.

"Of course," the girl in yellow growled, seeing the robot let go of the tunnel ceiling and try to lunge at her. GoGo quickly slid aside, hearing it fall flat on its body. After a cloud of dust that picked up from the fall, the robot revealed its spines that run along its back that were sparking quite violently with electricity. It roared, turning around to face GoGo. This robot could only crawl on all fours. As soon as GoGo saw this, she had an idea.

"How about we race?" GoGo grinned, hearing it roar and swipe at her with one of its claws. She ducked underneath it, quickly turning around and darting off in the opposite direction as fast as her wheels could take her. She could hear the robotic monster chasing after her. Surprisingly it was able to keep a decent pace up with her as it chased her through the tunnels, though she only got so far before she felt a twinge of pain course through her leg, forcing her to stop. GoGo groaned, seeing the robot dig its claws into the side of a nearby wall and rip a chunk out, throwing it at her. She couldn't dodge as her leg refused to move. She got hit directly by the rubble, getting knocked over.

GoGo coughed, having the wind knocked out of her. She was lying flat on her back, seeing that robot approaching slowly. She quickly threw one of her discs at it, hitting it in the head directly with a loud clunk. The magnetic disc quickly reattached to her wrist. The robot seemed only momentarily angered by this. It grabbed the rails of the subway tracks she was on, unleashing a strong current of electricity from its body which run into the rail. GoGo couldn't react in time, being shocked by the electricity that coursed through her body. All she could do was grit her teeth and tough it out. The robot inevitably stopped with the electro shock torture.

That robot began to approach her. GoGo lay there, her eyes closed, not moving, though when it got close enough, the robot looked like it was analyzing her, some of its exposed wires dangling carelessly. When it got close enough, GoGo quit playing dead, grabbing the wires and ripping them out with all of her strength. Sparks flew out from the robot as it let out a screech of anger. Those spines on its back lost all of their charge within seconds.

"Surprise!" GoGo smirked. The robot began to back away. With no electrical power left, the robot was becoming quite terrified of her. GoGo thought now was the perfect time to finish it off since it was running the opposite direction. She knew this tunnel went in a big circle. It gave her an idea. She charged the opposite way at top speed. She felt more alive than ever, chasing down something unable to fight back anymore. It gave an odd sense of joy, maybe just because she was getting payback on something that had just tried to kill her. GoGo saw the robot straight ahead, though it spotted her too, trying to turn back quickly, but now there was no way of escape for it.

"Woman up!" GoGo put her hands together, charging into the robot, her mag discs cutting straight into its head and through it, splitting it in half. The sound of metal being cut hurt her ears. She panted, pulling back, the robot collapsing over, having been destroyed by her. She was relieved, knowing that she was done with her task. All she had to do now was get out of this subway system, though she was now unsure of which part she wound up in. She sighed, just going off to try and find a way out.

"I think I enjoyed that way too much…"


	28. Date Plans

GoGo had made her way out of the subway tunnel after defeating the robot in it. She had removed her hero uniform and packed it away again, though she had new bruises from that fight. The only one anyone would notice was the big bruise on her cheek. She was walking back to Hiro's house, needing to drop off her armour anyway. When she arrived, the cafe was near empty beyond a few customers. Cass was nearby cleaning. It didn't take long for her to notice the girl with purple streaks in her hair.

"Oh hi, GoGo, are you okay?" she asked, seeing the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm fine. Just here to check up on Hiro," GoGo nodded, claiming so. Aunt Cass didn't mind the company, though GoGo did have to mentally ponder how long until they informed her of the relationship. She didn't want to worry about it right now. GoGo made straight for upstairs, wanting to tell her boyfriend about the robot, though when she made it to Hiro's room, she could see Baymax nearby who was finished charging, though the teenage boy himself still was in a deep sleep in his bed.

"Hello," Baymax welcomed GoGo. She gave a small wave to the puffy robot, looking over at the bed her boyfriend was in.

"He looks a lot better…" GoGo sighed. She hated to imagine what all the stress was doing to him. She doubted she would ever reach the same pressure since Kristoph seemed more intent on making Hiro work out the debt specifically. Hiro lay on his side, his eyes closed, looking happy in his dreams. She almost didn't want to awaken him, but then she had to. She slowly shook him to no response beyond a groggy mutter.

"Ugh…heavy sleeper. Why am I not surprised?" GoGo growled. He wasn't going to wake up normally, so she simply lifted up the mattress a little. Baymax stared, confused, watching Hiro roll out of the bed and then plop onto the floor.

"Ow! What was that?!" Hiro said, looking between Baymax and GoGo, though his girlfriend was laughing hard at the reaction she got out of doing that.

"Good morning there," GoGo greeted. Hiro sighed, not being surprised. He felt a lot better from the rest he had, though he mentally hoped that he will not have his sleep schedule as disrupted again. He was happy to see that cheerful smile of hers, though he was a bit unnerved from seeing her newest injury.

"What happened to you?" he asked. His girlfriend shrugged.

"Running around fighting robots. Y'know, the usual," she laughed, not finding it that much of a big deal, though she didn't even want to imagine the injuries she had on her body that weren't visible. Hiro sighed, shaking his head, feeling that guilt taking over, though he knew he had to tell her the news of his next task.

"Um… K-Kristoph came over and said he wanted me to come to a restaurant to watch him do some deal. I wanted to know if you would come with me tonight?" Hiro offered hesitantly, their boss's words ringing throughout his head about how she only loved him for what he did. It was beginning to drive him crazy and was beginning to become harder to conceal. GoGo tilted her head, frowning.

"I don't know… don't you find it creepy our first date would be a part of our mission?" his girlfriend admitted. It was off putting to her. She doubted she would get much of a mood off it, but he insisted it wasn't.

"Kristoph can handle himself. We don't have to watch him constantly. That and he's also going to pick up the tab for us," Hiro added. This gained GoGo's agreement.

"Alright… uh, what should I wear?" she realized, not sure how she should dress. He didn't care what she wanted to wear. He didn't expect her to go dressing nicely for just a practical working dinner. Baymax, however, chimed in.

"Usually fancy wear is nice at a restaurant," the puffy robot stated. Hiro was wondering why he loaded the medical assistant with extra information for conversations a few weeks ago. It was so that he wouldn't be as awkward in conversations, though it didn't help too much.

"S-sorry. It's the Blue Pearl. He wants us there at five forty five. Y-you can dress however you want," Hiro nervously stuttered. He didn't want to make her mad, though for some reason he was really flustered right now.

"Alright, I'll see you there," GoGo said while beginning to leave, wanting to get ready. Hiro looked at his watch. He only had about two hours to get ready and meet up there, though he was nervous.

"Your blood pressure is high again," Baymax said. That didn't help anything. The teenage boy groaned while sitting on his bed. He looked up at his best friend, aware he had installed some psychology information in his medical programs. If he wasn't feeling better by tonight he could put them to a real test.

"I just feel awful…" Hiro commented. He had done everything he could to settle his own nerves, having no idea what to tell Kristoph beyond the USB stick not being hacked yet. He had hidden it somewhere very safe. He went over to his closet and began to rummage around for his suit, wanting to try and dress nice himself.

"Hey, Baymax… do you ever worry? About what could happen, I mean?" Hiro asked. Baymax didn't quite understand is question.

"I am sorry, but what do you mean?" Baymax requested him to explain more while he was getting changed into the suit.

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen to me. I've already nearly died three times in nearly a month. Michael really made me fear the future," the teenage boy confessed while looking at the deceased man's ring that he had resting on his nearby desk, and then his gaze casting back to his own ring. It didn't take long though for him to get changed into a simple black tuxedo that he rarely wore.

"I am more concerned on treating your crush symptoms to think of the future," Baymax claimed. In a sense he didn't care for the future as much as he cared for the people in the present, being a health care assistant through and through. Hiro hugged his puffy friend, feeling Baymax return the embrace.

"Yeah… I'll try and talk to GoGo over dinner. I'm sick of feeling like this," he exclaimed, though it seemed more like Kristoph had been controlling his emotions. He wondered why the gentleman even would care to bring it up. Hiro's train of thought was interrupted though when he realized it was around 5:20pm.

"I have to go, Baymax. I'll see you later," he smiled, bumping fists with his robot friend before excitedly going downstairs, Baymax watching him leave. However the medical robot looked over at the ring on the table. Baymax was still concerned with how he couldn't access some of his memories from the last few days.

"Why do I feel… unsure of tonight?"


	29. The Blue Pearl

Hiro had walked all the way to the restaurant. The clock was nearing five thirty in the evening and he could see the place just nearby. It was packed tonight, at least from what he could see. He was barely at the entrance and he was amazed at how popular the Blue Pearl restaurant was. The restaurant's atmosphere was a darkish tone, and calm music was sung by a singer on stage, being the live entertainment for the fellow customers.

"Wow…" Hiro muttered, though he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, seeing Kristoph standing before him.

"Hello, Hamada. Might I say you certainly look better in a suit," Kristoph stated, though his opinion on fashion was biased since he always wore his red suit. Hiro chuckled, nodding.

"Th-thanks… So where is the guy for the deal?" the teenage boy attempted to inquire. He saw his boss holding a silver case in his hand. The gentleman began to walk away.

"I reserved a table more toward the center. Remember, Hiro, to keep an eye on me. The other man for the deal will be here soon," Kristoph explained. From now on their communication would stop and they would act like people who didn't know each other in this restaurant. The man in red went to his own table. Hiro had to wait for his girlfriend near the entrance, though he began to get worried when he reached ten minutes past the time they were supposed to meet.

"Sorry I'm late," that familiar voice caught his ears. He turned around, feeling that all too familiar racing in his heart as his eyes focused on GoGo. He saw her standing there, though the two did feel an awkward atmosphere when they saw what the other was wearing.

"I-it's fine, GoGo… erm… why are you wearing that?" Hiro asked, seeing his girlfriend wearing a black suit. He hadn't expected her to dress nice remotely for his sake, but it was a little weird to be in a suit as well.

"It was the nicest thing I had, though it feels kind of right to wear in this place," GoGo admitted the suit felt right for this restaurant. Hiro smiled as they finally saw a waiter come to them.

"Table for two?" he asked. They nodded before the waiter led them to their table. It was more off to the side near the wall, though Hiro could see Kristoph straight to his right in the center. He wasn't dining alone, however. There was another odd looking man there, but he was wearing a thick coat and a hat so he had no way to tell who it was. He stuck out in the restaurant though.

"This is nice," GoGo claimed. She liked the restaurant already. The singer wasn't half bad, either, though the erratic change in music from calm to higher pitched didn't help. Hiro was feeling that same annoyance in the back of his mind again. The next few minutes were pretty much spent talking to each other, though when they placed their order and the waiter left, Hiro rubbed his head, remembering he had made a promise to himself to talk to GoGo about his recent conflict emotionally, that Kristoph had put him in.

"…GoGo, I have to ask you something. Why is it you like me?" the raven haired boy began the conversation. The question felt a little weird to her though. GoGo could see that somewhat reluctant look on her boyfriend's face. She wanted to do what she could to keep him happy since things had been so stressful lately.

"I figured you know why from when we told the others," GoGo said, wondering what was on his mind or at least what he was getting at. He was beginning to look unnerved.

"No… uh, not that, I know why you said you liked me, but… well, it happened after the accident-" Hiro tried to continue, but he saw GoGo gain an odd look, she was feeling of the atmosphere of the conversation, but she looked annoyed as well.

"How shallow do you think I am, Hiro? Do I really seem like the type that would spend this much time with you, do all this crazy dangerous robot hunting, and all this other work, while going through the constant pain of all of it, just because you saved my leg?" GoGo exclaimed, trying to set him straight. She hated to imagine him having these thoughts, but they didn't exactly sound like her boyfriend's. That gave her an idea.

"And I know you didn't think of that on your own. So who put that in your head?" the daredevil girl requested him to answer. Hiro was at a little loss for words. He was aware her leg hurt, but was oblivious to how much pain it caused, though she was right. She wouldn't do all of this just out of friendship and saving her limb alone.

"…Kristoph talked to me, he implied you were only in love with me because I got into debt for you. I wound up punching him in the nose after that in anger," Hiro admitted what he had done and who had spoken this to him. GoGo looked over at their boss, not paying much attention to what he was doing. She had a smirk on her, imagining her boyfriend decking kristoph was a pleasant image.

"You know I love you, right?" GoGo asked. Hiro began to get blush. He nodded, but right after he saw her lean closer to him, that devious smile still on her face.

"O-of course," he gulped. His eyes closed, feeling her lips come into contact with him. Hiro felt a wave of joy echoing throughout his body. The kiss barely lasted a few seconds, but when they broke apart, he could only stare at her in awe.

"That was amazing," Hiro blurted, thankful to have GoGo's confidence behind him every time he needed it.

"Try not to listen to him anymore, please?" She begged, hiro agreed without any second thought. They saw the waiter finally coming with their orders.

"Tonight is just perfect…"


	30. Worthless

The date was pretty nice for Hiro and GoGo. It felt like their time together was the best feeling either had gotten in a while. It was relaxing for them to be in a task that didn't require them to do any fighting, any hunting for robots, or any shady deals, though as they finished their meals, they did notice something odd. Kristoph wasn't at his table, neither was the man he was doing that supposed deal with.

"Looks like we got off work early," GoGo joked, gaining a light laugh from her boyfriend.

"I'll say… this was nice," Hiro said, thankful for it all, though their conversation got interrupted when they saw the man in red himself. Kristoph was walking toward them. He looked tired, though angry simultaneously.

"Hiro! Where is he?!" their boss demanded.

"Where is who?" the teenage boy wondered aloud. The gentleman groaning.

"The man I was dealing with! He drugged me! I blacked out in the bathroom and he made off with both briefcases," Kristoph angrily explained. GoGo was shocked. They had not been watching the deal the whole time and now the man had made off with who knows how much money.

"We're sorry, we had no idea." Gogo said. Their boss didn't even seem to care about what she had to say.

"Ugh… that's it. Hiro, come with me," Kristoph ordered. Hiro looked to his girlfriend nervously. She smiled, reassuring him everything would be fine. It wasn't like they could know the man was going to drug their boss's food. The raven haired boy got up from his table.

"I'll meet you at the hospital for your rehab tomorrow," Hiro claimed, bidding GoGo goodnight. He left, following their boss out. GoGo looked down at the ring she had been given a bit back to signify her employment. It felt more like a chain. She sighed while leaving the restaurant. Her nerves settled. She had cheered Hiro up and probably given him his first real kiss that night. She thought he was going to be fine.

Hiro followed Kristoph all the way to their work. The gentleman had no expression beyond the furrowed eyebrows that expressed irritation. They entered into Kristoph's office, the gentleman closing the door behind them.

"Hiro… you failed tonight's task," he started while walking around, beginning to rummage through the desks.

"What? We kept an eye on you, Kristoph. Look, tonight's been great thanks to you. What was in that case, anyway?" Hiro inquired. His boss sighed.

"Money. Hiro, allow me to talk with you. Since you haven't been able to hack the USB Stick, and you failed the task where you only had to just simply watch me, I believe you have become worthless," Kristoph claimed. His young worker's eyes grew wide, keeping full focus on him. He knew what Michael had told him before about what it meant if he became worthless.

"There are a lot of punishments for this. I suppose I could call the police on you and claim your girlfriend's injuries are a result of you hitting her, which would ruin your reputation," Kristoph said. He could see the angry glare from the raven haired boy. It was clear that he was tempted to punch the gentleman again.

"However… I guess the best option right now would be to tell the truth. To begin, why don't I tell you about the family? My business is a great family figure, but in a sense, we're mobsters. And those big robots you've seen? That was my doing. We had them built and sent out to sites to scare people into selling as soon as possible, which is why I sent you to destroy the mechanical menaces," Kristoph began explaining while he kept looking through desks. Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had his suspicions, but he couldn't fathom what he had gotten into when he first joined. However, a light bulb went off in his head.

"So who attacked me with that lead pipe a while back?" Hiro questioned. Kristoph smirked.

"That was me. I wanted you to make sure you were afraid of everyone, but trusted the family, and only the family," he answered. Hiro gulped, closing his eyes, trying to take in a deep breath to stay calm.

"What… why are you telling me this?" he hesitantly asked, though suddenly Hiro felt a large shock jolt through his body. It was a very strong current, strong enough to nearly knock him out of his chair and onto the floor on his side. Kristoph had shocked him with an amplified tazer. Hiro was lying on his back, coughing and gasping for his breath. Kristoph's shoe stomped onto his chest, hard. Hiro let out scream of pain.

"You could have become so much with me, Hiro. You were my best worker. Sadly I had to get Michael to kill himself. Normally I'd make sure you don't become a problem, by executing you. But your brain is something that could help make this family business skyrocket," Kristoph exclaimed. He wanted to offer Hiro so much more as his heel dug into the young boy's rib cage, making him grit his teeth in pain.

The gentleman in red began to dig around in his pockets. He pulled out a bottle of unnamed drugs. He pulled out one of the pills, smiling.

"This is the same medicine I made my daughter take a while back. As of tonight, Hiro Hamada is dead," Kristoph grinned before he forced Hiro to take the medication. Hiro could do nothing to fight back. The man was too strong for him. All the running around the last few days had drained him, despite that restful nap. He could see that creepy glare as their eyes locked against one another. Before he knew it, the teenager began to lose coconsciousness. Everything was becoming fuzzy. His reality was blurred, his eyes rolling up as he blacked out.

"Shall we go… my son?"


	31. Lead

It had been four days since anyone had seen Hiro. He had went missing ever since his first date when he failed his task. GoGo was walking along the sidewalk. She wasn't alone, however. She had Honey Lemon and Baymax alongside her. Amazingly, the daredevil girl was taking the news quite well about her boyfriend's sudden disappearance, though ever since he went missing, GoGo took it upon herself to watch after the medical assistant. She wished they could use Baymax to simply scan the city for Hiro, but someone had raided the workshop and stolen the helmet that was Baymax's super scanner.

"You're going to be late to do your rehab, you know," Honey Lemon tried to remind her friend of the time.

"Oh… I'm going to just skip it for today," GoGo claimed, though she hadn't attended her rehab for the last few sessions, either. The group of friends had done all they could to try and find Hiro, but each of their searches turned up nothing. GoGo had already went to where Kristoph worked, but there was nothing there. Not even one simple trace of the family like business she used to work with. It was like Kristoph didn't even exist, but she knew better. The ring she refused to remove from her hand was proof enough she wasn't going insane, though she hadn't told the others anything.

"GoGo! You can't just keep skipping out on this just because Hiro is missing. Baymax, help me out here. Tell her what will happen if she keeps ignoring her leg," Honey Lemon begged for the medical assistant to help her in her argument. The puffy robot didn't need to perform a scan to inform his friend of the risk.

"Your leg could atrophy, which can result in far more pain and a very slower healing process, but if you are suffering from depression…" Baymax tried to continue, but got cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm not depressed," GoGo said. She hated having this kind of attention. She just didn't feel like going remotely to rehab. It was more worth her time to go searching. Then again she hadn't slept in two days, but that was another one of her many secrets that were beginning to pile up.

"Then why are you doing this? Are you punishing yourself? It isn't your fault he's missing. We're just as worried as you are," the blonde girl argued. GoGo rolled her eyes before pulling out another piece of gum to begin chewing on, trying to stay relaxed. She did blame herself somewhat, having let Hiro go off on his own with Kristoph after their date, was a big mistake.

"It's a waste of time. They told me to visualize the healing, but it isn't worth it. I'll live," GoGo growled. Honey Lemon could tell she was getting on her friends nerves. Baymax still couldn't pick up on the situation.

"I have to go handle something. Call me up if you find something," she said, bidding Honey Lemon goodbye for now. Baymax and GoGo continued on their own, though the blonde girl sighed, rubbing her head. She had never seen GoGo like this. It was strange, but she knew they were all under a heavy amount of stress.

"I believe you are suffering from stress induced depression," Baymax commented. GoGo sighed, not caring much for pointless diagnoses. GoGo had only one real lead to go off of, which was the USB Stick that they had hacked shortly before Hiro had went missing. She knew Kristoph was involved, but again, he was also missing. Another problem arose though, that GoGo couldn't find the USB stick since Hiro was the only one who knew where he hid it. However, her train of thought was interrupted.

"You record everything, right, Baymax?" GoGo asked. Baymax nodded.

"Yes, but I have been suffering from a programming problem. I have been unable to access any of my video data from the last two days. I believe those jammer devices the robots had may have caused damage to my internal system," he explained. She was going to skip out on her own medical care for now. She grabbed him by his big hand and dragged him off.

"Come on, we need to get you to the workshop," GoGo said, trying to get him to move as fast as she could, though she begun to realize how slow the robot was without his big armour.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at Hiro's workshop. The place didn't look the best. It had been ransacked two days ago, though they all had done their best to clean it up, though nothing beyond Baymax's helmet were stolen. She took a seat in front of the computer.

"Alright, let's see what I can do for you…" GoGo muttered, reaching up and poking a button on Baymax's chest. It opened up, unveiling three programming chips. One was green, another one was red, but what struck out odd for her was the third one. It was black and had no real signature on it to show what it was meant for.

"Baymax? What is this?" GoGo hesitantly pulled the programming chip out, the puffy robot looking it over.

"It is a copy format that Hiro made. I believe that the USB information is on it," he stated, though he could see an odd twinkle in GoGo's eyes that the robot had never seen before. She wasted no time, plugging it into the computer.

"Sorry, big guy, we'll fix you in a second," she apologized, but for now, she was more desperate to read the third document on the USB stick, thankful Hiro had decided the safest place to hide it would be within Baymax himself. She only took a few seconds to open the contents in the program chip.

"Here it is," GoGo felt a lot of relief washing over her, seeing the text document. She opened it up on screen, beginning to read what was available. Apparently it was a journal from Michael, dated to the same day he committed suicide. She was hoping to find something useful in this one page of text.

"I've been suffering for a long time. As if age wasn't already harming me enough, Kristoph will be moving his business again. I don't know what makes him do this, but he's withdrawing the company secretly from the world, even though it's expanding rapidly. I don't know where he's going to set up. But if you're reading this, you're in grave danger. Beware."

GoGo could see a small picture attached to the document. It showed a picture of the right side of town, the photo showed some random businesses she barely recognized. there as well. It was a place that had a huge business district. She hated imagining going to that place. She looked up to Baymax, knowing she still had to try and fix him.

"We finally got a lead."


	32. Gavin

GoGo had done her best to try and fix Baymax up, but his coding was very advanced. Trying to find the problem alone to fix was hard enough. It really was Tadashi's handiwork for sure. But eventually, she was able to fix the internal damage that had been making him unable to view his recorded footage.

"Is it working?" GoGo asked while looking up at the medical robot. He quickly tried to do a check of himself. Thankfully he was able to access his recorded footage, displaying one of the recordings on his round stomach. The footage was of Hiro. The video had been taken the same night when the two of them told their friends they had begun dating.

"Just stay with GoGo, alright? She starts rehab tomorrow," Hiro said in the recording. Gogo looked saddened, imagining him in any form of danger. Whatever happened to her boyfriend was probably worse than she could picture.

"Turn it off. Come on, we're going to explore the shopping district," GoGo requested. Baymax did as he was told, more than happy to stick by the raven haired girl's side. She decided it was better to go now. She grabbed her backpack from nearby that had her armour in it. She had left it here to get repaired when Hiro got the chance, but him being missing prevented any fixes with the armour. She was glad they kept these all in one place. The two therefore left to catch the first tram they could to get to the right side of town. Any signs of Kristoph or robots would be the best thing right now.

It had only taken about an hour of them riding on the tram to arrive to their destination. The shopping district looked just like she expected. There were definitely a lot of people around. The place was very populated. Baymax's scanner was going a little crazy, trying to do a quick search in the crowds for Hiro, but there was no sign of him.

"Ugh… We gotta just keep lookouts for people with rings like mine," GoGo reminded what they had to watch for in crowds, though so far she couldn't see anyone with rings matching her own. She did her best to keep calm while beginning to walk with the puffy robot. She didn't like huge crowds as they made her feel uncomfortable, but she had to focus. Those rings were the uniform for employment. GoGo remembered how Honey Lemon had talked about how she used to come here a lot, but the lines in most of the stores made it unbearable.

They spent two hours scanning at least most of the area. There wasn't any sign of Hiro or anyone else that worked for the family, nor any robot damage to the area.

"My scans have picked up on something," Baymax suddenly chimed.

"What? Is it Hiro?" GoGo begged for a yes to this answer, Baymax pointing toward their left at one of the many street side stores.

"No, it is another patient," the puffy robot claimed, though hearing it did gut GoGo a little. She was curious about who this previous patient was. They forced their way through some of the people around them. Thankfully there weren't that many in this area. When they got close, they found a familiar little girl there.

"Bell?" GoGo said, seeing the familiar blonde child and that parrot that was on her shoulder. Bell was sitting on a bench, licking a vanilla ice cream cone.

"Hello," Baymax greeted the young girl who looked at them confusedly.

"Uh… hello?" Bell tilted her head, unable to remember them. GoGo didn't care, though. She was happy to see the child. It meant that they were on the right track. Their lead had paid off.

"Don't you remember us? Come on, we dealt with that monster that was following you…" the raven haired girl asked, wondering if Bell had lost their memory of them. Bell looked up to her bird who squawked but didn't give any reminders.

"Sorry…" the blonde girl apologized, feeling guilty for not being able to remember supposed people she knew, but if Paula the parrot couldn't remember them, then she doubted they knew her.

"Why are you here alone?" Baymax inquired. Bell pointed to the store they were right beside which seemed to be a small package shipping business.

"I'm waiting for my brother," Bell stated. GoGo was confused. She didn't know that the little girl had a brother, though they saw the stores door open, their focus immediately on who it was exiting the store. GoGo felt her heart pick back up from its slow rate and her mood brighten. Hiro was here, wearing a white suit and had a bunch of rings now on both of his hands. She tackled him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hiro! Where have you been?!" GoGo questioned, pulling away from him slightly. However her boyfriend didn't seem the same. He was looking at her with a confused look as he broke the embrace.

"Hiro? Ma'am, I have no idea who you are. My name is Gavin… Gavin Hartig," Hiro retorted, coming off as annoyed.

"…what are you saying?" GoGo hesitantly spoke. Her voice felt frozen, like it refused to speak the words she had to force out. She looked to Baymax for some help in this matter.

"Hiro appears to be suffering from extreme memory loss," the medical assistant explained, though he didn't get a chance to explain what could cause this symptom. Hiro walked over to Bell and held his hand out to her. She happily took his hand in hers before hugging his waist.

"Come on, dad's going to be waiting for us," Hiro said, though he looked to GoGo briefly. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a card that advertised Kristoph's business, that had been growing ever so quickly.

"You have a good evening, ma'am," Hiro told her, acting like a gentleman. It was strange to his girlfriend. She refused to believe he couldn't remember anything.

"You really don't know who I am? What about Tadashi? Or your aunt Cass?" GoGo spoke further, but Hiro began to walk away with Bell beside him. Baymax could tell from his scan that GoGo was beginning to get stricken with a bad case of depression.

"Oh dear. Perhaps we should inform the others."


	33. Late Work

GoGo was broken, emotionally and mentally. She was trying to puzzle everything together. In the end she had made the biggest mistake with Hiro and Baymax, which was keeping their friends from the truth. She sat in the workshop, staring at a card her boyfriend had given her. She was waiting while the medical assistant, Baymax himself, was nearby scanning his own recordings.

"Yo, GoGo," Fred's familiar voice spoke. She saw Honey Lemon and Wasabi alongside him. GoGo sighed, putting the card aside.

"Hello," Baymax welcomed their friends, though Honey Lemon could tell something already was off by the tone of her friend's voice. She could see it in GoGo's eyes that she looked upset and very distracted.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, me and Hiro kept this in the dark from you guys," GoGo began, trying her best to stay calm, but imagining Hiro never remembering her again was driving her crazy. It was worse than amnesia. His life had been taken away from him. His aunt Cass had been wracked with her own worries, too.

"GoGo?" Honey Lemon said, wondering what was with their friend. She looked so broken like. GoGo felt her leg throb in pain. That injury was acting up again.

"Hiro got in debt because I was too slow to dodge one stupid car. He took a loan out from the leader of a mafia. Me and Baymax started trying to help him to work it off," GoGo explained further. Already it was overwhelming the others.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. So you two weren't dating?" Wasabi asked, wondering if their relationship was a part of the ruse to throw their friends off the trail, but she shook her head.

"No. We loved each other. I don't know what happened, but our boss is crazy! He brainwashed Hiro and now he thinks he's some idiot named Gavin," the daredevil girl stated. She felt horrible, even after getting it off her chest. If she had just been faster, this never would have happened. All she had done was make Hiro suffer. Honey Lemon rubbed her friend's shoulder reassuringly, insisting for her to continue the explanation, and she did so, trying to get the others up to speed on what they had all done.

"That's where Hiro went? Dang… this is like one of my comics almost to the exact letter," Fred stated, hearing a groan from Wasabi over him mentioning his comics again.

"Hiro's brain was fine from what my scans could pick up. I believe amnesia is likely being forced by an external source," Baymax claimed. Their friends were the best hope Hiro had.

"So what do we do? From what it sounds like, this Kristoph guy has money, robots, and now Hiro," Wasabi wondered aloud. GoGo looked at all the tools they had available. It suddenly gave her one idea when she overviewed some of the shards of robots that had been taken to be examined thoroughly.

"…We might be able to track the robots down. They always have some way to jam small electronics with a certain frequency, like a radio. Maybe we can use that same frequency to track a robot down? Kristoph always sent us to break them, so I bet he'd send Hiro again," GoGo explained her idea. It seemed like a good plan for them to go catch Hiro during one of his tasks, and that meant finding another robot, though after the last one they fought, they doubted they could get much worse.

"Alright! Let's get to work!" Honey Lemon excitedly agreed. The others didn't hesitate to begin work on GoGo's plan. Baymax was happy to know that things seemed to be calmed down. There weren't any lies hidden in the darkness now.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Hiro found himself wandering through a big factory that looked quite clean. There were assembly lines that assembled various parts of complicated machinery. He was holding Bell's hand, walking beside her.

"Gavin and Bell! Welcome home… how did it go?" Kristoph greeted the two in his usual red suit. Hiro smirked, digging around in his pockets and presenting a program chip to him.

"Here you go, dad. The guy needed a lot to give it over, though," Hiro said. His memories were black. Any attempts to remember past a few days ago were futile. Nothing worked to help him remember, though he didn't care. He did what he was ordered to do, and he was happy to do it. Hiro looked to Bell.

"Why don't you go play somewhere else? I have to work on a big project," Hiro requested to who he thought was his sister. Bell nodded before walking away happily. Kristoph had a grin across his face, a grin that looked smug at best.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Gavin? I believe you're aware of the risks," the gentleman questioned. Hiro shook his head like he had heard this question hundreds of times before, though they made their way to a private room in the back that was being locked.

"I know, you told me before. If it goes wrong, my heart could be damaged and I may lose my entire arm, then again you invested half a million in this project of mine." Hiro repeated the downside to what they were going to do if their plan didn't work. The downsides were loss of limb, and heart arrhythmia. Kristoph adjusted his glasses.

"But if it succeeds, you will have successfully become the first to a new generation! I'm proud of you, my boy," the blonde man declared, rubbing Hiro's head in congratulation. The risk outweighed the rewards though. Hiro entered into the end of the room alone, which led through another door in the room. The room was completely white. There were a few other people there, though they were cleaning. They were all wearing scrubs and preparing something. There was a chair in the centre that Hiro went to take a seat on.

"I'm ready…" the black haired boy said. The doctors around nodded, and they began to slide tool trays near him. They were beginning to strap his left arm down. Kristoph was just outside the room. This was built to be an operating room. One of the doctors came over with a few syringes, trying to get everything ready quick.

"I'm sorry that we can't put you under…" the doctor apologized, he couldn't put Hiro to temporary sleep for the surgery, but he gave a mean glare back at him.

"I know, I need to be awake for the surgery…" he said aware of what he was going to be in for. He saw a device on a tray, the main item of this surgery. Hiro had made the machine himself. It had a few wires dangling from it. The device was mostly metal, and had a few odd colourful cylinders inserted into it. He let the doctors strap the rest of his limbs down as well as his body while they injected him with the medicines from the syringes. A few minutes after, Hiro began to feel numb. His body felt detached from his nerves. He hadn't realized how much time had passed even before he saw a doctor begin to bring a scalpel to his left forearm.

Outside the room, Kristoph was watching from the window, seeing the doctors get to work. He was happy to have Hiro in the palm of his hand, obeying every order. That big brain of his had been put to its maximum use.

"The third step of my plan… it's beautiful."


	34. Search

It was beginning to reach late into the night over San Fransokyo, the moon being suspended high in the sky. There was something odd going on at one of the many factories near the big shopping district. Inside of the factory, there were three robots roaming around, their sharp metal claws dragging the ground, though they looked different now. They didn't look like they were made from junkyard scrap. They didn't even have the rust tinge to them anymore. Instead they had a sleek silver design to them and looked actually well built. The robots were doing their usual procedures. Kristoph sent them to this location to tear apart the factory, so the owner sells quick and for a low price. The robots were out of control though, so they needed to be destroyed when they were of no more use.

There was a stomping noise. Entering into the factory was a fourth robot, which was odd in design. It was bulky and appeared slow, though it didn't have the same long sharp blades the others had like, it was its own newly designed. One of the silver robots let out a roar and charged wildly towards the bulky enemy, though the big robot pulled back its arm, and punched it out of the air. The robot fell to the ground. The blow was hard enough to shatter it to pieces instantly. The other two silver robots didn't get a chance to react before they got shot with odd dart like devices that instantly shut them down, making them collapse. That big bulky robot was being watched, but it was unaware of it.

"Alright. This is looking good so far…" GoGo whispered. She and the others were on the roof, spying in from a skylight. They were all wearing their hero uniforms.

"Glad this baby worked," Fred chuckled from inside his suit, looking at their frequency tracking device. It was pretty much just an upgraded phone. To put it lightly, it did its job correctly.

"So we just wait until we see Hiro?" Honey Lemon wondered aloud, though that did seem like the plan. Wasabi shook his head, not minding playing the waiting game, though he was more afraid of the big bot down there.

"If we don't deal with that thing, there's a good chance it'll probably crush him," Wasabi stated. Since Hiro didn't really have any special abilities to his suit, there was no way he could survive confronting the robot. He was more like the team tactician. GoGo thought this over a moment. It did seem better to kill time by destroying the robot. Baymax's scanner was not working, however. Everything he tried to scan was too fuzzy, though it was picking up something.

"Fine. Let's smash it, but watch out. This one is a lot tougher than the others," GoGo didn't argue. She was growing impatient from waiting here for maybe twenty minutes her leg was starting to hurt, though they were just watching the first three robots thrash about since they arrived, they were all thankful that this robot had pounded down the other ones. The group of five descended into the factory from different entrances. Baymax however didn't try to be stealthy, breaking in through the window and landing beside the robot.

"Hello," Baymax greeted, trying to get a better scan while the opportunity was available, but this robots jammer seemed stronger than the others. It was really messing with the medical assistant's internal works. He hoped it didn't damage his recorded footage again. The oversized robot didn't seem to care much for greetings. Its eyes focused on its opponent before turning around and firing another one of those electric darts. Baymax put up his guard, his red armour catching it. The electricity wasn't strong enough to hurt him at all. Baymax pulled it out easily and dropped it aside.

"Gravity crush!" Fred's voice echoed as he jumped from a high large, slamming on top of the big robot hard enough to force it onto one knee, though it didn't seem too happy with that. It reached up and grabbed Fred, throwing him hard enough into a wall to nearly knock him out. Thankfully he was used to that kind of rough treatment.

"You may have caused bodily harm with that momentum," Baymax spoke before firing his rocket fist, hitting the enemy robot in the head, barely denting it. This angered the juggernaut robot greatly. It charged and tackled the medical helper. The robot was surprisingly fast for its size. It rammed Baymax through one of the walls, breaking it down and collapsing part of it. Baymax was lying on his back. Before he could try to get up, his opponent stomped on his chest, the red eyes glaring against his black ones in some failed attempt to intimidate him.

"Get off him!" Wasabi shouted, charging in from behind and slashing at the right arm of the robot. His blades dug deep into it. He was able to force them through its big arm, collapsing it onto the ground. It spun around and swung angrily at him. Wasabi ducked underneath the attack. It was so fast though that he felt his own heart skip a beat, but he gritted his teeth, lunging forward, his plasma blades impaling the robot's sides. He was blindly aiming, trying to get some important circuitry to disable it. GoGo saw the opening and dashed around the oversized robot while it was distracted. Baymax fired his rocket fist, hitting the oversized robot in the back of the head, and just then the raven haired girl tackled it from behind with her full force, sending the robot forward. Wasabi moved out of the way, seeing it fall onto the ground from the combined attacks.

"Oh, dudes… did we get it?" Fred panted while running to them after finally getting his own breath back. The others meanwhile helped Baymax back onto his feet.

"Watch out!" Honey Lemon shouted, seeing the big robot begin to get back up. She quickly threw three pink chem-balls at it that exploded on contact into a splattering pink gel that covered the robot. All the damage they had done had thankfully rendered it unable to move now.

"Thanks, Honey Lemon," GoGo sighed in relief, glad they had gotten it, though she was growing more concerned if Kristoph really was designing more and more robots like these.

"I do believe Hiro is still not here," Baymax commented. That was a growing concern that there was no sign of GoGo's boyfriend. It didn't help her nerves at all.

"Maybe we should search the factory for clues…?" Honey Lemon suggested, trying to cheer her best friend up. Fred and Wasabi didn't have a problem with this, though as the group began to head back in through the hole in the wall, they heard the sound of bursting steam. They saw some of the sticky pink gel being moved aside like the robot was opening up. GoGo's eyes were wide, Wasabi gulped, and Honey Lemon and Fred were just at a loss of words, Baymax's scanner beginning to come back online as they saw someone emerging from the robot.

"You made a big mistake obscuring my task."


	35. Friend vs Friends

"…my… gosh…" Honey Lemon said, seeing the person who had emerged from the robot. It was Hiro, and he was wearing a white uniform. His helmet's orange visor did nothing to hide the anger in his eyes as they stared at all of his friends, his girlfriend and practical brother, Baymax. Their presence did nothing to rekindle any of his old memories. There was something new to Hiro now, though. He had an odd metal device in his arm which looked like it had a big switch that activated when turned, and four tubes also attached to it, each with different colour liquids; red, yellow, green and blue.

"Oh dear…" Baymax said while scanning him. GoGo was afraid to query.

"What is that thing?" she asked. The puffy robot nodded while completing his scan.

"I do not know, but it is connected throughout his entire nervous system and he has wires in his main arteries. There is a risk for heart damage," Baymax claimed, lacking significant information to diagnose that machine specifically. It had been surgically implanted into him. The image alone disturbed them all.

"Hiro… what did Kristoph do to you?" GoGo questioned, hearing her boyfriend laugh. He shook his head, raising his arm as if to present the machine further. The invention was the main thing that Kristoph needed so much income for, and control over so many businesses was the best way to fund it.

"I am Gavin Hartig, the first of a new generation. Robots aren't better than humans, but humans are weaker than robots, which is why my dad made me the leader of the Chimera Project," Hiro explained. He had designed this himself and his body didn't reject it thus far. The two had merged with minimal repercussion. Baymax could tell that the raven haired boy was somewhat in pain. Either he was ignoring it or the adrenaline rush he had was making the pain unnoticeable.

"That's… so awesome!" Fred exclaimed. Wasabi smacked him in the back. For once this was not the time to relish in the enemies weaponry.

"It's disturbing and crazy," Wasabi said, though they saw Hiro pick up a lead pipe from off the nearby ground. Wasabi shrugged, looking ready to fight. It seemed easy to them, one versus five, and all they had to do was subdue him or knock him unconscious.

"Don't hurt him too bad," GoGo ordered, though the shaken tone to her voice indicated how against this she was. Part of her wanted to brutalize him to a pulp. Another part didn't even want to move remotely. She hated both of these parts, just wanting her mind to feel calm. Honey Lemon thought it may be best to try and get this done quick and painlessly. Baymax wouldn't be able to harm his best friend remotely.

"We'll handle him," Honey Lemon stepped up with Fred. She tapped her purse, creating a few blue chem-balls and then throwing them in the air. With that signal, Fred unleashed a breath of fire, exploding the balls into a puff of blue smoke that quickly filled the factory, obscuring everyone's sight.

Hiro growled, looking around. He didn't seem to put the device to use just yet. However, when he had his back turned, Honey Lemon had created two pink chem-balls. She threw them at him. Hiro got hit in his right arm, his side being covered in that substance was that tough to break out of, forcing him to drop the lead pipe.

"Sorry to do this!" Fred apologized, having snuck up on him. He grabbing him from behind, tightly. Hiro had a grin, however. He was able to pull his free arm out from the costumed man's grasp, reaching up and biting into the switch, turning it. The red liquid in it poured into his body.

"OverClock Red, active," the teenage boy chuckled. Before Fred could do anything, Hiro kicked his leg through the open mouth of Fred's costume. The kick reached through and hit his friend in the head, forcing him to let go. Hiro was able to break his arm out of the pink gel easily. He felt stronger, and more alive. That red medicine seemed to be a fast acting liquid steroid for him. He picked the lead pipe back up. Honey Lemon tried to make more chem-balls, but by the time she had another pink one made. He was out of his sight, though Fred was lying flat on his back in immense pain, from the blow to his head that had disabled him temporarily.

"Guys, I lost sight of Hir…" the blonde woman tried to inform the others through their communicators, but she felt something tapping her back. Hiro was behind her. He smashed the chem-ball in her hand with the pipe, making it explode immediately, thus covering her legs and purse in that immobilizing foam. She felt a cold sweat break out across her face as Hiro raised the pipe, about to hit her in the head. But then he got shoulder tackled by Wasabi, trying to draw attention off the blonde girl so she could try and get herself free.

"Knock it off, man!" Wasabi demanded, making his plasma blades appear. He didn't have any intention of hurting his friend, but he wanted to threaten him and try to get him to calm down.

"If you insist," Hiro smiled, taking a swing at Wasabi. He dodged it, swinging and cutting the pipe into pieces with his blades, hearing it clattering to the ground. He threw it aside, attempting to punch the man in green armour. He hit him in the chest. The punch actually felt strong. Wasabi tried to punch back to get him to back off, but he forgot about his plasma blade being out. He had just stabbed Hiro through his white armour and dug into his side. He saw the blood and his pained face.

"Sorry! Hiro, stay calm. You gotta stop fighting or it'll get worse," Wasabi warned the injury could worsen. He wanted to go get Baymax, thinking GoGo would have murdered him if she saw what he had done, but Hiro immediately reached for the switch of the device in his arm, turning it. The green liquid poured into his veins.

"OverClock Green, active," Hiro sighed and quickly became relaxed. That cut on his side immediately began to restore as if his body had gained a massive regeneration power.

"I have to agree with Fred now… that really is cool," Wasabi muttered. He didn't get any chance to react before he got tackled by Hiro, forcing him onto his back punching his face in repeatedly. Hiro's assault, though, got cut off midway when a familiar yellow disc hit him and bounced off his head. The bruise that was left quickly healed.

"Hiro, please stop this!" GoGo shouted. She didn't want to hurt him, but it seemed like he was out to hurt all of them. Baymax was trying to help everyone else. Wasabi groaned, his nose bleeding somewhat from the hits he had sustained.

"For the last time! I am Gavin!" Hiro roared back at the girl in yellow armour. Hiro reached down and twisted the switch on his device again, the blue liquid released from the container into him. There was no sign of the effect it had. He just stood there and held his arms open.

"Overclock Blue, active," he happily hummed while waiting for GoGo to attempt to attack him like he wanted to be assaulted now.

"Take your best shot."


	36. Death?

GoGo was in a glaring contest with her boyfriend, wondering what exactly that machine was doing to him. All of the others were either incapacitated or trying to help one another. Hiro chuckled, that smile of his and his eyes shined in front of her. It took a lot of effort for her to focus and her leg it was killing her, the pain constantly throbbing, but she had to suffer through it.

"Well? Are you going to do anything? Or maybe I should just go. I am thankful, after all you helped test my improved self," Hiro said. He turned his back to begin walking away. GoGo couldn't wait. She charged at him as fast as she could, attempting to try and knock his legs out from under him. However, Hiro jumped. She felt everything slow down, seeing his grin, from her missing entirely. He had jumped over her practical leg sweep. GoGo quickly turned around and threw a mag-disc at him. Hiro caught it and threw it aside, laughing. Whatever that blue liquid was that had went through, his veins had apparently heightened his senses a lot.

"Hahaha! Oh, this is pathetic," he mocked, though GoGo recalled the mag-disc, making it hit Hiro in the back of the head as it returned to her wrist. He groaned, rubbing his sore head. Her eyes focused on something else, however. She saw blood trickling down from Hiro's mouth. It made no sense, no one had even hit him beyond Wasabi and that injury had healed. The raven haired girl thought all his injuries were supposed to heal because of that device. The teenage boy wiped some of the blood off.

"His heart is beginning to race," Baymax spoke from what his scans could pick up. Hiro's heart rate was rapid, and it was beginning to show now. He was panting and looking slightly pale as he reached for the overclocking device.

"No, don't!" GoGo shouted. Hiro had already turned the switch. Yellow liquid began pouring into his veins. His pupils seemed to dilate right after.

"OverClock Yellow… active," he coughed. His arm was throbbing, and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He darted off the opposite direction. He seemed so much faster now. GoGo had to catch him, because she knew if he got away now, she doubted she would have another chance like this or at least without more risk. So the race was on. GoGo skated at top speed, chasing after Hiro who was running through the factory.

GoGo felt like she was fighting against herself now, her leg hurting constantly. Hiro somehow was able to keep up his own pace. This machine he had installed in his own body did seem to do its job well, but he had overused it. She was worried for the worst case scenario. She lost sight of him for maybe a second and saw him running across one of the many conveyor belts. She saw a chain on his run path. She ran over and grabbed what she hoped was the other end of the chain. GoGo pulled hard, watching Hiro get tripped up by the quick thinking.

"You're really getting on my nerves!" Hiro shouted while getting up, but he looked even worse. He was sweating, and his breathing was shallow. GoGo knew she had to subdue him now, though she could see something behind him that earned her focus. It was a few broken cables that the robots had destroyed. The cables were all sparking, failing to send power to anything.

"Sorry… Hiro," she gulped beginning to charge at him while he was trying to get his breath. Hiro didn't get a chance to react before he got tackled by her. She had done it so fast that she crashed him into the wall where the wires were. Hiro got electrocuted, feeling the electricity running through every part of his body. He fell onto his knees, collapsing and falling over, blacking out. GoGo felt drained, she had to sit down, feeling like she had used up every bit of energy herself trying to just chase him down.

"Guys! I got him!" GoGo called out to the other part of the factory, hoping everyone was alright now, though she did take notice of something from Hiro's unconscious body. She shook her head, doubting her own mental wellbeing, assuming she just was imagining things. GoGo thought Hiro wasn't breathing. She didn't see his chest rising, but still saw that pale tone to his skin and some of the blood coming from his mouth. GoGo threw her helmet off, quickly going over to him, rolling her boyfriend onto his back.

"No, no, no, no…" GoGo muttered, putting her fingers to his neck, trying to feel for a pulse, but there was nothing. She was beginning to lose control of herself.

"Baymax!" GoGo called, sweat running down her forehead as she was attempting CPR, pressing hard on his chest. She couldn't think straight. Her mind was plagued with so many thoughts that it was practically blank. GoGo looked ready to break down. Each compression of his chest made her own heart feel slower.

"I'm not going to let you die because of me, too…" she sobbed, wondering if he was going to make it. That OverClock device in his arm had just pushed his heart to the limit and had stressed his entire body. All the fighting didn't help him either. GoGo could only think that it was her fault, no matter what her friends told her or what her boyfriend said. She had been too slow to dodge one car. GoGo would gladly trade her leg for him to survive if she could. The others finally began to catch up, having found her after getting themselves out of their own problems. Honey Lemon and Wasabi had to help GoGo up so Baymax could tend to Hiro.

"Please remain calm."


	37. Memory

Hiro's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry, though. He didn't feel too well, but he couldn't really remember anything beforehand. All he could remember was fighting those weird people before his chest began hurting and then everything was dark. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep again, but a voice woke him up.

"Guys. Guys, I think he's waking up," he heard. He groggily shook his head, his eyes beginning to refocus. He saw Honey Lemon in front of him. He was still clothed in his white uniform. He had a piercing glare focused on the blonde girl in front of him. When his vision cleared up further, he looked around. The others that he had been fighting earlier were here now, except they weren't in their uniforms. Hiro realized he was tied up, his arms and feet bound to a wooden chair along with his chest being somewhat restrained. He was in the workshop, but he hadn't a clue of his location, having forgotten about there, too.

"Great. I'm surrounded by idiots," he growled. Baymax was scanning him.

"He still cannot remember who he is, but according to my scans, Hiro is fine," Baymax claimed. It was beginning to get early into the morning. GoGo was sitting near Wasabi and Fred. The entire group looked tired, they had clearly not gotten much rest last night.

"I'm… Gavin," Hiro coughed. He couldn't speak well, nor did he feel too well. He leaned his head back, too weak to fight against the bindings. His overclock device in his arm was slowly regenerating the liquids within it, but clearly they weren't going to be ready for some time.

"You can't get that thing out?" Fred asked looking at the device. Baymax shook his head.

"It would require surgery to handle. If I try to remove it myself by hand, he will most likely bleed to death," the medical assistant apologized, feeling bad for not being able to help, but since Hiro had no memory, they couldn't force him into surgery. He didn't even seem to remotely know them.

"What do we do, then?" Wasabi wondered the same thing everyone was thinking, GoGo going over to Hiro and beginning to rummage his pockets, pulling out his cellphone. She was trying to emotionally detach herself from the current situation. Her leg was aching her as she looked over the contacts of the phone, seeing one contact that read dad on it.

"We track the number. Baymax, you keep an eye on him," the girl with purple streaks ordered. Everyone didn't want to add any more pressure to their problems. Honey Lemon knew her friend was far beyond stressed right now, but she was more worried about what they were going to do when they got Kristoph. They didn't have any proof or evidence of illegal activity and they doubted any of his workers would turn against him.

"Try and be careful," Baymax requested, seeing their friends leave the workshop. GoGo had practically taken the role of leader for the moment until Hiro was hopefully restored to his normal self. They closed the door to the workshop behind them, leaving the two alone.

"Would you like to know what has happened?" the medical aid offered to his best friend. Hiro didn't respond, his memory too disoriented. He remembered having a big rush of excitement at one point last night.

"You had a heart attack. GoGo and I were able to revive you," Baymax explained, hearing him cough. He looked at him, his head tilted.

"You should've just let me die. If I can't handle the beta device, then I'm not able to handle the final version. Dad would be ashamed of me," Hiro sighed, wishing to have stayed dead, feeling his friend's hand on his head.

"Kristoph is not your father, Hiro. Tadashi would not want you harmed, either," Baymax countered, hearing the angry growl of the teenage boy.

"I… am…. Gavin," he snarled, twitching and moving in a slight fit of rage. Clearly the accusation of the truth was breaking his nerves. The puffy robot started to notice something that fell onto the floor from Hiro's pockets. His angry thrashing had made a pill bottle fall out.

"Hey, hands off. That's my anti-depressant," Hiro demanded. Baymax was examining the pills in his hand. He shook his head.

"These are an odd form of beta blockers currently not on the market. They can cause heart attack and memory loss. You have been taking these daily, I presume," Baymax said, getting no response from his friend. He knew what this meant, at this rate. If they just waited and didn't give him the medicine. Hiro may just come back on his own. It was an unknown type of beta blocker, which explained to them why he couldn't pick it up on the scans.

"Can you just shut up and give me one? I haven't taken it today," Hiro requested, but he saw Baymax put them in the trash can, much to his annoyance. It was clear he didn't believe what the medicine was. Baymax began trying to put that psychiatrist information he had downloaded to use.

"This is your workshop, Hiro. You are not Gavin. Kristoph is not your father. From what my information recalls, your parents died when you were very young, and you lost Tadashi a year ago," Baymax tried to explain to Hiro his own life. The young boy shook his head.

"I… don't know a Tadashi…" he hesitantly forced out, feeling his head hurting. Baymax had another idea, though; accessing his old recordings that he had recorded over the course of the months when he was being created. The videos all showed Tadashi, who was doing various tests to make sure Baymax could work. Most of the recordings showed some type of failure when it came to the medical aid. Hiro couldn't look at the footage directly. It made his head hurt. His eyes focused to his right away from it on the tools around, his headache getting worse by the second.

"…Tadashi…"


	38. Final Plans

Hours had passed, and Baymax had spent each and every last minute he could, telling Hiro bits and pieces of the life he had forgotten. The anger had seeped away from Hiro as he recovered, and though he didn't seem to believe the medical assistant one hundred percent, he no longer was acting hateful or making any attempts to pointlessly insult the robot.

"I have all this? It's nowhere near as big as dad's… Kristoph's workplace," Hiro caught himself. He did look a lot healthier now that the colour was beginning to return to his skin and his energy was picking back up. Baymax was happy since the scans were showing the improvement as well.

"But it feels… a lot more like home," Hiro added, Baymax coming over and beginning to untie his hands from the wooden chair, letting his best friend untie the rest himself. He stood up, stretching, looking over himself in the white armour he was in, though his helmet was resting nearby. He was starting to dislike the white colour of his uniform and all the rings on both of his hands to indicate his importance in Kristoph's work. He went over to the trash can and pulled the pill bottle out of it, pocketing them. He went over to the computer.

"I have an idea…" Hiro stated while walking over to the computer beginning to type away.

"Oh dear, please refrain from taking more of that medicine," Baymax said. Hiro chuckled, he didn't have any intention to take the drugs. He finished the message and sent it before turning off the computer.

"I'm not. But I called up a favour. If we're going to handle Kristoph, we just have to be smarter," the raven haired boy smirked, though saw Baymax hold his fist up, offering to bump. Hiro took a second before he bumped fists with him, happily. The puffy robot was aware that he meant smarter in a planning sense. Kristoph always had some way to be ahead and keep control of people.

"You stated you had a final version of this device. May I ask what you did with it?" Baymax attempted to query while Hiro was grabbing some of his tools from nearby. He still had no memory of his own past, but right now the young boy was going off his feelings instead of his mind. Everything felt true, and if that was the case, he had to help the people Baymax had insisted were his friends.

"I left it under guard at da… Kristoph's," Hiro had to keep catching himself midway as he rested his left arm on his nearby workbench, the tools sprawled out aside him. He began tinkering with the overclock machine. He was unable to remove it himself, but he did have an idea how to put it in use with his plan.

"My scans indicate you are very excited. Are you suffering from crush symptoms again?" Baymax questioned. Hearing the sentence did strike an odd familiarity in Hiro's head. He couldn't put it together, but knew he had heard that before. He shook his head, saying what came to his voice to respond to the missing memory.

"I don't think so. Come on, we gotta get both of us ready," Hiro gave a grin while putting the tubes of various liquids aside. They were easily removable to be exchanged if need be. The teenage boy had a plan, and he just hoped that the person he messaged would come through in the end.

With the others, GoGo was leading her group ahead. It was getting near the early afternoon, and all of them had gotten their armour back on. They were going from rooftop to rooftop around the south side of town, trying to investigate and hunt down Kristoph's new base of operations in a heavy business district. It was going to be hard, but it was safe to assume that it would be a factory. The gentleman seemed to need these factories to assemble the robots that had been seen in startling amounts lately.

"We have to be real careful now…" Honey Lemon commented while she was riding on Fred's back. The man in the monster costume agreed. He was sounding a bit down right now.

"Like what if this crazy guy has a robot army? He really matches this one villain from…" Fred was about to go further into detail but got cut off by Wasabi.

"Focus, Fred. We'll worry about what's there when we get there," Wasabi said. GoGo was staring down at the cellphone they had taken to search the area. She was doing her best to try and track the phone number, but it was a pain right now, especially since the signal was very weak, presumably from those jamming devices the robots had.

"What do we do when we get Kristoph?" Honey Lemon asked. They had no real evidence of criminal activity remotely, so even if they caught him, they didn't know what will happen. But she was more nervous about GoGo, concerned that her friend may be out not to capture the man, but to kill him in cold blood. That thought alone terrified her. GoGo had been pressured way beyond what she could handle, opening up to Hiro in her first relationship, only to have it shut down by Kristoph and nearly have her boyfriend die from a heart attack. Honey Lemon didn't want to imagine GoGo withdrawing from everyone to protect herself.

"Whoa…" Wasabi said a little in awe at the area that the cellphone signal had taken them to. They could see a huge building which looked like a mix of a factory and storage building with a traffic of shipping trucks going in and out. They all looked to the girl in yellow armour. The signal they were tracking was lost once they got in here. She chewed calmly on her gum.

"This ends today..."


	39. Overwhelmed

The group had to sneak onto the grounds of the big facility. GoGo had found one place that posed as an entrance for them, one of the loading bays where the trucks loaded and unloaded. They waited until the majority of the trucks were gone, the loading bay still being wide open.

"What if a worker sees us?" Honey Lemon asked. GoGo showed the ring on her hand.

"As long as I got this on, no one should care," she claimed as they entered inside. They could now see the place from the inside. Tons of huge crates lay around filled with machine parts.

"This… this is nuts," Wasabi commented. It was creepy, seeing all of the assembly lines and the works on them as well. GoGo did notice the higher quality of the workplace now. It was way different than the business beforehand. It went from small to massive in such a short time. As Fred was peeking into one of the many storage rooms, it only added onto their surprise. There were robots everywhere, with shiny silver polish to their currently inactive forms. They were limp, being held up by some odd device attached to their arms. There was a lot of them set up in rows.

"I kinda miss the rust bots now," Fred stated. The barely functional rust models they had been fighting up until this point were a threat, but these new bots looked far worse. Suddenly, they heard a loud slam behind them. The storage area entrance had closed.

"What the heck?!" Wasabi growled, activating his plasma blades and trying to cut through the shutter, but when he dug the blades in, they wouldn't cut through. The material was too thick. He pulled back, before they started hearing the sound of footsteps slowly echoing off the metal. They at last saw the familiar gentleman.

"My… you're back, Miss Tomago?" Kristoph spoke from atop the rafters. He was on looking down at them, acting very happy, though each of the group's eyes were all focused on him. That smug grin on his face angered GoGo. Just seeing him alone made her insides feel like a fire was beginning to light up inside.

"Yeah, I'm back with friends. We're not looking for work either," GoGo responded, hearing him laugh. It sounded so calm, like he had complete control of the situation.

"I knew I should've terminated you by the time you became annoying. Personally, I assumed one of these robots by now would have killed you," the gentleman in red admitted. His remark earned an accurately thrown mag-disc, hitting him directly between the eyes and bouncing off, returning to the angry girl. Kristoph took off his now broken glasses and tossed them aside. Now he was looking angry himself.

"Youths… they need punishment to stay in line. Pity I don't punish pests. I terminate them," he said, somewhat confusing them with his sentence.

"Can you speak sense dude?" Fred requested. They watched Kristoph snap his fingers, thereby summoning the many of those newly designed robots to come to life. Their eyes glowed brightly to signal their activation. At least only six of the many were activated, but all those eyes focusing on them did nothing but fill them all with fear.

"Ignore that guy for now. We gotta focus on surviving," Wasabi recommended the best approach for how to handle this. Kristoph was the least threatening person in this room. The other three agreed to this. One of the robots attempted to swing its huge sharp claws at the group. Everyone scattered in separate directions. Wasabi cut the robot's leg with his plasma blades, toppling it over before he promptly dug his plasma blades into the side of its head to destroy it. So far they just had to stay alert, and it looked like things would be fine.

"Here we go," Honey Lemon smiled, creating two pink chem-balls and tossing them at one of the robots. The robot blocked it with its claws, but the chem-ball stuck firmly before exploded into a pink foam, trapping the sharp blades. Fred promptly jumped up high in the air.

"Gravity crush!" he laughed, slamming his body on top of the metallic enemy, collapsing it onto the ground. Fred, however, had a bit of a hard landing on the ground. GoGo was running at two of the big bots, one attempting to strike at her. She jumped over its sharp nails. The next robot in front of her was about to attack when she slid under it between its legs, the robot trying to turn around quickly before seeing her throw a mag-disc at it, hitting its torso and denting it. This enraged the robot.

"Hey, chrome dome!" GoGo shouted, throwing another mag-disc and hitting the other silver robot with it. This also angered it quickly, making it raise its claws too fast off the floor. It accidentally slit the other robot's back heavily, causing it to falling over, ceasing function.

"Darn… their artificial intelligence must not be good enough for their tech," Kristoph grinned, looking at his organized game of chess before him. These four enemy pawns fighting a few of his tens of them. He snapped his fingers, and thus all of the remaining robots that weren't active before were beginning to activate. Everyone's attention was drawn on the active automations in horror. It was going to be a sudden, heavy metal dogpile that would easily crush the four of them. That was, until they heard a loud screech that came from the shutter they had entered through. They saw an all too familiar pair as the shutter was forced open. Kristoph's smile seemed all the bigger as he saw the two standing at it.

"Sorry we're late… dad."


	40. Backup

"Ah, my boy. What took you so long?" Kristoph said. He was happy, though GoGo felt that fire of rage inside her seem to change. Her leg started hurting a lot like it had nails being driven through it. Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred were all staring at the two who had forced their way into the storage facility. It was Hiro and Baymax. Their all too familiar friend had a smirk as well.

"Sorry, dad, I got tied up. Good news is I got ahold of this big lug's programming," Hiro responded. His friends couldn't believe it, seeing their friend in red armour. Thankfully the raven haired boy in white armour had recovered, though it showed that overclocking device still attached to his arm.

"Dude… you took over Baymax?" Fred gulped, his usual hyperactive self being drained almost entirely.

"We must not have tied the ropes strong enough…" Honey Lemon felt guilty since she had handled that herself, mentally cursing herself for not using one of her chem-balls to keep him restrained.

"Baymax! You can't hurt another person! Remember your programming?!" Wasabi tried to remind, but the medical assistant shook his head. Wasabi glared in return.

"I do apologize," Baymax replied. Everyone in the room could hear Kristoph laughing. The room felt frozen. GoGo was beginning to take in slow deep breaths, one after another feeling that depression inside her again. She was horrified at Hiro for presumably taking control of Baymax. She was hating herself for feeling like the cause of all these troubles. She didn't like this feeling, the feeling of hating everyone, but she did know what the source of her caused hatred was.

"I will kill him…" GoGo growled. No one could react once before she took off, spinning around and taking off the opposite direction of the group, charging straight toward one of the robots that were scattered from the rest.

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon yelled to her.

"Baymax, don't let her get near dad," Hiro ordered. Baymax nodded aiming his rocket fist to her direction and firing away. Everything felt slow. GoGo was skating as fast as she could as the rocket fist flew by her and collided with the robot she had been running toward. It had heavily dented it, letting the metal enemy crash to the ground.

"Oh dear… I missed," the medical aid apologized. GoGo using the remains of the robot corpse like a ramp, launching up it. She went straight up, landing right on the rafter that Kristoph was on. He saw the angry girl before him. The other robots began to try and attack the other three still at the room floor. Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi had to defend themselves for now.

"Get us up there," Hiro ordered while climbing onto Baymax's back. He didn't hesitate to do as commanded, flying up to their leader and landing near him.

"Why are you doing this, Kristoph…?" GoGo asked between her panting breaths, trying to stay in control of her rage. The gentleman tilted his head. Her question did puzzle him somewhat.

"Why do you ask what you already have information to? I did it for money and position of power…" Kristoph spoke, but mid-sentence did GoGo open her visor, looking at Baymax and Hiro alongside the gentleman.

"I don't care for your money-making spree! I want to know why… why ruin so many lives to do it!? You ruined my life, Hiro, and are hurting our friends. We repaid that debt to you when we saved you from that car, and this is what you do to us!" GoGo exclaimed. She was losing control, losing any trace of her mental capacity. Kristoph had to admit that he was more than aware of the heroism that had caused this entire mess. The gentleman sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm human. That's why, and like any other human, I do what works out best for me and my family. You may see it as being evil, but I see it as another day in another week," Kristoph answered before he snapped his fingers and looking down the black haired boy.

"You deal with her, Gavin," he demanded, Hiro nodding as he raised his overclock device up and reached for the dial.

"Hiro, don't! …Please," GoGo begged. Imagining her boyfriend's near death again did nothing to help her current anger, but no matter what she did now, there was no going back. Hiro had turned the switch and all the liquid in the device had drained into his veins. He smirked, and then to her surprise, he winked.

"You take the first shot, Baymax," Hiro said. Kristoph was confused, seeing GoGo's small smile and that odd twinkle in her eyes of some rekindled hope. She was starting to realize what he was doing. Baymax aimed his rocket fist at her, and on signal, she began charging at Kristoph. The medical helper fired his rocket fist, but then GoGo threw her mag-disc. It collided with the attack, causing it to go off course and crash into the rafters. The area they stood on began shaking violently, threatening to collapse, having been far too damaged to keep stable.

"What are you doing, Gavin?!" Kristoph demanded, seeing Hiro turn to him with a smirk.

"Sorry, Kristoph. I removed all those dangerous medicines," the smart teen claimed. GoGo quickly grabbed Hiro and got him away from the collapsing spot. Baymax used his flying abilities to get back. They left Kristoph standing there, his teeth gritted.

"Traitors. Why do I get stuck with them all the time?" Kristoph thought as clouds of dust kicked up from the rafters collapsing. A good few of the robots got buried underneath the pile of metal sheets and rubble that fell from above. GoGo had carried Hiro to safety of the lower floor as everyone began to regroup.

"Oh, Hiro! I knew you'd never forget us!" Honey Lemon was relieved. GoGo stayed quiet. His memory back or not, she knew they weren't done yet. Hiro was glad to be helping, though it was his heart that was telling him to help them. His brain was blank, his memories still far too fuzzy to be recalled.

"No way…" Fred said in awe as they saw the rubble get moved aside. A few of the robots that remained gathered. The regrouped six watched someone climb out of the mess, all six of them getting ready.

"That is the last straw…"


	41. Everyone Vs Kristoph

The group of six stared, seeing the man emerge from the pile of scrap. They didn't expect to see Kristoph, but now his suit was torn and it unveiled his entire right arm. A machine was attached to it, various wires linking up to his forearm and shoulder as well as his fingers and thumb. It looked like a far more advanced machine compared to the overclock device.

"When did… why do you have the final design of that?!" Hiro asked. He had designed that practical robotic arm the other day and had assumed it was safely put away in storage, but he was more confused by when the gentleman had it installed in his arm. Kristoph had the last of his big robots behind him. He shook his head.

"I didn't get to where I am without preparing fall back strategies. We could have done so much together Hiro. My tactics and your brilliant mind would have ruled San Fransokyo from behind the curtains," Kristoph exclaimed with that all too familiar smile on his face. Everyone was wondering what to do. Baymax was scanning their enemy. That device was far more attached to his body than the one Hiro had installed in himself.

"That is quite harmful to your health," Baymax said, not liking what his scans picked up, though he doubted Kristoph would listen, and Hiro knew that the medical aid was unable to harm him. They needed a plan, and fast.

"Whatever you do, watch out, when he reaches for any of those switches… Baymax, you keep as many of those robots distracted as you can. We'll handle him," Hiro insisted. The red armoured robot nodded, using his wings and flying off to fight that small horde of robots. GoGo was somewhat happier now that her boyfriend was back, though with or without his memory, they had a bigger task to focus on.

"Let's do this," Fred said before the group of five attempted to charge at Kristoph together. The sooner they suppressed him, the better. The gentleman grinned, reaching for one of the five switches on his machine. They saw his arm begin glowing red. The device embedded in him let out a burst of steam as he raised his fist up, slamming it into the ground and ripping out a chunk of the floor.

"Watch out!" Honey Lemon shouted, quickly making a few pink chem-balls and throwing them on the ground in front of them to create a wall. They saw the huge piece of stone come flying, but it crashed into the expanding foam, breaking it into pieces. Everyone was able to move out of the way in time before they could get harmed, though they now were scattered.

"Attack from all directions," GoGo ordered through her communicator, Hiro being right beside her. He wished he could do more, but he had pretty much crippled himself when he removed the lethal chemicals from his overclocking device.

"That is so awesome, you gotta make me one of these machines, Hiro!" Fred laughed, jumping over another piece of thrown metal. No one wanted to even bother telling the comic book fan why that was a horrible idea. GoGo being the quickest could close the gap between them. She took the opening to try and rush at their enemy, but before she could, a huge set of metal claws appeared in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Dang it!" GoGo growled, seeing the oversized robot that had decided to ignore Baymax. Wasabi jumped at the robot, slashing at it with his plasma blades, cutting its arm. The robot backed up.

"I'll help Baymax!" Wasabi stated, blocking the counter attack from the robot, allowing GoGo to continue her angered charge at Kristoph. She threw one of her mag-discs at him, but he blocked it with his arm. She tried to get around him to do a turn around and attempt to attack again, as Honey Lemon threw a blue chem-ball that hit Kristoph's side, exploding into a chilling liquid that froze that side of his body.

"Good throw," Hiro told Honey Lemon. GoGo took the opportunity, charging up behind Kristoph and ramming into him, having used the brunt of her knee in his back to topple him over.

"Gravity crush!" Fred shouted, trying to come in from above. Kristoph was able to break out of the restraints and catch Fred.

"This is the most exercise I've had in a while," Kristoph said. Before anyone could try anything, he threw Fred away, making him crash into Honey Lemon and knock them both over.

"Guys! Are you okay?!" Hiro asked before hearing the stomping of another robot that was coming for him. He was unable to fully dodge its attack as it cut his arm. Just then, the mechanical beast got hit in the back by Baymax's rocket fist, sending it tumbling over to its destruction. This was getting ridiculously out of hand.

"I believe it's time to quit playing around," Kristoph hummed, reaching for the machine dug into his arm. He flipped every switch and watched it send out untold compounds into his body. Everyone looked in horror, only able to watch as his muscles seemed to tense. He was looking a lot more threatening than before. Baymax and Wasabi had dealt with most of the robots. GoGo, however, had an idea.

"Baymax! Shoot the ceiling!" the raven haired girl said through the communicator, pointing straight above Kristoph. The medical assistant didn't know why she wanted him to do this, but didn't waste any time. He fired his rocket fist up above Kristoph. The boss looked up to see a rain of debris fall and collapse on top of everything in the room. The ceiling had been destroyed. It was too old for it to handle one metal punch that it made it give way entirely from the damage.

"Hiro!" GoGo shouted, having to run to him and moved him out of the way as one of the many ceiling pieces almost fell on him. Honey lemon trying to use chem-balls to protect her and fred from the debris.

"Th-thanks," Hiro gulped as Baymax came to them, the entire ceiling about to fall and bury them all alive. Kristoph was the only one dug underneath the most of it, only able to get one sentence out before darkness surrounded him.

"What have you all done!?"


	42. Alternative

Kristoph was in pain. Most of his body ached from the debris on top of him. The machine that had over taken his arm was hurting a lot. He could hear the sound of rummaging and stuff being moved.

"As I lay here… underneath this mess… I find myself pondering where I went wrong. I had all the cards in my hand, but I lost all of it because I made the mistake of hiring one fool…" Kristoph thought while beginning to see a light illuminating through the rubble burying him. He saw it all get moved, as more and more debris got thrown aside. Baymax was doing his best to remove the heavy wreckage.

"Well… at least I can die knowing one thing… that I was the superior being…" Kristoph grinned, expecting the six people who only won by helping one another, to kill him. Once the rubble was clear enough, Hiro reached inside, offering his hand to Kristoph.

"Come on, Kristoph. It's not safe in there," the raven haired boy said, stunning the augmented gentleman. Baymax helped his best friend pull their former boss out of the rubble. The man found himself surrounded by them all. He also noticed Bell who was standing nearby, holding an odd device. Kristoph was unable to operate his robotic arm anymore.

"Why… are you helping me? I have just lost everything. All that awaits me is death," he questioned, right before he got punched hard in the face by GoGo, having nearly knocked him back over, but he was able to maintain his balance. No one berated GoGo for doing this. After all, Kristoph did have it coming.

"We're heroes, not murderers," Hiro answered from what Baymax had told him. They were heroes, wanting to help everyone they could.

"Big brother asked me to bring this, to stop your arm from working," Bell claimed. The device she was holding was an electronic jammer that could disable robotics. Baymax was being affected internally, but being unable to perform scans for a short time was a fair trade to make sure Kristoph didn't try anything.

"…So you all know the truth… now what awaits me?" Kristoph wondered aloud. All the robots he had built were destroyed and buried under the piles of rubble. Honey Lemon rubbed her head unsure.

"We can't arrest you. We know you got a lot of connections in and out of the police department," GoGo stated. It was obvious that jailing this man was out of the question, but they couldn't kill him either. Hiro reached over and rubbed his girlfriend's back, trying to reassure everything would be fine. Bell did her best not to look at Kristoph. She had learnt the truth behind who he was, and she had taken it rather badly.

"Well, Kristoph… you've got only one option. Remember these?" Hiro reached to his pocket and showed the bottle of pills to his former boss. The pills that stole away all his memories. Kristoph took the bottle from his hand, looking confused. Very soon though he had an idea what the option was. He extended his normal arm out to Bell who hesitantly stepped up.

"I started this plan with you and your real father. I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering you all had to tolerate… but bell, even if I'm not your dad, I want you to know that I still loved you," Kristoph apologized. It was clear that he wasn't going to get out of this by the end of the day. Kristoph Hartig was going to be no more, for these pills would remove any memory he had, and thus make him able to start a new life, hopefully as a much kinder man.

"Perhaps we should go to the hospital? We could all use some treatment," Baymax recommended. Everyone was beaten, worn out, and tired. GoGo grew a small smile.

"Yeah. Let's get out of our suits and head over," she agreed. They all began to make their way out of the partially destroyed factory. It had only been damaged by their own fighting. The group of eight wanted to make sure today was the last day that anyone would be in debt to Kristoph and that no one would suffer under his long planned game that he inevitably lost. They all quickly disrobed their hero uniforms, though as they left, GoGo felt a twinge of pain shoot through her leg, forcing her to stop.

"I… can't really walk too well," GoGo admitted. Her leg was at its limit. All that pain and stress had caught up with her. She felt Hiro's hand reassuringly clasp onto hers.

"I've got you, don't worry," Hiro chuckled, offering her to lean on him to help walk. Fred was glad to see those two happy again. They all began to head toward the hospital.

It didn't take the group long to get to the hospital, though to get themselves all treated did take a couple hours to do.

"This has been a crazy day, that's for sure…" Fred spoke while he was sitting in the waiting room next to Wasabi, Bell and Honey Lemon. Baymax was standing nearby, looking into the fish tank in the waiting room. They all were bandaged up. They could see through the door into the next room which was the prep area for those about to undergo operation. They could see GoGo in there with Hiro. She was by his bedside, both of them laughing with big smiles on their faces. Kristoph, at that moment, was in surgery.

"Yeah… that crazy guy has to get his entire arm removed because of that machine," Wasabi sighed. That was the current condition of Kristoph, it appeared that the doctors would have to amputate according to the surgeon. However, when they inquired what injured them all, they all lied and said that a building collapsed on top of them.

"I'm just glad things will be back to normal…" Honey Lemon stated, though Fred shook his head.

"I dunno. GoGo almost lost her mind back there. How far do you think their relationship will go?" the comic book reader asked. The blonde girl punched his arm, reminding him that there was a young child in the room. Thankfully Bell didn't hear anything. They saw a few nurses going into the prep room to get Hiro for his surgery.

"I'll go call your aunt. I know you don't want to do the explaining," GoGo claimed. Hiro nodded, his memory still damaged and nothing coming back, but he felt so relaxed and cheerful, but that may have been the painkillers' fault. He felt strongly connected to his girlfriend after this ordeal.

"Thanks, GoGo. I'll see you when I wake up," Hiro bid her goodbye as his gurney got wheeled through the doors. GoGo brushed some of her hair out of her face before going off to join the others in the waiting room. Her smile going back to her usual expression.

"It still hurts…"


	43. Aftermath (End)

It had been a few days since the whole mess that practically hospitalized the entire group, and right now GoGo found herself sitting with Honey Lemon, trying to help the blonde girl with her idea for new types of chem-balls. So far most didn't sound too safe.

"I don't know… a chem-ball like that might suffocate anyone you hit with it," GoGo admitted much to Honey Lemon's disappointment, though she was glad she had the peace with her friend once again. Everything for the most part had returned to normal, but GoGo realized what time it was and groaned, getting up grabbing her bag.

"Sorry, but I have a date," the raven haired girl said.

"With Hiro or rehab?" Honey Lemon quirked with a smile.

"Both. I'll see you later," GoGo bid her friend farewell for now. She had to do a lot more rehabilitation, if she wanted any hope to keep her leg from hurting any more than it did. Thankfully though, she didn't have to suffer it alone. She happily left her friend's home, beginning to make her somewhat long walk to the hospital. GoGo was glad she could relax again, but she knew she had a lot of work to do if she wanted to get herself back to full strength.

Hiro found himself walking alongside Baymax. The two were entering a small business office, though the place was packed with workers who were handling various tasks.

"Come on, Baymax. I'd like to hurry before we're late for rehab," Hiro requested. He wanted to finish this visit and leave. But as one could see, he didn't get out entirely unscathed from the situation. That machine being removed from his arm left a nasty scar in his forearm and had damaged a lot of his muscles. He still didn't have many of his memories back, but he knew they will come back overtime, hopefully. The two entered into the nearby doorway, leading into an office.

"Oh! Hiro, Baymax! What are you doing here?" Bell's familiar voice chimed. The little girl was now wearing a blue suit. Paula, her parrot, was resting on her shoulder, looking as content as they were since everything calmed down.

"We wanted to drop by and check on you. How is it to be the new owner of the business?" Hiro asked. Ever since Kristoph left, the only person available to take over the business was, in a sudden twist, Bell. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Oh! We're starting back from the beginning! We've sold off most of our assets and now our factories are producing medical equipment for hospitals!" Bell exclaimed. Baymax was glad his patient seemed better. How well the two of them got along, it was like they were siblings.

"That's great, Bell! ...I'm sorry about Michael though," the young boy apologized. He felt bad for knowing what happened to Bell's true father. Now she didn't have the chance to ever see him again. She did seem saddened by this, but she looked to her parrot.

"The future! The future!" Paula squawked, before being pet by her owner.

"Paula is always here to remind me what to not forget. And I shouldn't forget what the future will have to surprise us! I'll never be alone as long as I have the other workers, we're a family business after all!" Bell exclaimed. She seemed pretty happy from the reminder her bird gave her. For a young business owner, and by extension a child prodigy, things seemed to be going smoothly. Hiro looked to Baymax, ready to leave so he could get onto his next visit, though before they left, the young girl grabbed his hand.

"Um… Hiro," she stuttered, gaining his attention.

"Is something wrong?" Baymax asked. She shook her head, claiming everything was fine, but she had one thing on her mind.

"I know you aren't Gavin anymore, but… will you still be my big brother?" Bell requested. She didn't want to lose all contact with him. They survived this together, after all. Hiro nodded, rubbing her head, slightly messing up her neat hair.

"Yeah, of course I will! …I have to go now. I'll come back tomorrow," Hiro reassured. She nodded with a smile, bidding the two goodbye. The medical assistant and his best friend left the business. They had another place to stop at before they went to the hospital so he could attend his rehabilitation.

Hiro and Baymax had taken the cable car to another nearby part of town, one that seemed less business oriented. It was mostly small apartment complexes, though the building the two approached had a sign out front that read, 'Sans Fransokyo Psychological Healthcare Facility.'

"It's going to take some time to get used to this place," Hiro said, feeling Baymax pat his head.

"You have done good helping him like this," the puffy robot said as they entered inside. They could see a lot of security at the entrance, but once they got past that, it seemed pleasant. Some various psychiatric patients were allowed to roam freely between room to room of various activities. There were workers always on watch who did their best to help. They then heard his voice.

"Ah, visitors. Do you have a family member here you'd like to see?" that voice that spoke so calm but still struck fear was heard. Hiro and Baymax turned around, seeing Kristoph standing before them. He was wearing a white coat on top of green medical scrubs, but he only had one arm now and his hair was let loose instead of done up, the length of his hair reached to his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah we were just leaving. I'm Hiro and this is Baymax," Hiro said, shaking hands with Kristoph. The man had started taking the medicine to erase his memory shortly after his amputation. It didn't take long for him to find his way, and wind up working in this psychiatric facility as a nurse. For some reason though he fit right in with everyone when he began working.

"I'm Alex. It's a pleasure to know the young still care for others," Kristoph claimed. It felt creepy, knowing they will have to keep checking up on him like this, but Baymax felt reassured knowing their former employer had no remote contact with his old life now. He adjusted his glasses.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go do rounds to make sure everyone's taken their medication. Drop by anytime," Kristoph told them, walking away to get back to work. Hiro looked up to Baymax with a smile. The two of them bumped fists before they began to leave the mental hospital.

"You appear very relaxed," Baymax commented as the two were walking. Hiro shrugged.

"I dunno. I feel like… well, a whole new me. Everyone's still happy after all this. I'm just amazed that we did this," he answered after his admittance to being astonished, trying to fathom all they had done thanks to everyone they had met, and all their friends. But then Hiro began to grow depressed shortly after as their quiet walk began. The raven haired boy looked at the scar on his forearm, feeling somewhat like an idiot to have done something like that to himself, though about twenty minutes into their walk, Baymax felt it was right to press the depression issue to try and help resolve it.

"Are you depressed because of what the doctor said after your surgery?" the medical assistant inquired over what they had heard from the doctor the other day. Hiro nodded, rubbing his head.

"Yep… just that. Well, only you and Aunt Cass know right now, but I wonder whether to tell GoGo or not. I don't want to upset her when everything's just looking up," Hiro stated. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news because of his own medical condition. His best friend nodded, not too happy by the news they had received either.

"Only 10% of your heart was damaged, Hiro, and they said there is a good chance it will recover," Baymax reminded him of what else the doctor said. The overclocking device had done its damage, it had physically hurt Hiro's heart. Now he was at greater risk for arrhythmias and heart attacks. He was the biggest casualty in the end of all of this.

"And if it doesn't recover, I'll be lucky to make it to 25 without a pacemaker, and if the damage does get worse, I'll not live to be 50 without a transplant," Hiro counter argued in what was the main worry in his head, fearing of not knowing what would happen to him. But he knew that for now, he had to focus on the future. Any problems that came around, he was willing handle when they came. The two were at last beginning to reach the hospital. They could see GoGo there waiting outside. She gave a small wave, seeing them.

"I cannot tell you what to do, Hiro. Do you want to keep it secret or tell the truth?" Baymax asked. His best friend thought it over for a second, seeing his girlfriend coming over to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I was worried you weren't going to show up. You ready to start rehab?" GoGo asked.

"You ready to pick back up on yours?" Hiro nodded, joking before getting lightly punched in the arm. The three walked into the hospital. Baymax was there to help the two with their rehab workout if they needed his aid. Hiro knew he had to either tell GoGo or not about his heart damage. He gripped her hand in his, looking at her, those reassuring eyes of hers that seemed to display her joyous spirit again. Hiro put on his bravest smile and kissed GoGo's cheek. She didn't mind his affection. It was welcome, after all that had happened the last few days.

"I'm glad we can all move on from this…" Hiro said, feeling his arm throb in pain as some sore reminder. But he had reached his decision.

"Yeah… it'll take some time for us to adjust to each other again, won't it?" GoGo wondered aloud, since he had no real memory, just fuzzy images left in his mind. This did nothing but raise a question of what would become of their relationship, but her boyfriend smirked.

"His memory should restore in due time. However, I believe your crush symptoms are incurable," Baymax declared. His scans could tell the two were relaxed and happy. They didn't mind that answer, though when he talked about crush symptoms, they did their best not to laugh too hard. Now they could all get back to their somewhat normal lives, even with a few more secrets and changes added to it.

The End...

**Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic! It was my first time attempting a big hero 6 story, and I was surprised by the response it received! Will I make another big hero 6 story? Yeah definitely, I love writing the world of it. I made sure that this story got updated every other day. Thank you all so much for your support, it wouldn't have gotten far without you.**

**Written by: TheBlueBomberBoomer. Proofreaded by: The-Irish-Clover of DeviantArt. Have a good day, and take care!**


End file.
